Bleeding Love
by kmgproductionz
Summary: Imprinting. It's just for werewolves, right? Nope. It seems that witches can imprint on people too. Just ask Caleb Danvers who imprinted on the niece of Bobby Singer; Brooke Singer.
1. Chapter 1

_[-_ A BRALEB STORY; inspired by the works of sopinkprincess in the video; **Brooke & Caleb - OTH/Covenant - Imprinting** ... _with my own personal twist._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Destiny** (noun) _destiny, fate_; An event _[or a course of events _that will inevitably happen in the future.

Brooke Singer drove down the rainy road, her music blasting as she past the little buildings in the town she was entering. She was finally free, that surprised her though. Her uncle would hardly let her leave to go to school when she was younger, now all the sudden he was helping pack her bags and shipping her off to Massachusetts. That was just _not _the Uncle Bobby she knew.

After the death of her parents, Brooke moved in with her uncle. She was twelve at the time. If she had it her way back then, she would have lived on the streets. No way did an _almost _teenage girl want to live with her Uncle who couldn't even style _his _wardrobe. Not-uh. _No way. _But in the end, Bobby Singer was the only family member she had left, it was only right for her to live with him. So she did. That was a decision she would have to deal with for the rest of her life.

Brooke loved her uncle, more than anything in the world. She just wished she hadn't of found out his secret. Why he had a hidden room behind in the garage. Why they had seven pit-bulls guarding their house at night.

At night she used to joke to herself say that her Uncle was in the mafia, or that the _mafia _was after him- that's why they needed all the protection, that's why he had so many secrets. Sadly that wasn't it. That would have been a lot simpler.

On Brookes thirteenth birthday, she found out the truth. Right as her uncle was in the middle of lighting the candles on her cake a loud knock at the door startled them both. _"Get under the table" _Her uncle spoke in a low voice so nobody would hear him. Before Brooke could say anything or try and move to get herself under the table, her uncle had pushed in her the closet, locking it up. She was too scared to yell at him for this, if it were any other time, Brooke would have kicked down the closet door and demand an explanation from her uncle. But something in her gut told her to stay in the closet until he told her it was safe for her to come out.

"_Shit!" _Brooke thought to herself. _"The fuckin' mafia found us!" _She worried to herself as she heard her uncle shut the fridge door. _"What the fuck is he getting out of the fridge!" _she complained inside her head. She later found out that he was hiding all evidence that she had ever been in the kitchen with him. He hid the cake in the fridge along with the can of soda she had been enjoying.

"_John!" _She heard her uncle say in laughter after he had answered the door. She let out a sigh of relief after she realized that her uncle was in no danger. _"Dean!"_ She heard him say again and shortly after that, she heard him saying _"Sammy Boy!"_ She rolled her eyes becoming impatient for her uncle to let her out of the closet.

Just as Brooke was about to wiggle the knob, the door opened causing her to jump back. Standing in front of her stood, who she could only guess to be; _John, Dean or Sam. _

"Uh, Bobby- You got a girl in your closet" The person said with a laugh. Bobby quickly ran over to the closet and grabbed Brooke to his side.

"Sorry, Kiddo" He said with a smile as she glared up at him.

"Brooke, this is John, Sam and you have seemed to already meet Dean" He said gesturing over to the guy who had found her in the closet.

"Hide in closet's often?" Dean said with a smirk only to get a swift kick from John. "Ouch!" He complained. "I was _just _kidding" Brooke let out a laugh and glared at Dean giving him a look of "_ha, serves you right" _

"Have there been any threats?" John asked looking to Bobby wondering why Brooke had been locked in the closet.

"Threats?" Brooke said in a confused tone. John raised an eyebrow to John seeing the look of pure panic written on her face.

"Can I talk to you for a sec" John said to Bobby causing him to pull away from Brooke.

"I'll be right back, kiddo" Bobby said as he left the room. "You can get the cake out of the fridge" he hollered before she heard his bedroom door close.

"Cake" Dean said with a smile eyeing the fridge.

Brooke ignored him and walked to the refrigerator and pulled the cake out setting it on the table where it had been before. "Don't touch it" Brooke said glaring towards Dean as she went back to the fridge to grab her soda.

"You know, it's sort of rude not to ask your guests if they want a drink" Dean said with a smirk as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry- how very rude of me" She said with a fake smile. "Sam?" She said hoping that she had gotten his name right. "Would you like something to drink?" Dean let out a scoff seeing his brother's expression. He looked truly amused.

"No thank you" Sam spoke politely.

"You know, I'm here too" Dean said throwing Brooke attitude.

"Oh. Sorry" Brooke said looking to Dean. "Derek" She said purposely getting his name wrong watching his face turn red with anger. "Would you like something to drink?"

"It's Dean" He corrected her with a glare. "And yes" He said with a smug smile. "I'd love a drink"

Brooke smiled and him and nodded. "Alright" She said taking her seat across the table from him. "Then get off your lazy ass and get it yourself. This ain't the 50's sweetheart!"

Sam let out a loud laugh at Brookes comment and took a seat at the table. Dean gave threw his brother a glare but Sam shrugged it off and brought his attention back to the girl who had just told off his older brother.

"Is it your birthday?" He asked looking down at the cake.

"Wow, Sam. What tipped you off?" Dean said in anger still mad at his brother for laughing. Brooke rolled her eyes at Dean and looked back over to Sam.

"Yeah" She said with a warm smile. "Uncle Bobby wanted me to have a _normal _birthday" She said with a laugh.

"How old are you turning?" Sam questioned.

"I'm thirteen" She said with a tiny smile.

"Cool" Sam said in a nice tone. "I'm fifteen. Dean's eighteen" He said not bothering to glance in his brother's direction.

"What did your dad mean by _threats?_" Brooke questioned. Dean automatically stiffened up knowing by the tone of her voice that she had _no _idea what kind of business her uncle was in.

"Oh you know. Like demonic threats, stuff like that" Sam spoke before Dean could kick him under the table to keep him quiet. "Ouch!" He yelled once Dean had finally gotten close enough to kick him.

"Way to go, dumbass!" Dean muttered seeing Brookes shocked expression. "Oh you are going to get it from Dad" Dean said with a chuckle looking at Sam who looked completely mortified that he had just told this girl.

"SAM!-" John's voice roared from behind them. "-DEAN! GET IN THE CAR!" He yelled causing the brothers to jump to their feet and out of the door. "I'm so sorry Bobby" John whispered to his friend as he exited the house.

And that was the night she found out about _everything. _Everything she never wanted to know about. Everything she wished was not true. She was never mad at her uncle for not telling her. Deep down inside of her she kind of wished she hadn't found out in the first place. After that night, she never saw or heard from John, Dean and Sam Winchester ever again. She was sure that Bobby was pissed about something else because he still talked to John on the phone after that for a few months, but shortly after that he stopped getting calls from him.

She never pushed the subject. Something must have obviously happened, their was some sort of falling out from what she could guess because every time Brooke would mention _anyone _with the name "John" Her uncle Bobby would flinch with anger.

The rain was pouring now; she could hardly see the road. The darkness of the night wasn't much help for her either. Pulling to the side of the road Brooke parked her sleek black 69' Camaro that her uncle had built for her. She let out a sigh of frustration as she turned off the engine.

"You've _got _to be kidding me" She muttered to herself as she placed her hands on the steering wheel, resting her head on them. "I'm fucking lost" She yelled in anger her head still resting on the steering wheel.

Brooke jumped, what felt like twenty feet in the air when she heard the knocking at her window. Quickly looking up, Brooke saw that a guy around her age was standing outside her car. He was blonde from what she could tell. But he was wearing a black beanie that covered up most of his hair. Brooke rolled down her window half way and looked to the guy.

"Car trouble?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh, no" Brooke said turning on her engine. "I am kind of lost" She said in an embarrassed tone.

"You're lost?" He said with a chuckle. "You must be new" He said still faintly chuckling at her comment. "Where are you headed?" He asked with a flirtatious grin. Brooke tried to smile back but the truth was that she wasn't that attracted to him to go as far as to flirt with him. He was cute and everything, just… not her type.

"Uh, Here's the address" Brooke said rolling her window down all the way so she could hand the piece of paper to him.

"I'm Reid Garwin by the way" He said with a smirk as he looked down at the paper.

Brooke gave him a tiny smile not wanting to be rude. "Brooke Singer" She said in a hushed tone. "Do you know where it is?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course I do" He said with a smile handing her the piece of paper back. "And might I add, _welcome to Ipswich College_" He said with a tiny chuckle. Brooke let out a sigh of relief that he knew where she was trying to get.

"Do you go there?" She asked Reid.

Reid nodded, still standing in the rain. But for some odd reason, he looked completely dry. As if the rain was completely missing him. "You want to follow me back? My friend and I are just heading back in for the night" He said looking over across the street at the Black Hummer. "It's only a few miles away"

"Sure" Brooke said smiling. "I just don't know how you guys are going to be able to see through all this rain" She said with a shake of her head, annoyed at the weather.

"Oh, it will be no problem. Don't worry" Reid said with a laugh. "Just follow us" He said as he began to walk to the Black Hummer. "We'll get you there safe" He spoke in a promising tone. Brooke nodded and rolled up her window watching as Reid got into the car.

"God I really hope they aren't freaks" Brooke muttered to herself as she pulled out, following the Black Hummer. _If Uncle Bobby found out about this he would kill me_, she said inside her head.

Reid was right. It was only a few miles away. It took less then five minutes for them to get to the college. Brooke found herself feeling quite embarrassed for thinking that the guys that were helping her out were some kind of freaks. But she couldn't help it. Knowing everything she knew, she always had something like that in the back of her head.

Brooke parked her car besides the black Hummer. "Thank you so much" Brooke said getting out of the car. She hadn't even noticed that it had stopped raining.

"Whoa" The other guy said as Brooke emerged from her car.

Brooke was dressed in a tight pair of hip huggers, with a black spaghetti strap tank top. Reid muttered something that Brooke could only make out as _"I told you so" _

Brooke quickly pulled out her jacket and put it on. "Again, thank you" She said with a friendly smile moving her seat so she could grab her bags.

"What floor are you on?" The other male asked. Brooke looked at her four suitcases and gave a frown. "Fourth" she muttered in a sad tone.

The male laughed and shook his head at her reaction. "So are we" He said with a smile. "Let us give you a hand" He offered extending his hand for Brooke's bag.

Brooke was hesitant at first but finally gave in after a few minutes. She really didn't feel like lugging her four suitcases all the way to the fourth floor. "Thanks" Brooke said with a little laugh embarrassed at how helpless she probably looked to these two guys.

"It's no problem" Reid said grabbing two of the suitcases out from Brooke's car.

"I'm Tyler" The other male said grabbing the other two.

"I'm Brooke" She said grabbing her duffle bag from the passenger seat.

"Nice to meet you" Brooke nodded with a smile as she locked her car up, shutting the door.

It only took a few minutes for them to get to the fourth floor; it seemed as if carrying Brooke's bags was like carrying a tissue to Reid and Tyler. "Oh, your roommate is Kate" Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Is that bad?" Brooke said in a nervous tone.

"No, not _that _bad" Reid said with a smirk as he opened the door.

"Whoa!" Brooke said shocked at what he had just done. "Aren't you going to knock?"

"Kate's out of town right now" He said with a laugh.

"And the door was unlocked?" She said with a kink of her eyebrow.

Reid shook his head and laughed at Brookes comment. "Kate is our friend Pogue's girlfriend, he must have been in here earlier looking for something and forgot to lock it up" He said as he they all entered the room.

Brooke looked around the room as she dropped her duffle bag on the empty bed. "I'm guessing this is mine" Brooke said looking at the blankness of the side of the room she was standing on and then the more decorated side of the room that she could only guess belonged to Kate.

"So what happened to the roommate that lived here with Kate before?" Brooke asked. "Did she graduate?"

"No, she left last year" Tyler said setting Brookes bags next to her dresser.

"…Because of Kate?" Brooke said hoping that it wasn't true.

Reid and Tyler laughed in union. "No" Tyler said still chuckling. "She got into Harvard, packed up her bags and left" Brooke nodded as she bent over pulling a plastic bag that held her comforter and sheets in.

"Oh, that's good for her" Brooke said with a grunt as she tugged at the bag trying to get it out from under the bed. With one last pull Brooke went falling backwards as the bag flew out from under the bed.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah" Brooke said with still sitting on the floor. "I'm just a little tired" Brooke admitted getting up from the floor. "I've been driving for the past two days" Brooke yawned as she unzipped the plastic bag pulling out the sheet and comforters.

"Ever heard of a plane?" Reid said with a laugh.

"And leave my car behind?" Brooke chuckled. "Hell no"

Tyler chuckled and helped Brooke with her sheets. "It's a sweet ride, I'll give you that" He said pulling the sheet over her bed.

"Damn straight!" Brooke said with a laugh throwing the comforter over the sheets. "Well, thanks for the help guys" Brooke said with a smile as she threw the pillows on the bed. "But I'm going to hit the sack- I haven't slept in a while" She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, if you need anything we'll just be down the hall" Reid said already in the doorway.

"Thanks" Brooke said with another smile. "Again"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Tyler asked as he walked out the door, Brooke following behind him so she could lock it up.

"Nothing really" Brooke said with a sigh. "Probably unpacking"

"You should come to Nicky's with us" Reid suggested as both he and Tyler walked down the hall.

"Uh, Sure when?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow night" Tyler called out from down the hall. "Around eight"

"Alright, see you then" Brooke said closing her door locking up the room.

_Well, least I met some people. _She told herself as she sat on her bed. Brooke picked up her cell phone and dialed her uncles number, all she got was the machine.

"Hey Uncle Bobby, it's me" She said with a yawn. "I just go in; calling to make sure you're okay. Hopefully you won't starve to death" She said with a chuckle. "Okay, well- call me when you have the time. Give backup a rub for me. Bye"

It only took a few minutes for Brooke to fall into a deep slumber. She hadn't even changed out of her clothes or bothered getting under her covers. She was exhausted and needed to sleep, especially if she was going to be going out tomorrow night. She wasn't attracted to Tyler or Reid or course. But they seemed like good guys, good enough to hang out with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bobby-" Sam said as he and Dean took a seat at the kitchen table.

After the death of John Winchester, Dean and Sam had made it a habit to visit Bobby more often. He had grown into a father type figure for them. Of course, nobody could take the place of their real father. There was no-one else like John Winchester. Yes, he had his faults but that didn't mean he was a horrible dad.

Dean used to tell Sam that their father was a "Super Hero" when they were younger. Of course Sam wasn't that naïve enough to actually believe his brothers stories.

"-The light on your answering machine is blinking" Bobby looked up from what he was doing and quickly walked over to the machine pressing the button.

"_Hey Uncle Bobby, it's me-- I just go in; calling to make sure you're okay. Hopefully you won't starve to death--"_

Dean let out a loud laugh at that part of the message.

"_--Okay, well- call me when you have the time. Give backup a rub for me. Bye"_

"So Bobby" Dean said throwing a smirk towards his family friend. "Who's the chick you been hiding from us" He said with a laugh. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to read the books that were open in front of them.

"Damnit!" Bobby muttered in a growl. He really wanted to be home for when Brooke called to let him know that she had made it okay. Although he found it humorous that _she _was calling to check up on _him _to see how _he _was dealing.

"Who was it?" Dean asked again this time in a more serious tone seeing how visibly upset Bobby was.

"Uh, it was Brooke" Bobby said turning himself so he was facing the two brothers.

"Brooke?" Sam spoke, confused at what was going on. "Who's that?"

Dean had the same confused expression written on his face.

"My niece" He muttered sitting down at the table.

Dean let out a chuckle, the memory of Brooke coming back into his mind. She was _not _very nice to him. She never did give him a drink that night. He looked over at his brother who still looked confused.

"You seriously don't remember?" Dean said looking to Sam. "You told her about _demonic threats_"

Sam's face fell remembering it now. He quickly gave Bobby an apologetic glance. He never did get the chance to apologize for that. "Yeah… sorry about that, Bobby"

"Don't worry about it, Sam" Bobby said with a smile. "She would have had to find out about it eventually"

"Yeah, I guess it's good that Sam opened his big mouth" Dean said with a smirk causing Sam to kick him from under the table. Dean kicked him back and then brought his attention back to Bobby.

"Where is she?"

"College" Bobby muttered. He wasn't too happy about that, but at the time word of a _demonic war _was being spread around by numerous hunters. He needed to get Brooke as far away from him as possible if he was going to be in any part of it. Of course that was over a year ago. Since she had applied to college so late, she had to spend time in the college a few towns away from their house. Brooke lived on campus and stayed with Bobby during the weekends and holidays.

"How old is she again?" Sam asked.

"She just turned twenty-one" He said in yet another mutter. He wasn't too happy about that either. But it's not like he could have stopped that from happening.

"Wow" Dean said looking up from his books. "How come we never saw her around your place?" He asked Bobby.

"She attending a college a few towns down from here" He said still keeping his focus on his book. "She came back on the weekends though. And for the holidays"

"Wait… we saw you on weekends"

"Yeah" Bobby said with a nod. "You didn't come over though" He added.

He was right. Dean and Sam _never _came over on the weekends. If they called him telling him that they were on their way over he would suggest meeting them halfway somewhere. They never really knew why but it wasn't a big deal to them.

"Why were you hiding her away from us all this time?" Dean wondered out loud, causing Sam to kick him yet again in the leg. "Ouch!" He yelled glaring towards his younger brother. "Just wondering"

"I wasn't _hiding_ her from you guys" Bobby said glancing up from his book. "I was hiding her away from _your _world. My world" He looked down at the book he was reading about occults and witchcraft and let out a sigh. "_This _world"

Dean and Sam nodded agreeing with what Bobby was getting at. "Are you going to call her?" Sam asked looking to the still flashing light on Bobby's answering machine.

"Yeah, I'll call her later" He said glancing in the phones direction.

"We can take a break" Sam offered.

"Nah" Bobby said with a shake of his head. "She'd throw a bitch-fit if she found out that I had you guys over"

"What, why?" Sam said in shock. Was she mad at him for telling her about Bobby?

"Well one: I'd have to explain to her that I've been working with you guys for over a year when she thinks that I've lost all contact with the Winchesters" He said with a tiny smile. "Oh" He grinned a happy grin that caused Sam to smile himself. "She'd always freak out because she hates Dean"

Dean's head shot up. "What?!" He said in shock.

"Yeah, She didn't like you" Bobby said with the same smile. "If I remember correctly she said _Dean is a self absorbed, arrogant son of a bitch that antagonizes everything that is in his sight so he can feel better about himself_…. Yup- that was it"

Dean's mouth hung open after hearing what Bobby's niece had said about him while Sam held onto his side with laughter. "I was kind of relieved when she told me that" Bobby said with chuckle. "I mean, god knows I couldn't have her end up_ liking _you and having those girly crushes girls have"

Dean let out a scoff and glared down at his book. "Whatever" He muttered causing Sam to laugh even harder.

After the laughter from Sam died down, everyone went back to reading. That was until Sam interrupted, yet again. "What school does she go to?" He asked curious as to where she was attending.

"Some hoity rich folk's college in something_ "ips" _in Massachusetts" He said with a chuckle. "I'm sure all the kids welcomed her with open arms as she roared into town in the old Camaro." He let out a sigh hoping that his niece was having an okay time up there. She had always been _just _a few towns down from him. Now she was states away.

"We'll be heading up to Massachusetts in a week" Sam said with a smile. "We'll drop in and say _hi_" He smiled and let out a tiny chuckle. "I'm sure she'll be _thrilled _to see Dean" He joked causing his brother to glare at him.

"Don't do that! She'd be _furious _with me" Bobby said giving Sam a stern look. Before Sam could agree the phone rang.

Getting up from his seat, Bobby walked over to the phone picking it up with a sigh. "-Hello?" He spoke into the line.

"_Hey Bobby!" _A cheerful female voice said coming from the other line.

"Hey kiddo! How are you? Do you like it up there? How's the college? Have you made any new friends?-"

Dean and Sam chuckled quietly to themselves watching Bobby act like this. It was something they'd never seen.

"_Whoa, chill Uncle Bobby" _The voice from the other line said with a laugh. _"I'm fine. Yes, I like it up here- I wish the weather was better. The college looks kind of creepy, kind of like a castle but I think it's because I only saw it during the night" _She laughed.

"Wait? Where are you then? How come you've only seen it at night?"

"_Oh, I've been inside the dorm all day setting up my room. And I got here at night so that's the reason why—" _There was silence from the other line.

"What was that?" Bobby asked obviously hearing something that the boys hadn't.

"_I got to go Bobby" _The girl's voice said from the other line. _"Reid and Tyler are here"_

"Who are Reid and Tyler? Why are they _here_" He mimicked Brookes voice. "Isn't it night time over there? Shouldn't they be asleep" Dean chuckled at Bobby's comment.

"_I got to go" _She repeated again. _"They're taking me out to some place called Nicky's- I'll talk to you again later—" _The girls voice sounded like it was fading, as if she were walking away from phone.

"Wait! Who's Nicky? And who are these Reid and Tyler fello-" Before bobby could finish his sentence the sound of the dial tone rang in his ear causing him to slam the phone down in frustration.

Dean and Sam were silent as they looked up to Bobby. After a few minutes of silence Bobby turned back to the boys with a smile.

"So-" He said with a grin. "When did you guys say you were headed up to Massachusetts?"

Dean and Sam chuckled and shook their head. They knew what he was going to ask. "_Check up on Brooke" _He didn't even have to ask, the look in his eyes and his smile gave it all away. It looked like they _were _going to make a stop in Massachusetts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke quickly threw on her jacket and boots before she headed to the door. "Just a sec" She hollered as she zipped up her boots. Her outfit wasn't _that _revealing. Just a pair of dark blue low riders, a white tank top that ended at her belly button and her old black leather jacket.

Brooke jogged over to the door unlocking before she swung it open. "I didn't know you guys would be earl-" Brooke stopped dead in her sentence when she realized that the man standing in front of her was neither Reid nor Tyler. He was tall; he wore a leather jacket over a black tank top. His hair dirty blonde and fell to his shoulders. "Um, can I help you?" Brooke asked confused as to who he was and why he was at her door.

"Oh…Hey" He said in a deep tone. "I'm Pogue" He said with a shy smile.

"Oh, yeah- you're Kate's boyfriend" She said with a smile opening the door open more welcoming him inside.

"Yeah... How'd you know?" He asked a little surprised that she knew.

"I met these guys last night" Brooke said standing in the middle of the room. "They told me about Kate and that you were her boyfriend"

Pogue chuckled already knowing the guys she was talking about. Reid and Tyler hadn't said anything about it last night when they were at the meeting, but he was sure that's why they suggested they all go out to Nicky's tonight. "Let me guess, Reid and Tyler?" He said still chuckling.

"Yeah" Brooke said with a confused smile. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess" He laughed. "I was just going to sneak in here and grab something I left" Pogue said trying to justify why he was standing in the middle of the room with his girlfriend's new roommate.

"Oh, no problem. I'm sure Reid and Tyler will be here any-"

"Second?" A familiar male voice said.

"Pogue" Reid spoke with a smirk across his face. "You still up for Nicky's?"

Brooke looked from Pogue back to Reid and Tyler and smiled. "Yeah, you should come" Brooke encouraged with a soft smile. "The more the merrier"

"Yeah, Pogue" Tyler said with a smirk of his own. "_The more the merrier" _

"Sure" Pogue said with a smile. "I'll go—Reid, I got to talk to you for a sec, Tyler why don't you take her to the car"

"Okay" Tyler obeyed. "Come on Brooke. I'll let you sit shot gun" He said throwing a grin at Reid as they shut the door behind them.

"What are you doing Reid?" Pogue spoke in a demanding voice.

"Nothing" He shrugged still having the smirk spread across his face. "Just having some _fun_"

"Why are you letting her into our lives?" He spoke in a more calm voice.

"Well for starters- have you _looked _at the girl? She's fucking hot" Pogue couldn't deny that, Brooke was a very attractive girl, but that didn't matter. He knew that Caleb was going to have a problem with it.

"I know what you're thinking" Reid spoke. "Caleb's going to be pissed. But _who _cares" He rolled his eyes. "Brooke is a cool chick"

"You haven't used your powers around her have you?" Pogue asked.

Reid smiled with a shrug pouting out his lips. "Not… _really_" Pogue let out a frustrated growl. "I may have made it easier for her to drive in the weather" He admitted. "And Tyler and I _may _have helped her out with her suitcases"

"What's the big deal about that?" Pogue questioned.

"Well there was four… and they both weighed at least 80 pounds"

"Is that all?"

Reid laughed at remembrance of that last thing he did for her using his power. "Uh, no" He said still chuckling. "She was having trouble pulling out some stuff from under her bed." He let out another laugh this time louder. "I _may _have used my power then to give it a pull for her" He shook his head and laughed at the mental image that was replaying in his head. "She fell on her ass. I didn't mean to use so much force on it" He chuckled.

Pogue was _not _amused though. "Caleb is going to freak-out" He said with a shake of his head as he left the room and walked down the hall.

"Who says Caleb has to know?" Reid yelled running out of the room shutting the door without even touching it.

"REID!" Pogue yelled.

"Okay. That was the last time I use my power for her" He chuckled as they walked down the stairs. "But dude- Isn't she smoking' hot?" He said nudging Pogue in the side. "And she's on our floor. How fucking awesome is that?"

"I don't think Kate's going to be too happy about this" Pogue said as they walked out of the doors and over to where the black hummer was parked.

"When is Kate happy about _anything_" Reid muttered before he opened the door to the backseat, seeing that Brooke was already sitting in the front seat in conversation with Tyler.

"Shut up" Pogue said rolling his eyes at Reid. They both opened the door with a laugh and climbed into the backseat.

"Jeeze" Tyler said pulling out of the parking space. "Took you guys long enough"

"Shut up, Tyler" They both spoke in union. Brooke quietly chuckle at this not wanting to make Tyler feel bad.

"So, where's Nicky's?" Brooke asked as she contained her laughter.

"You were parked out side of it last night" Tyler said finally speaking up.

"Oh, so my first night on town, you guys are taking me to a biker bar?" She joked with a laugh. Pogue let out a loud chuckle as well as Tyler but Reid sat in silence with a tiny smile. "Don't worry about it" Brooke added looking back at Reid. "If there's a pool table, I'll feel right at home" She said with a wink.

"You play pool?" Pogue asked.

"Hell yeah!" She said with a proud smile. "I've been playing since I was thirteen" She grinned looking out the window. They were already in town now. Brooke didn't even notice if they were speeding. Last night it only took maybe a few minutes to get to the dorms from in town. But it seemed like they were in town in less then thirty seconds. "Wow that was fast" Brooke said to herself as they pulled into the parking lot.

"We better get inside before the rush hits" Pogue said getting out of the car.

Just as Brooke was about to open her door Reid was already standing next to it, the door wide open. She almost fell out of the car reaching for the now non existent door handle. Luckily Reid had caught her before she tumbled out of the car. "You okay?" He said helping her up.

"Yeah, Just clumsy" Brooke said embarrassed at what had just happened.

"Don't worry. So is Tyler" He said causing Tyler to let out a scoff at his remark.

"How bout we get you to those pool tables?" Pogue said stepping in-between Brooke and Reid. "I'm sure you can give these guys a run for their money" He said with a laugh placing his arm around Brooke shoulder.

Brooke laughed and shook her head at him as they walked into Nicky's. The room was crowded already, she couldn't believe that anyone else would be able to fit in. "You hungry?" Pogue asked dropping his arm off of Brookes shoulder.

"Starving" Brooke admitted with a laugh.

Pogue laughed and shook his head. "Come on, let's get you some food" He said laughing as he escorted her to the bar.

"_YO' POGUE!" _A male voice said from the other side of the bar. Pogue quickly shot his head up to see who was calling him.

"Go ahead" Brooke said with a smile looking at Pogue who was clearly interested in what the male was calling him over for. "I know how to order" She teased.

"You sure?" He asked

"Positive. Go ahead" She insisted.

"Alright, I'll be right over there if you need anything" He said with a grin as he walked away and over to the voice, stopping to give people high fives on the way over.

Brooke waited by the counter for the bartender to take her order. She skimmed the menu but was startled when someone's hand slapped her hard on the butt.

"How you doin' hot stuff?" A male's voice said causing Brooke to turn herself away to face him. Brooke smiled and shook her head.

"Wow.My wish came true" Brooke spoke sarcastically "Before I came here I was thinking that I wouldn't meet any assholes. But then you came in and POOF, it was like magic—ASSHOLE." She gave him a smirk of her own.

"You want to say that to me again, bitch!" He said in an angry tone.

"What? Did I not speak clear enough for you?" Brooke said giving him a glare. "Was I not loud enough?"

"Bitch, you better watch who you're talking to!" Brooke let out a laugh and shook her head again. Was he serious? Oh, this was _too _good.

"Leave her alone, Aaron" A deep voice said from behind her.

Before Brooke got a chance to look around the male was standing in front of her, blocking Aaron from touching her.

"I suggest you walk away" He said in a growl.

Brooke smiled a bit. All her life she never really had anyone stick up for her. She was always her own protector. If she got into trouble, she'd get herself out of the mess. But it was kind of nice to have someone do it for her for the first time.

"Is there a problem boys?" The bartender asked walking up to all of them.

"Nope" Aaron said backing away. "No problem Nicky"

"Good. Let's keep it that way" He said glaring towards the male who had just slapped Brooke's ass minutes before.

Looking over to Brooke, Nicky smiled. "What can I get you sweetheart?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"I'll have a burger and fries" Brooke said with a warm smile. "And anything that's on tap" She added causing Nicky to chuckle.

"My kind of girl" He laughed as he walked away leaving Brooke with a smile.

Brooke turned herself so she could face the male that had defended her. "Thank you" She said with a smile looking at him for the first time. She wasn't able to see his face before seeing how his back was facing her when he was defending her.

He was smiling which caused Brooke to smile even more, her dimples deepening. The smile was contagious, she was pretty sure it could bring anyone in a bad mood out of it and into a happy one. His hair was a black color. It wasn't too short. The top of his hair stood up, curving to the side a bit which caused Brooke to smile again. She had to stop herself from reaching up and touching his hair. Now she felt like a complete idiot just staring at his hair.

"It was no problem" The male said with a grin. "Aarons a jerk"

"I was going to say _dick _but yours seems a little less mean" She said with a smile causing him to laugh.

"No, _Dick _does seem to fit him" He continued to laugh. "I'm Caleb" He said extending his hand.

"Brooke Singer" She said grabbing a hold of his hand, shaking it.

There was silence between the two of them as Caleb stared at Brooke chest. Brooke quickly dropped her hand from his and stepped back. Realizing what Brooke was probably thinking he was doing, he quickly cleared his throat and scratched the top of his head.

"Sorry" He muttered looking down at the floor. "I was looking at your necklace" He said pointing to the amulet that hung from Brooke's neck as he continued to look down at the ground.

"Oh" Brooke said embarrassed that she hadn't thought that _that _was what he was looking at. But give her a break, some guy she didn't even know who looking at her chest- anyone would have thought that. "Sorry" She said laughing a little

Caleb looked up at her with the smile that somehow caused her to smile even harder. The one that caused her dimples to deepen. "My uncle gave it to me before I left" She said with a shrug.

"May I?" Caleb asked as he reached his hand out to touch it.

"Sure" Brooke said with another smile as she watched his hand carefully grab the amulet, studying it. He was being very gentle making sure not to break the amulet or _accidentally _graze his hand on her chest like most guys would if they had the chance.

"Your uncle gave you this?" He said carefully dropping the necklace.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded.

"Sixth Pentacle of Mars from the Key of Solomon" Brooke was shocked that he knew what it was, her jaw felt like it had dropped to the floor. _Nobody _she had met ever knew about it. _No one. _

"Wow" Brooke said in an impressed tone.

"_Their sword shall enter into their own heart, and their bow shall be broken_."He said reciting the words written on it.

"Again" Brooke said with a smile. "Wow"

Caleb laughed and shrugged his shoulders with that smile of his. "I read a lot" He claimed causing Brooke to laugh.

"And apparently you've read about The Secret Alphabet of _Malachim_" Caleb let out another laugh at Brooke comment glad that she knew about it as well. It would have been a little awkward if she thought it was just some piece of jewelry. But he knew that she must have had some sort of idea of its meaning.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked with his smile.

"My uncle made it for me"

"Wow" Caleb said. Now he was the one who was impressed. "He made it?"

"Yup" She said with a nod.

"Sweetheart" Mickey's voice said. "Your orders ready" He said handing Brooke her food and drink.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" She said trying to reach for some cash in her pocket. But before she could pull any out Caleb was handing Nicky a twenty dollar bill.

"You don't have to do that" Brooke said with a little smile, embarrassed that a complete stranger was paying for her meal.

"It's no problem" He said with a smile grabbing Brooke's beer before she could spill it. He placed it in her hand with a laugh. "I've got to go meet my friends" He said with a smile. "But maybe I'll see you around here later" Brooke nodded with a smile. "Okay. Well- I'll be seeing you" He said still smiling that perfect smile, turning away walking away from Brooke.

Brooke turned herself around as well and walked in the direction she saw Pogue heading in earlier. That's when she spotted him and Tyler sitting at an empty table.

"Brooke!" Tyler called gesturing for her to come and sit with them.

"Sorry for ditching you like that" Pogue said grabbing Brooke's food before she dropped it as he pulled out her chair for her.

Wow, this was _not _like any of the towns she's been to. The only guy to ever pull out a chair for Brooke to sit in was her uncle. He would love these guys.

"Nothing too bad happened did it?" Pogue joked with a little laugh.

Brooke settled into her seat and grabbed on of her fries. "Well, some guy slapped my ass" She said with a laugh. Both Pogue and Tyler's facial expressions were serious. Brooke was silent waiting for one of them to speak.

"Who was it?" Pogue asked in a growl.

"Down boy" She said with a comforting smile placing her hand on his shoulder trying to loosen him up a bit.

"I just kicked some dudes ass in pool" Reid's voice said from behind Brooke. She didn't look back though; her hand was still placed on Pogue's shoulder as he slowly relaxed.

"Hey" She said in a soothing tone. "It's okay" She promised.

Pogue was upset. He was already becoming _way _to overprotective of this girl he had just met. Maybe it was because she was Kate's new roommate. It frustrated him though because he had scolded Reid earlier for bringing her into their lives. He knew they would all grow too attached to her. This already seemed to be happening to Pogue.

"Sorry" He said taking in a deep breath. Brooke smiled and let go of his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much" She said with a wink.

"_Well, well_" Reid's voice said from behind her again. "Look what the cat dragged in"

"What's up, Reid" A very familiar voice said from behind her. Brooke turned herself around looking to who Reid was talking to. She was right; it was no one other than Caleb.

"Brooke?" He said with his smile. Pogue, Tyler and Reid all exchanged glances with each other.

"You guys know each other?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, we just met" Brooke said still smiling with Caleb. It was contagious. "_You _guys know each other?" She said with a little laugh. "This really _is _a small town" She joked.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want us to check up on her?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yes" Bobby said without a drop of hesitation in his voice. "I would very much appreciate that"

"Why?" Dean questioned. "I thought you didn't want us to a second ago"

Bobby shook his head with a sigh. "Yeah" He nodded. "That was until she hung up on me to go hang out with some _Reid _and _Tyler_" His face grew red with anger.

"… You're having us check up on her because she's with boys?" Dean said with a chuckle only to get an angry glare from Bobby that shut him up immediately.

"Yes. That's exactly why. She's only been there for _one _day and she's already heading out with two guys" He grabbed his beer and took a swig from it.

Sam nodded his head and agreed with Bobby. "We're going up there next week" He said with a comforting pat on Bobby's back. "We'll make a visit and see how she's doing" He promised. "Besides, the last time we saw Brooke she made fun of Dean" He chuckled. "That is something I want to see again"

Dean glared at Sam and shook his head. "Shut up" He muttered.

"Why are you boys headed to Massachusetts anyways?" Bobby spoke finally at ease now knowing that Dean and Sam were going to check up on his niece.

"Ellen called a few days ago with some information she heard these other hunters talk about" Sam said flipping the pages of his book. "Something about witchcraft" He muttered.

"Yeah, we're hunting _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_" He said laughing at his own joke. Bobby and Sam shook their heads at the oldest Winchester.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"We don't know yet" Dean said slamming his book shut. He was tired of reading, his hands had begun cramping up from all the writing he had done. "You want a beer?" He asked Bobby.

"No" He answered shutting his own book seeing that it was nearly 12am.

"When are you guys leaving?" He asked again.

"Sometime next week" Sam said shutting his own book.

"Maybe you guys should head out tonight" Bobby said with a helpless smile. "I mean, if you guys leave by tonight you can get their in… maybe two or three days"

Dean let out a groan putting the beer away. He knew that even if they were to say _no_ they would end up leaving anyways by morning.

"Why don't you go?" Dean questioned.

"Do you know how pissed Brooke would be if her _Uncle Bobby _showed up to check up on her?" Bobby said with a shake of his head. She would be livid with him.

"Well who's to say she won't do the same thing when _we _show up"

"She'll get over it" Bobby said throwing Deans coat to him. "Call me when you guys see her" Sam nodded agreeing with Bobby as he and his brother began walking out of the door. "Oh and Dean-" Bobby said in a serious tone. "_Please _don't get distracted"

Dean gave Bobby a confused face. "Distracted?"

"She lives in a dorm" Bobby said causing Dean to smirk.

"Sweet" He said

"I'll keep an eye on him" Sam said as he shut the door behind him. Oh, this was going to be a long ride. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing Brooke. It was about time someone put Dean in his place—she seemed like the perfect person for that.

"Where is Brooke again?" Sam asked Dean who was now pulling out of Bobby's driveway.

"Massachusetts" Dean said with a laugh. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"I know that idiot, WHERE in Massachusetts is she?"

"Oh, uh- I don't know" Dean said grabbing the piece of paper Bobby had written the address on. "Ipswich" Dean snorted at the name. "So, how long till we actually get to this place?" Dean asked as they drove north, starting their journey to go see Brooke in Ipswich Massachusetts.

He had to admit, he was pretty excited to see her. Though he didn't know what she looked like, he still felt anxious. He was sure she was gorgeous being how Bobby always hid her from them.

"25 hours and 4 minutes" Sam said as he closed his laptop. Dean looked to his brother confused at his answer. "Map quest" Sam spoke not needing to see Deans face to know that he was confused. "I got the address from Bobby" Dean nodded his head. "That is if we don't stop at all" Sam added.

"What?" Dean complained. "No friggin' way. I'm not driving 25 strait hours"

"-And four minutes" Sam corrected with a smirk.

"What ever map quest- No, there is _no _way I'm driving for a whole day without stopping for food and sleep"

Sam smirked at Dean's comment. "Please, like you aren't excited to see Brooke" Sam said with a chuckle.

"We haven't seen her since she was thirteen" Dean muttered.

"You didn't see the picture?" The youngest brother asked only to get a confused expression from Dean. "In the book you were reading, like halfway through it there is a picture of her and Bobby"

"I didn't see any picture" Dean said in an angry tone.

"That because you weren't really reading" Sam said irritated by his brother.

"Is she hot?"

"Uh YEAH" Sam said with a nod. "No wonder why Bobby never had us over when she was around" Sam said looking at his computer.

"So that _is _why he was hiding her from us" Dean chuckled. "Looks like I have something to look forward to after all"

"Hey what time is it?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's about 12:30 in the morning, why?" Sam spoke back,

"Because at five thirty it's your time to drive so I can get some sleep"

"We're not stopping now?" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Nope" Dean spoke with a smirk. "We'll get their in twenty-five hours and four minutes" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"You're pathetic"

"That I am" He agreed. "But now I'm curious as to what Brooke looks like these days" he chuckled at his own comment. "So why do you think Bobby's got his knickers in a twist about her hanging out with guys"

"Again" Sam said stating the oblivious for his brother. "You didn't see the picture of her. She stunning" Dean nodded stepping on the gas a bit harder. "Besides, you haven't even seen her yet and look at the way your acting" He pointed out. "Bobby is probably just worried that she met some guys like _you_"

"Yeah" Dean said with a faint chuckle. "That wouldn't be too good"

Sam's phone rang cutting off the conversation he was having with his brother. "Its bobby" He said looking down at the caller ID.

"What's up Bobby?" Sam said into his phone. "Uh hu" He said with a laugh. "Yeah, I'll make sure that doesn't happen" He said with a smirk. "Don't worry"

Dean glanced over at his brother who was silently laughing to himself as he hung up the phone. "What is it?" He asked confused as to what was so funny.

Sam shook his head with a smirk. "That was Bobby" He said looking over to Dean. "He wanted to tell me to tell you, _keep your hands off my freaking' niece or so help me god-" _Sam repeated as he mimicked Bobby's voice.

"He didn't say that" Dean said in shock.

"Yeah" Sam said with a laugh. "And I edited it for you" Sam shook his head with another laugh. "He said that he's got enough to worry about with her hanging out with boys he doesn't need to worry about _you _trying to _get _with her"

Dean laughed trying to imagine Bobby saying "get with"

"Get to sleep" Dean said with a laugh. "Because your ass better be up and ready to drive at five thirty"

……………………………

The first few hours at Nicky's Brooke spent with Pogue and Caleb. When Caleb and Pogue went outside to talk, Brooke made her way over to Tyler and Reid who were shooting pool.

"Pool" Brooke said with a smirk as she got to the table. "Mind if I play?" She asked taking out a cue stick.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Reid said with a laugh.

"Yes I'm sure" Brooke said with a laugh bumping him out of the way. "Rack em' up baby boy" Brooke said to Reid with a smirk.

"_Don't _cheat" Tyler whispered to Reid. "Caleb will kick your ass if he finds out" Reid rolled his eyes at Tyler and set up the balls.

"Ladies first?" Reid said with a smile.

"What a gentleman" Brooke said with a laugh as she moved across the pool table so she could make her shot. "I've got to warn you though" Brooke said as she leaned over the table lining her stick up with the white ball. "I'm a pretty good pool player" She said with a smile.

"Well then show us what you got" Reid said with a chuckle not thinking Brooke could really play. Most of the girls that came to Nicky's didn't even know how to hold the pool stick right.

Brooke smiled and sank four balls in. She looked up at Reid and Tyler whose mouths were both hanging open. "That's what I thought" Brooke said walking across the pool table taking another shot sinking in two balls this time. "You're lucky we're not playing for money" Brooke said with a smirk as she hit the cue ball again sinking in two more balls. "All that's left is the 9 ball" Brooke said looking up to Reid and Tyler whose expressions still hadn't changed. "And that would mean that I'd win… right?" She said with a grin as she lined up her shot.

Of course she made it. There wasn't even any hesitation before she took the shot. She just lined up her cue stick and sank the nine ball into the hole.

"Dude!" Tyler said finally speaking up. "You're amazing!" He said in a serious tone as he looked at the empty pool table.

"It usually takes me only three turns" Brooke said with a smile tossing the while ball to Reid. "I guess I'm a little slow today"

"_You owe me 200 bucks punk!" _The familiar voice said coming in the direction of where Brooke, Tyler and Reid were standing.

"Back off, Aaron" Reid said in a cocky tone as he tossed the white ball in the air.

"I'm not leaving until you pay me my money" Aaron said pushing Reid in the chest.

"HEY!" Brooke screamed quickly moving herself across the table to where Reid and Tyler were.

"Stay out of this bitch!" Aaron yelled pushing Brooke away knocking her into Tyler.

"Don't TOUCH HER!" Tyler yelled throwing a punch at Aaron.

"Oh, you're going to regret that" Aaron said as he wiped away the fresh blood from his lip that Tyler had caused.

"Leave them alone" Brooke said regaining her strength shoving Aaron in the chest causing him to stumble backwards.

"Is your guys little girlfriend trying to pick a fight with me?" Aaron said with a chuckle as he walked closer to Brooke. "I remember you" Aaron said with a laugh as he grabbed Brooke by the waist pulling her closer to him.

"Yes" He said smacking her on the butt again. "How could I forget about _you_" He said with an evil smirk. Before he could touch her again, Brooke kneed him in the groin causing him to fall down.

"You touch me like that again" Brooke said crouching over Aaron. "You wont live to see the daylight" Brooke gave him a fake smile and then got up, beginning to walk away.

Reid and Tyler laughed as they looked at Aaron who was on the ground. As Brooke began to walk away, Aarons foot kicked under hers causing her to fall, smacking her head to the ground.

"HEY!" Two loud voices said coming from across the room. Brooke knew the voice, it was Pogue and Caleb.

Aaron's buddies muttered in hushed tones to each other as they helped up Aaron and ran out of the bar. "GO AFTER THEM!" Caleb yelled as he ran over to Brooke's side picking her up and off the ground.

Brooke was knocked out though. Once her head hit the floor, everything in the room went black.

Tyler, Reid and Pogue all ran out of the bar chasing after Aaron and his friends while Caleb carried Brooke out of the bar.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Nicky asked handing Caleb an icepack as they got to his silver mustang. Caleb gently placed Brooke in the passenger side, buckling her up. He then carefully moved her head a bit placing the icepack under it so the bump that was starting would die down.

"I'm taking her to the hospital" Caleb said shutting the passenger side door. "If Aaron and those punks come back- call me" He demanded handing Nicky a fifty dollar bill.

"Keep it" Nicky said handing the money back to Caleb. "I'll call free of charge" He said looking down at Brooke. "Don't go chasing after them yet, Caleb" Nicky said looking back up to him. "You need to get this girl looked at"

Caleb nodded and walked over to the driver's side. "Thanks for the ice pack, Nicky" Caleb said as she started the car. "And call me if they show up again" He yelled as he pulled out of the parking lot watching Nicky give him a nod.

He knew that Reid, Tyler and Pogue must have already gone after Aaron and his friends because the Black Hummer was no longer parked in its spot. "Don't do anything stupid" He muttered to himself as he sped down the road.

-------------------------- ---------------------

"How is she?" Pogue spoke urgently as he made his way next to the bed Brooke was sleeping in at the hospital.

"She's got a mild concussion" The nurse said checking Brooke's blood pressure. "I'm going to need to phone her parents" the nurse said looking over to both Caleb and Pogue. "Do you guys know how I could get a hold of them?"

"We just met her today" Pogue answered looking down at the sleeping brunette.

The nurse nodded seeing that the boys wanted her to leave. "Okay, well. I'll try and find something then" She said with a friendly smile exiting the room.

"Did you find them?" Caleb asked with a growl.

"No" Pogue spat out in anger. "But when we do I'm going to-"

"_Where am I?" _Brooke asked in a groggy tone as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" Caleb said with his smile, causing Brooke to smile as well. "You're in the hospital" The words made Pogue flinch. How could he let something like this happen to her? He knew Reid and Tyler should have never brought her into their lives. Look at what was already happening. The first day of hanging out with them and she ends up in the hospital.

"Oh" Brooke said looking around the room. "Can I leave?" She said with a tiny laugh causing Pogue to lighten up and smile.

"That's up to the doctors" Caleb said with a chuckle.

"This bed is really uncomfortable" She said with a frown as she moved around trying to get herself comfortable. Caleb smiled at her causing her to relax a bit. "You guys want to sneak me out?" She said with a smirk causing Pogue and Caleb to laugh.

"Miss Singer" The nurse said walking back in the room. "Glad to see you're awake" walking over to the other side of Brooke's bed the nurse grabbed a wipe and cleaned away some of the dry blood from her fall. "We're going to need to get a hold of your parents" She said cleaning up Brookes wound.

Brooke looked to Caleb and Pogue knowing that they were now going to find out the truth about her. Quickly looking back at the nurse Brooke spoke in a whisper. "I uh, don't have any parents" She admitted causing Caleb and Pogue to exchange look with one another.

This is what Brooke wanted to avoid. She wanted to avoid the awkward glancing she'd get from people once they found out her parents were dead.

"Okay, well who's your guardian?" She asked.

"Please don't call him" Brooke pleaded. "If you tell him about this he will be on a flight here in less then five minutes to take me back home to go to that stupid community college"

The nurse laughed at Brookes comment and nodded. "Okay" She said with a smile. "But we're going to have to keep you over night then" Brooke let out a groan and rolled her eyes.

"Fine" She mumbled as the nurse exited the room. There was silence as Pogue and Caleb looked down to Brooke with sad smiles. Brooke let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"It's fine" Brooke said forcing a smile. "I was going to tell you guys eventually" She admitted. "But it's not something I would usually bring up on the first day of meeting everyone" She said with a tiny laugh.

"You don't have to talk about this" Pogue said in a calm tone that made Brooke feel relieved. She gave him a little smile and shrugged.

"Its okay" She said with a sigh. "Might as well tell you guys about it now then have you guys always wonder whenever you look at me" Brooke was silent as she let out a little sigh. "My parents died when I was twelve" She admitted not making eye contact with either of the guys.

"So I went and lived with my Uncle Bobby" She smiled a bit thinking about him. "He's very protective. If he found out that I'm in the hospital… he'd probably have a stroke, come back to life to kill Aaron and then die again" Brookes shook her head with a laugh.

Caleb let out a tiny chuckle and shook his head. "Sounds like a great guy" He commented on her uncle. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"They can't really hold me hostage here can they?" Brooke said looking around her hospital room. "I can check myself out right?" She asked looking to Caleb and Pogue.

Caleb let out a sigh and gave Brooke a sad smile. "I think you should stay over night" He said causing Brooke to let out a groan. "Just for tonight"

"I hate hospitals" She said with a frown. She closed her eyes feeling as if the room was spinning. "Ow" She said putting her hand on the bump on her head.

"Pogue, go get the nurse and tell her that Brooke needs something stronger for the pain" Pogue was out the door before Caleb could even finish his sentence.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Caleb asked seeing that Brooke's eyes were still closed. Brooke breathing sped up when the room didn't stop spinning.

"Brooke" Caleb said kneeling down besides her bed grabbing a hold of her hand. "Hey, look at me" He said gently grabbing Brookes face with his other hand. "Open your eyes. I'm here" He spoke softly.

Brooke opened her eyes, her breathing becoming more normal. "I felt like I was falling" Brooke said holding onto Caleb's hand tightly.

"It's okay" He spoke in a soothing voice. "I've got you. I'm not leaving your side" He promised as Brooke slowly closed her eyes, drifting into sleep. She knew nothing bad would happen to her with Caleb by her side.

……………………………

Brooke awoke hours later to see that Caleb was asleep, resting his head on Brookes bed, still holding her hand in his. She looked past him to see Pogue asleep in the chair with Tyler lying on the floor asleep as well.

She looked over in the direction of the couch where Reid was currently resided, snoring away. She smiled to herself seeing that all four of these guys had stayed with her over night. But before Brooke could even move an angry nurse came in the room.

"HEY!" She yelled causing all four of the boys to wake up abruptly. "NOBODY'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE" She yelled. "HOW'D YOU BOYS GET PAST SECURITY" she asked in a tone that demanded an answer.

"Excuse me" Reid said gesturing over to Brooke who was sitting in the hospital bed holding onto her now pounding head. "Could you try and keep it down, please" He said with a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The angry nurse said in a sincere tone to Brooke. "Let's check your vitals" She said walking over to Brooke. "Sir, I'm gonna need her hand" The nurse said to Caleb who was still holding onto Brooke.

Caleb was hesitant as he looked to Brooke who smiled at him with a nod letting him know that she would be fine. Getting out of the way of the nurse Caleb stood closely behind her with Pogue, Tyler and Reid.

"Well" The nurse said with a smile. "You're pulse is back at a normal rate. Are you still having dizzy spells?" She asked. Brooke shook her head and cleared her throat. Before she could even ask, Caleb was handing her a cold bottle of water.

"Thanks" Brooke said in a whisper not wanting to strain her voice. "I thought I was going to dehydrate" She said with tiny laugh after she had swallowed the water.

"Can I go home now?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes" She said with a smile. She then glanced over at the four boys and glared. "You four shouldn't even _be _here" She growled causing Brooke to let out a tiny giggle.

"You're free to go, Miss Singer" She said as she exited the room.

"We'll let you get dressed" Caleb said flashing his smile at Brooke. She loved his smile, she loved _that _smile. It always caused her to perk up with happiness.

"Okay" Brooke said seeing that she was in a hospital night gown. The four boys walked out of the room giving Brooke some privacy.

Letting out a sigh Brooke walked over to the couch that Reid had been sleeping on. She saw that he had used her jeans and shirt as a pillow. She shook her head trying to hold back the laughter as she slipped out of the nightgown and into the clothes she had worn the night before. Brooke quickly placed her hand on her chest realizing that her necklace was missing.

"No" Brooke said in fear as she ran out of the room.

"Whoa!" Caleb said as Brooke ran into him. "Where are you going?" He asked seeing the frantic look on Brookes face.

"My necklace, I lost it. I don't know where it is" She cried out still grasping the part of her chest where the amulet used to lie.

"Hey, Hey" Caleb said putting him arms on Brookes shoulder, crouching down a bit so they were eye to eye. "It's okay" He said with a his smile. "I've got it" He said dropping his hands from Brooke's shoulders, pulling out the necklace from his jacket pocket.

"The nurse said it needed to be taken off" He said placing the necklace on Brooke's neck, helping her put it back on. "She was going to keep it in some box but I slipped her a twenty and she let me hold onto it for you" he said with a chuckle

Brooke smiled as she held onto the amulet. "Why would you do that?" She asked in confusion.

"Because your uncle made it for you" He said with a smile. "And I can tell how much it means to you" Brooke was in utter shock that he had done such a thing. She wanted to cry and hold onto him telling him how grateful she was that she met him. But she couldn't speak. It was as if all her words were trapped in the back of her throat. She just stood there with a wide grin on her face looking up at Caleb.

"Thank you" She finally managed to get out.

"Come on" Pogue said coming up to Brooke and Caleb. "Let's get you some breakfast" Brooke chuckled and nodded her head.

"Fine, but I'm paying for myself this time" She said with a grin looking up at Caleb who only gave her an innocent shrug.

"Deal" Pogue said with a laugh pulling Brooke closer to him as they met up with Reid and Tyler.

"Yes" Tyler said in a relieved tone. "Now we can eat"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam had been driving for a day in a half. About every hour or so they would get a call from Bobby, asking if they were _there yet. _It was like having a kid in the backseat asking if they had made it to their destination yet. "No Bobby, we're _not _there yet. We'll call you when we're close" He said to the worried uncle.

"How many times do you think he's going to call?" Sam asked watching as the sped by the trees.

"Probably every two hours, maybe even more" He said with a sigh. Although it frustrated Dean to have to answer his cell phone every hour, he still felt for the guy. He was sure Bobby was jumping off the walls waiting for Dean and Sam to make it to Ipswich.

The one thing Dean didn't understand is why Brooke had gone all the way to Massachusetts anyways. Yeah, he knew she was there for college- but why did she go so far away? And why had Bobby let her.

"So why do you think Bobby let Brooke go to college in this Ipswich" He said glancing over at his brother.

"Because she's twenty-one and can make her own choices now" Sam said stating the obvious to his brother.

"But Bobby said she was already going to college a few towns down" Dean said keeping his focus on the road. "Why all the sudden would she packs up and leaves?"

"Maybe she wanted to get away" Sam muttered as he opened his computer. "Or maybe Bobby sent her away" He said in a more auditable tone.

"Why would he do that?" Dean said glancing over at Sam.

"Because of the War" He stated in a serious tone. "He knew about it, he probably doesn't want her around him with everything going down"

Dean nodded agreeing with his younger brother. "That explains why he's freaking out" He added as they crossed the state border from Connecticut into Rhode Island.

"So explain to me why we couldn't drive through New York?" Dean spat out with a glare.

"Because if we did that, you would stop every five seconds" Sam said still typing on his laptop. "Besides, If we want to get their by tomorrow morning- we're going to need to continue going this way.

"I wouldn't stop" Dean said with a scoff.

"_Really_?" Sam said in sarcasm knowing that his brother was lying.

"_Yes" _Dean said mocking his brother's tone. "_Really" _

"So you wouldn't stop to get some pizza?" Sam said with a smirk looking to his brother.

Dean was silent. Sam was right; he would have stopped in New York probably on every corner for food. Dean shrugged off Sam's comment and looked back to the road.

"So have you looked up any stuff on the town Brookes living in?" Dean said changing the subject.

"Yeah" Sam said still gazing at his laptop. "It's supposed to be a colonial town" He muttered as he scanned the screen, reading. "And it _sounds _just as boring as it looks"

Dean chuckled at his brother's comment and shook his head. "I kind of guessed that when you said it was a _colonial _town" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and went back to reading. "Anything _bad _ever happen in the town?" Dean asked. He was sure Bobby would have looked everything up before he sent Brooke away but there was no harm in double checking.

"Nothing that I can find" Sam said closing his laptop. "A kid went missing but who doesn't go missing these days?" Dean nodded and let out a yawn. "It's weird though" Sam said looking out the window.

"What's weird?" Dean replied with a confused expression.

"The town" Sam said as he scratched at his chin. "It's like; every single webpage is closed down or something. Every time I tried to look up something the _access was denied_"

Dean gave Sam a worried expression. "Should we tell Bobby?"

"No" Sam said with a shake of his head. "It's probably some computer problems. I'm sure Bobby wouldn't have let Brooke go if there was something bad in the town"

"What if _he _couldn't find anything bad in the town- just like you" Dean said pulling the car to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as the car parked.

"You're driving" He said opening the door, stretching his legs. "I'm about to fall asleep" He said with another yawn.

"Fine" Sam said sliding into the drivers' side pushing away Dean's trash and into the backseat. "Gross" He muttered to himself as he got himself situated. "You know that means your going to have to do research if I'm driving" Sam said to his brother as Dean got into the car shutting the door behind him.

"What's there to look up?" He said resting his head against the window.

"Dean" Sam said in an irritated tone. It was too late. Dean was already snoring away, drooling on the window.

"That just _great_" Sam said to himself as he drove down the road. This was going to be a long ride.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"This is my fault" Pogue said to Caleb in a whisper as he looked over at Brooke who was sitting at the table with Tyler and Reid laughing about something Tyler had done. "I shouldn't have let her come with us. I should have stopped Reid and Tyler" He said with a frustrated sigh.

"How could this possibly be your fault" Caleb said in a hushed tone so nobody could hear them talking.

"I knew that bringing her into our lives would be a bad idea. And I was right, I mean look at it- she already ended up in the hospital" He said in a growl thinking about what had happened.

"That wasn't your fault" Caleb explained trying to relax his friend.

"Yes" Pogue said in a more serious tone. "It was" He stated. "First, she gets her ass slapped by some guy because I left her alone"

Caleb shook his head and let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Pogue said in a frustrated tone.

"We didn't get around to telling you guys how we already knew each other" Caleb said still chuckling.

"You're the one who felt her up" He said in anger.

"No!" Caleb said with a laugh. "Who do you _think _it was?"

"Aaron"

"Yeah" Caleb nodded. "She was mouthing off to him" Pogue smiled and shook his head. She did have quite the temper. But that's what made her so great, she didn't put up with anyone's shit. "Before Aaron could do anything I stepped in between the two of them"

Pogue let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah but she still ended up in the hospital"

"Not because of you"

"We shouldn't have _left _her alone, Caleb"

"She was with Tyler and Reid" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, cause that's a good thing" Pogue said causing Caleb to laugh. "Why are you so calm about this?" Pogue said noticing that Caleb wasn't his usual tense self.

Caleb shrugged and smiled. Pogue laughed knowing what was going on. "You're sad" He said with a laugh.

"Come on" Caleb said brushing off the last comment. "Let's go back before anything _bad _happens to her" He said causing Pogue to give him a friendly shove.

"Brooke ate all your sausage, Pogue" Reid said as Caleb and Pogue took a seat at the table.

"Shut up, Liar!" She said with a laugh. "I simply took a bite of what _you _already stole" She said giving him a friendly glare. Brooke's cell phone went off causing her to jump. "Whoa" She said with a laugh. "I wasn't expecting that" Tyler and Reid chuckled to themselves quietly as Pogue and Caleb glared at the younger ones.

Brooke sighed seeing the name on the Caller ID _Uncle Bobby_. "Crap" She muttered to herself as she opened her phone, answering it. "Hey, Bobby" She said in a friendly tone.

"_Don't you hey bobby me!" _The person on the other line yelled. _"I have been calling you all night!" _ He yelled.

"Uncle Bobby, Don't worry I was just out with a few people" She said trying to calm her over protective uncle down.

"_Who?"_ The voice demanded.

"Why does it matter?" She said in an angry tone causing Reid and Tyler to let out another chuckle.

"_What was that?" _He asked in yell. Brooke shook her head at Reid and Tyler and put her fingers to her lips.

"Bobby, the reception in here is really bad" Brooke said scrunching the sugar packets against the phone causing Caleb to let out a tiny laugh. "I think I'm loosing you" She said while making a static noise. "I'll call you later" She said trying to hold back her laughter. "BYE" she said hanging up her phone with a laugh.

"Smooth" Pogue said grabbing Brookes toast.

"Hey!" She said with a laugh once he put it in his mouth.

"What?" He said with his mouth full causing Brooke to laugh. She was really glad she met them. Pogues cell phone went off having him leave the table to take the call. Brooke looked to Tyler and Reid who were looking the direction of Pogue.

"Is something wrong?" She asked looking to Caleb who was also staring at Pogue.

"Uh, no" He said bringing his attention to Brooke. "It's just, we didn't think Kate would be back so soon" He said as Pogue came back to the table grabbing his coat.

"I got to go" He said pulling his leather jacket on. "Kate's at the airport waiting for me" Tyler let out a snicker only to get a glare from Pogue.

"You" He said with a smile looking to Brooke. "Keep you out of trouble while I'm gone" He said pulling Brooke into a hug.

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "Trouble?" She said in an innocent tone. "Me? Never" Pogue let go over her and shook his head with a laugh. "See you guys later" He said to the guys as he walked out of the door.

"So" Brooke said in a nervous tone. "I guess my roommate is back in town"

"Ha" Reid said grabbing his coat. "Have fun with that" He added with a smile.

"We're heading back to the dorms" Tyler said as he put on his jacket. "You want us to give you a lift back?" He said in the direction of Brooke.

"Uh...-" Before Brooke could say anything Caleb interrupted her.

"-I'll give her a ride home" He said giving Tyler and Reid a serious expression.

"Okay, well- see you later, Brooke" Reid and Tyler said as they walked out of the diner.

"So" Brooke said with a laugh looking up to Caleb who had a grin on his face. "What?" She said with a smirk, kinking her eyebrow.

"Nothing" He said with a grin as he walked past Brooke causing her to shake her head with a small laugh. "Where are you going?"

"Come on" He said as he waited by the door. "I want to show you something"

Brooke smiled and quickly made her way to Caleb's side, walking out of the diner.

"You're not showing me porn are you?" She joked in a serious tone causing Caleb to blush as he held the car door open for her.

"Oh" She said with a little laugh. "That's so cute" She said grinning as Caleb shut the door and walked over to his side. "You _are _showing me porn" She joked causing him to blush even more this time.

"Buckle up, Singer" He said with a chuckle.

Brooke looked out the window at the environment around her. From what she could tell he was taking her into the deep of the woods. "You're not going to kill me or anything?" She joked with a smile causing Caleb to let out a loud laugh.

"I think people might notice you've gone missing" He chuckled.

Brooke laughed and shook her head as they came to a stop. She looked around but all she saw was empty field and a burned down barn. "Wow" She said with a smile. "Do you take all your girls out here?"

Caleb gave a faint chuckle. "No, I just drive by it with them in the car" He said with a laugh. Well, he was telling the truth.

"What is this place?" Brooke said getting out of the car.

"This" Caleb said as he got out of the car. "Is what's left of the old Putnam barn" Caleb looked at what was left of the barn. He hadn't been there for such a long time, not since the battle with Chase. "Come with me" He said extending his hand for Brooke to grab a hold of. Brooke was hesitant at first but finally placed her hands in his and let him lead the way. "This whole place, miles around was the original Ipswich colony"

"Oh, you're giving me a tour guide" Brooke said smiling up to Caleb. Caleb was tall, much taller than Brooke. He gave her that thousand dollar smile that could melt any girl's heart, causing her to blush.

Just as they stood foot on where the barn used to be Brooke felt the weight of her amulet tighten. It was as if the amulet was weighing her down. Brooke stopped dead in her tract tightening her grip on Caleb's hand pulling him back.

"We need to leave" Brooke said, her breathing speeding up. The pressure on her chest from the amulet was making it hard for Brooke to breath. Something bad happened in this spot, and her amulet was warning her to get away.

Caleb saw the fear in Brooke's eyes and then looked at her necklace to see that it was now glowing. _It's real. _He said to himself inside his head.

Brooke's knees became weak causing her to stumble forward a bit. Caleb quickly grabbed her, swooping her up in his arms. He was going to need to tell her the truth. She was going to find out sooner or later. "Come on" He said walking off the field still holding her in his arms. "Let's get you out of here"

When Brooke awoke she was in her dorm room, tucked into her bed. Quickly lifting herself up from the bed she scanned her surroundings. "Caleb!" She called out.

"Hey" Caleb's voice said coming from the edge of her bed. "You were out or a while" He said with a smile.

"What's going on" She asked, demanding an answer. "What happened? How did I get here?" She said in a panicked tone.

"There are something's… that we are going to need to talk about" Just as Caleb was about to explain everything to Brooke the sound of the door being unlocked caused Caleb to quickly stand up with his body stiffening, shielding Brooke from whatever was coming in through the door.

The door opened to reveal Pogue and someone Brooke could only guess to be _Kate, _her roommate. Pogues eyes quickly went from Brooke who was sitting on her bed, looking like she had just woken up and then to Caleb. Pogue could see it in his friends eyes, something must have happened, something bad.

Pogue immediately dropped Kate's hand and made his way over to Brooke bed. "What happened?" He said looking to Caleb.

"Can I talk to you a second outside" Caleb said grabbing Pogue by his arm and out of the room. "Oh, welcome back Kate" He said before he shut the door behind them.

"Hi" Brooke said with a tiny smile looking to Kate who only scoffed and went to her side of the room. _Well, that's a great first impression. _She thought to herself as she looked to the door Caleb and Pogue had just walked out of.

"What happened?" Pogue yelled as Reid and Tyler exited their dorm room making their way over to the other sons.

"What's going on?" Tyler said joining in on the conversation.

"You know Brookes necklace" Caleb said looking each and every one of them in the eyes.

"Yeah" Pogue said nodding. He noticed it the first time he saw her, he just never got a good enough look at it to see what it was.

"It's an amulet" Caleb said in a hushed tone not wanting Brooke or Kate to here them talking. "It's the Sixth Pentacle of Mars from the Key of Solomom"

Pogue and Tyler knew exactly what Caleb was getting at. Reid on the other hand still looked completely dumbfounded. "What's your point?" He asked in an irritated tone causing Caleb to let out a sigh of frustration.

"It's used for protection against attackers" He said, Pogue and Tyler still nodding. "'_Hath so great virtue that being armed therewith, if thou art attacked by any one, thou shalt neither be injured nor wounded when thou fightest with him, and his own weapons shall turn against him_"

"…..In English please?" Reid said getting irritated with Caleb.

"Brooke's uncle carved in words on the amulet written in the Secret Alphabet of Malachim, _'their sword shall enter into their own heart, and their bow shall be broken_' If any dark force used their power on Brooke she would not get injured"

Reid was silent as he nodded his head finally understanding. "And the power the dark force used on her would go back and bite him in the ass"

"Pretty much" Pogue said with a nod looking to Tyler and Reid and then back over to Caleb. "Was she attacked today?"

"No. I took her to what's left of the old Putnam barn" He admitted with a sigh. "When we walked out to the field where it used to stand her amulet started glowing" Caleb shook his head in frustration. "It was like the amulet was going against her… like _something _was draining its power and killing her"

Pogue immediately tensed up at those words. "Do you think it's him?"

Caleb shrugged, "I honestly don't know"

"Well they never found a body" Tyler said speaking up.

"_Really?_" Reid said in sarcasm. "What are we going to do?" He spoke now in a serious tone looking to the only member who had already ascended.

"Keep her safe" Caleb said glancing back at the dorm room door. "Keep her away from the barn"

Frustration grew throughout the four young men. Why was this happening now? Hearing the door unlock the boys immediately turned in the direction of the sound.

"We need to tell her" Caleb said looking to the three other sons. "Tonight"

"—what are you guys still doing here?" Kate said as she opened the door.

"We need to talk to Brooke" Tyler said to Pogues girlfriend.

"Ha" The girl said walking past the boys with a towel in hand. "Good luck with that- she past out a few seconds after you guys left the room" She yelled as she walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

The sons looked into the room that Kate had left open and then back down the hall making sure she had gone into the bathroom. Without even hesitation, Pogue entered the room and picked up Brooke out of her bed. "Reid, Tyler, get some clothes for her-" He said with Brooke fast asleep in his arms. "-And don't go rummaging through her underwear drawer" Caleb added as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

Tyler and Reid laughed and walked into the room shutting the door behind them so they could gather up some clothes for Brooke. Just as Reid was about to open one of Brookes drawers his cell phone rang.

"What?" He said into the line.

"Get her something _appropriate" _Caleb said in a stern voice. "Just the essentials, a pair of jeans, and a shirt" Reid rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"What did Caleb want?" Tyler asked as he grabbed a bag from under Brooke's bed to put her clothes in.

"He didn't want us to pick out anything slutty for her to wear" He said with a chuckle causing Tyler to let out a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean" Sam yelled at his brother who was in the passenger seat snoring. "Dean!" He yelled this time shaking him, jolting his brother awake from his sleep. "Get up!" Sam said in an irritated tone

"Are we there yet?" Dean said adjusting his eyes from the blur that his sleeping caused. After blinking a few times his vision became clearer.

"We've got about an hour to go" Sam said pulling over to the side of the road. "And I'm about to fall asleep" He added. "So unless you want me driving your car into a tree I suggest you wake up"

Dean let out a groan and opened up the passenger side door switching places with his brother. "I'd kill you if you crashed my car, dude" He muttered as he walked past Sam.

"Yeah" Sam said with a sarcastic laugh as he slid into the passenger side seat

"How long did you say we've got?" Dean asked as he shut his door.

"About an hour"

"What time is it?"

"2:30AM" Sam growled regretting letting his brother sleep that long.

"Hand me my cell phone" Dean said gesturing to the glove compartment. Sam obliged, handing Dean his phone.

"Are you calling Bobby?" Sam asked

"No- I'm ordering a pizza" He said in sarcasm. "Yes, I'm calling Bobby dumb ass" Dean said pressing the phone up to his ear.

"_Hello_" The voice on the other line said in a groggy tone.

"Hey Bobby, its Dean"

"-Are you there?" He said cutting any chance of Dean speaking.

"No" He said with yawn.

"…Then why the hell are you calling me?" Bobby said in an irritated tone. Dean had to hold back his laughter.

"Because we're about an hour away and it's not even three in the morning" He said with a faint chuckle. "We're going to get ourselves a room at the _only _motel in Ipswich and after a few hours of sleep we'll look around town for her"

"Why can't you look for her when you get there?"

"Because by the time we get there it will be four thirty in the morning" Dean said with a roll of his eyes. "As much as I'm looking _forward _to this little visit- I'm not going to go around this freaking town before dawn. And besides- Brooke will probably be asleep"

Brooke was asleep alright, just not where she was supposed to be. At this very moment Brooke was passed out, riding shot gun in a silver mustang pulling up to an old historic looking house that a _Caleb Danvers _lived in. Sitting in the driver's seat was Caleb Danvers himself. Not far behind them was a young man known as _Pogue Parry _tailing the mustang on his motorcycle.

Of course, Dean and Sam wouldn't know that…

Sam was already asleep by the time Dean had hung up with long time family friend Bobby Singer. He was exhausted from driving so long; all he needed was a good shut eye. But that quickly ended once he actually fell asleep.

His dream was a clouded one, so many images flying through his head at once. He saw a little girl twirling her dress around in an open field. He could see someone watching her from a far though, he couldn't see the persons face though. He was positive that it was a man- he just didn't know who.

"_Brooke" _A voice called in his head. _"Sweetheart, we're going to be late" _He watched as the little girl who he could only guess to be Brooke run to the beautiful women. _"Mommy" _She said excitedly.

The women Brooke was running too looked stunning, just as Brooke did in the picture Sam had seen in Bobby's book. Her chocolate hair fell to her shoulders in loose curls as Brooke jumped into her arms. _"How's my princess?" _Sam jolted up at the sound of the car coming to a halt.

"Wake up, Princess" Dean said as he turned off the ignition. "We're here" He grunted as he opened the door. "And _wow_" He spoke, sarcasm filled the air. "This place is just _swell_" Sam shook his head at his brothers comment and got out of the car.

They had been to many towns like this in their line of work. Small towns always hide the worst secrets- there was no wonder why Dean and Sam got irritated whenever they visited a town such as this. "Ipswich, Massachusetts"

Dean eyed his surroundings taking in the sights. "Ugh" He said with disgust. "How can Brooke even stand being here?"

"Practice maybe?" Sam said with a laugh. "What time is it?"

"Four-thirty" Dean said looking down at his clock. "_Do you know where your children are?" _He chuckled at his own joke only to receive a look of irritation from Sam. Dean rolled his eyes. He was used to getting looks like that from his brother. He couldn't help that he was so damn funny, he thought to himself with a smirk.

_**Meanwhile** _across town –

"We need to tell her" Caleb said looking to his brothers. "She has a right to know"

"We took an oath to never talk about it with people, Caleb" Tyler said reminding the eldest son.

"We've told people before" Pogue said looking to Tyler.

"Who? Sarah?" Reid spat out. "A lot good that did" He said with a roll of his eyes only to get a look of anger from Tyler and Pogue. Caleb on the other hand kept his eye contact on the sleeping brunette who was lying in his bed. He had chosen to ignore Reid's comment about his ex-girlfriend, Sarah, but he knew his brother had a point. It was a mistake to ever tell Sarah about their secret.

When people find out about someone having such _power _as the brothers did, those people tend to take advantage of it. Become selfish and try to indulge the bad behavior. Luckily Caleb was strong enough and had the other sons of Ipswich to _not _make that mistake. After what happened with Sarah the boys took an oath and swore to never let their secret leave their lips- ever.

A moment of silence came over the room as Pogue, Tyler and Reid made eye contact with Caleb. It was as if his vision was becoming blurring. Without even realizing it he had fallen on the ground and into a deep sleep.

When Caleb opened his eyes he was in field he didn't recognize. In the field, a little girl swung herself around in circles, her hands in the air. He watched with a smile as the little girl laughed. The young brunette ran towards him with a wide grin on her face. That's when he realized who it was. The dimples tipped him off, he could recognize them anywhere. This little girl was Brooke Singer.

"Hi" The little girl said in a sweet child like voice. "I'm Brooke, Who are you?" She smiled looking up to Caleb.

Caleb was silent as he looked down at Brooke. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked avoiding her first question.

"Mommy's thleeping" Brooke said with a pout. "And daddy's with Uncle Bobby" He smiled hearing the tiny lisp she had. Was this for real? Was this just some sort of dream? "You're not a monster are you" Brooke said with a kink of her brow. He let out a loud chuckle seeing the girl's expression- This really _was _Brooke.

"No, monsters aren't real" He said with a grin.

"That's what my daddy told me when I heard him and Uncle Bobby talking" She said with a smile. With a flash of light Caleb was no longer in the field. Instead, he stood in the middle of an unknown house's living room.

"What the-" He muttered to himself as he looked around.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He heard a deep voice yell.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BABY!" A woman yelled. Caleb instantly ran into the direction of the yelling. Once he was in the room he took insight something he had never wanted to have to witness.

In the corner lay a man who looked like he was in his mid thirty's. His throat was slit, his wife was crying over him as a man in a black drench coat walked towards the women.

Caleb yelled but nothing happened. Why couldn't they hear him?

"I swear to god I'll kill you if you lay a finger on Brooke" The women yelled. After hearing the name the women uttered out of her mouth he instantly froze.

"You wont be able to" The man said in a low voice as he brought the knife up to the women's neck. "I'll be seeing you soon" He spoke smugly before slitting the woman's throat. Caleb flinched watching as the blood of who he could only assume was Brooke's mother, fall to the floor.

The man let out a chuckle as he grabbed a picture of Brooke from the night stand. "Yes" He said to himself. "She will do" The room went up in flames as did the man. Caleb could still hear him laughing as the flames began to burn up his room.

Trying to run over to Brooke's parents, a flash of light sent Caleb outside of the house as it burned to the ground. The police and fire department were already there trying to stop the fire. Something drew him back in the direction of a car slamming on its breaks as it pulled up to the house. He watched as a little girl ran into the direction of the house with tears in her eyes. "MOMMY" She screamed running past the yellow lines that sealed people off.

A fireman quickly grabbed her before she could run any closer to the burning house. "My mom and dad are inside!" She cried as she hit the man trying to get him to let her down. "LET ME DOWN!" She screamed. _It was Brooke. _Caleb stood and watched as the fireman passed Brooke off into the arms of the women she had arrived with.

In an instant he was awake again with Pogue, Tyler and Reid hovering over him. "Dude, what happened?!" Tyler said as Caleb got up from the ground.

"I don't know" Caleb spoke in a shaky tone, still shaken from the dream he had just had. "It was like… I was having some sort of vision" He said rubbing his temples. "One minute I was talking to you guys and then I was blacked out"

There was silence in the room until Reid finally broke it. "So you had like… a premonition or something?" He asked.

"I don't know" Caleb said again.

"…Were there winning lottery numbers involved?" He said with a smirk only to get a smack on the head from Pogue.

"I was with Brooke" Caleb said still rubbing his temples.

"_Oh, _It was _that _kind of dream" Reid said smirking, quickly stepping out of Pogues hitting distance. "I've been having those kinds of dreams too"

Caleb let out a little growl as he glared to the blonde haired boy.

"What was the dream about?" Tyler asked stepping in the middle of Caleb and Reid.

"I don't really know. It was just flashes of random moments in her life" He said looking over to Brooke who was still asleep in his bed.

"Why do you think you were able to see them?" Tyler wondered out loud to the eldest son of Ipswich.

Caleb was silent as he tried to contemplate a reason why he was able to see into Brookes past but only came up with a blank. But there had to be a reason, right?

Brooke let out a tiny groan as she moved around in Caleb's bed. Taking a deep breath into the pillow, inhaling the scent, Brookes eyes immediately fluttered open when she realized that she was not in _her _bed. "Where am I?!" She said in a nervous tone as she quickly sat herself up.

Caleb was at her side in less then a second. "Its okay, Brooke" He said with a smile. "You're at my house"

Brooke gave Caleb a confused look covering herself with more covers. "Is there a _reason _why I'm here?" She said seeing the other boys were in the room as well. "And why all of you guys are here?"

Silence overcame the room as the four boys tried to think of an excuse to give Brooke. That didn't help much though. It only made the situation worse.

"You uh, passed out again" Caleb said as he cleared his throat. "We didn't think it'd be a good idea for you to stay in the dorms tonight"

Cutting off Caleb, Pogue spoke up. "-yeah, Kate's no nurse. And since Caleb _has _a nurse at his house we thought it'd be a good idea to take you here"

"-Because you hate hospitals" Tyler added.

Brooke was silent taking in all the information they had just thrown at her. With a nod she dismissed the whole thing. _But why? _Shouldn't she be worried? She was taught better than this. Brooke would _never _even consider staying at someone's house she barley knew, even if she was past out. Her uncle would flip his shit if he found out about this.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked looking for a clock.

"It's almost five" Caleb said looking to his watch. "You should get some sleep" He smiled at Brooke causing her to agree with him as she placed her head down on his pillow. Why did this guy have such a hold on Brooke?

"Where will you sleep?" She questioned as she got herself comfortable.

"I'm not tired" Caleb lied. "But if I get tired I'll just sleep on the couch" He said nudging his head in the direction of to the couch that sat in the corner of the room. Brooke nodded as she fell back asleep.

"You should probably go see Kate" Caleb said in a whisper to Pogue.

"I'm not leaving her" Pogue said in a growl.

"You need to let Kate know that she is at my house" Caleb spoke with a growl of his own. "Just let her know that Brooke is safe. We don't need her calling someone reporting her missing" He added looking over to Brooke who had already fallen asleep.

Why did he feel the need to tell her? Why was he so eager to spill his secret to her?

-------------------------- ---------------------

It was nearly eight in the morning when Caleb awoke to the sound of footsteps. Opening his eyes quickly, he saw Brooke tip toeing out of the room. He couldn't help but smile each time she stepped on a loose floor board, causing it to squeak. He watched at she cringed at the sound. He debated whether or not he should say anything. It would be nice to let her know that he was awake and she didn't have to be quiet. But it was more entertaining for him to watch her glare down at the floor board each time it made a sound.

"Brooke?" He spoke, holding back his chuckle.

Startled, Brooke jumped back.

Caleb couldn't help but let out a chuckle now.

"Hi" Brooke said with a laugh of her own. "Sorry…I get a little jumpy in the morning sometimes" She admitted with an innocent shrug. "I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's no problem" Caleb said getting up from the couch.

"Thank you" Brooke spoke in a sincere tone, surprising Caleb with her words. What was she thankful for?

"For what?" He questioned.

"Taking care of me… you guys have been, wonderful. They need to create a new word to describe how great you four have been to me… It's kind of weird though" She admitted with a laugh. "I don't usually let people help me"

"Everybody needs some saving sometimes" He smiled at Brooke, the smile that caused her to turn into a thirteen year old at a backstreet boy's concert. She was completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I guess so" She said with a shy smile. "Not me though" She added with a tiny chuckle under her breath. "If my uncle Bobby found out about any of this, I'd be on the first flight back to South Dakota"

"Well… Then I guess we won't tell him"

"Why?" She grinned.

"So you can stay… stay here with me… _us. _With us" Now who was embarrassed? Caleb struggled with the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Us" He repeated again. "You know, Pogue, Reid and Tyler"

Brooke nodded and looked down to the floor a bit disappointed in his answer. "What about you…?" She was curious to know his answer, and a little scared at the same time though.

"Of course!" He almost yelled answering immediately after the question was asked. "I mean-" He stuttered causing Brooke to let out a tiny laugh. "-Yeah, of course I would"

Brooke began to feel overwhelmed with happiness once she heard Caleb's words. She felt like her heart was in her throat. She was sure her pulse was sky rocketing with each glance she shared with Caleb. This terrified her. She barely knew him, and yet she felt herself falling harder and faster for him with every second.

She had never been in love before, so she didn't know if this was it. _It couldn't be, _Brooke thought to herself silently. It was way too soon to even think about that. God, she wasn't even going out with him. For all she knew he might not even like her that way. _Oh god… what if he doesn't like me like that_. Brooke began to panic in her head trying to figure out if he liked her or not.

This whole thing was new to her. Sure, Brooke dated before- but she never felt like this with anyone. Most of her relationships were based on _lust _never love. She would go out with someone she was physically attracted to. Not with someone she had an emotional connection with, for she had never met anyone like that. Well, she hadn't met anyone like that until now.

Of course Brooke was physically attracted to Caleb, there was no denying that. His beautiful chocolate eyes that Brooke found herself becoming lost in. _Snap out of it! _Brooke hissed at herself.

"Do you want to stay?" Caleb asked breaking what seemed like hours of silence, but was only seconds.

"Of course!" She answered quickly, almost as loud as Caleb had. She didn't intentionally mean to do this, but she couldn't help it. No she didn't want to leave. Who knows, maybe if she had never met Caleb and someone asked her if she wanted to leave… well, she wouldn't know what the answer would be, because she couldn't even imagine what it might have been like if she had never met him. Or any of her other new friends.

Silence fell through the room again. Caleb was pleased with Brooke's response. He would feel a little weird if she were to tell him that she wanted to leave. It was clear that there was something there, between the two of them.

"_A blind man could see that there was something between you two" _Caleb could recall Tyler telling him the day before.

"Why do I trust you?" Brooke spoke breaking the silence. Caleb looked at Brooke in silence. This was it, _now or never_. "I hardly know you… and yet… I feel like I've known you for my whole life." She continued.

"I feel the same way." He said with a warm smile causing Brookes eyes to light up for a moment. _He does like me_! She mentally congratulated herself. Biting her lip, Brooke went back to her serious state. She still didn't understand all of this.

"But, why?" She questioned leaving Caleb silent once again. "I'm _not _like this Caleb. I put up walls to keep people out- I don't do this. I was taught up better than this. I avoid things like this." She admitted with a sigh.

"Like _this_?" Caleb questioned.

"…I don't know why I trust you... and why I'm still here. I could leave at any moment... but I don't want to" Looking down to the floor Brooke began to blush. "I want to stay with you…" Caleb smiled at her words. It took everything in him to not leap across the room and swoop her up in his arms and kiss her. "-and I don't know why." Her words brought him back to reality. She didn't know why she wanted to stay with him? Maybe she didn't feel the same way.

"And I know that there is something you're keeping from me…" Caleb bit down on his tongue to keep himself from shouting it out only to be shocked by the words Brooke said next. "-and I don't care"

What? She didn't care? How could she not care? Pogue and Kate were _still _fighting about that fact that he was hiding something from her. How could Brooke be so calm about this, so _okay _with him keeping something from her?

"And I know it's big… but I don't care. I _should _care… But I don't" Caleb nodded as he looked down to the floor. "Because I know that … I trust you."

Smiling at her last few words, Caleb looked back up at the beautiful brunette that was standing on the other side of the room. "…There is something I'm keeping from you." He admitted as he made his way to the side of the room that she was standing at.

"I already told you… I don't care." Brooke spoke in a serious tone as Caleb moved over to her, standing a few steps back from her.

"…I do" He said, stopping so he didn't get too close to Brooke making her feel uncomfortable. "And I'm not even supposed to talk about this to anyone- ever. There was a pact made a while back and by me even _talking _about the pact is breaking it." He smiled a little at his own words. He wasn't making much sense at the moment.

"I'm different Brooke. I'm not like you." He admitted with a sad sigh.

"Well… Yes, I noticed that." Brooke said with a tiny smile.

"You did?" Caleb was shocked by what Brooke had just said. She already knew?

"Yes…" Brooke nodded. "You not having boobs kind of gave it away." She joked with a smile causing Caleb to chuckle as he shook his head. _Okay, so she didn't know. _"Caleb… I just told you… _I don't care. _I don't care that you're not like me. I just… don't."

"So you don't care about me?" He asked in a sad tone.

"No! Of course I care about you!" She answered quickly moving closer to Caleb "… I just don't care if you're hiding something from me; because to me it's not a big deal… you are still _you. _–and that's all that really matters to me." Brooke moved even close to him almost leaving zero space left between them.

"I need to show you something…" Caleb said taking a step back away from Brooke. Before she could say anything he spoke up again. "-and no. It's not porn." Brooke laughed, he knew her well.

Brooke still smiling looked to Caleb who had a serious expression on his face now causing her to worry what was going to happen. It couldn't be _that _bad could it?

Closing his eyes, Caleb took a deep breath. He knew who Brooke was. He knew about her parent's death, her uncle – her uncle's occupation. Of course, he didn't snoop around in her history or anything. The night before, he witnessed Brooke parent's death with his own eyes. The only reason he knew so much about Brooke now was because Reid had stolen her journal when he was getting clothes for her.

One might get a little suspicious when they find a book of the occult under someone's bed. Or a suit case full of weird Latin books, guns and knives. Brooke was obviously raised by a hunter, given all the stuff she had brought along with her to college. It wasn't a normal college girl's suitcase.

Thankfully, Reid and Tyler had confiscated all of her belonging knowing that if _they _were able to find it so easily, there was no doubt that Kate would stumble upon it when she decided it was time to snoop in her roommates stuff.

The journal, Caleb could only guess, belonged to her uncle and not Brooke. It was full of myths and legends, stuff that Caleb had never heard about, that surprised him a little bit. He found himself a bit shocked at some of the things he read in the journal.

Poltergeists, demons, vampires, shape shifters, Wendigos. He read something about _Bloody Mary_ and that _Hook man_. He thought _those _were just myths, old legends to scare children. He didn't think they were actually real. But then again, most people didn't think that _witches_ were real. Or warlocks, whatever they wanted to call him.

He kept his eyes closed, knowing that what he was about to do might frighten Brooke away, or worse cause his own death. If Brooke was anything like the man who had written that journal, he was good as dead.

Opening his eyes, Brooke took a step backwards at what he revealed. Not speaking, she started into his pitch black eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs that she had fallen in love with were now gone, and in replace of them was something that indicated evil. But… Caleb wasn't evil. And she wasn't frightened by him. Caleb's eyes flashed back to their natural color with sadness in them.

"…So… do you want to run away now?"

Brooke stayed silent and processed what had just happened. Caleb wasn't evil. She knew it in her heart. There was some explanation for this and it wasn't going to be that _he was evil. _No, he couldn't be evil. Even if he was… Brooke didn't seem to mind. There was something about him that whenever she was with him, her judgment was clouded, but in a good way. She wasn't always worrying about the evil that lurked around in the night, or day. She felt _normal _when she was with him.

"Throw some holy water on me?"

Brooke was taken back by his last comment. How did he know about that? "…How do you know about that?" She questioned.

"Reid went through your stuff." He admitted. Brooke nodded still not speaking. "Just your… journal- nothing personal." He added.

Brooke smiled a bit with a shake of her head. "My journal isn't personal?" She asked as she quirked her eyebrow.

"…Okay, that was a bad example." He said with a tiny chuckle.

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "…You're not a demon."

"Is that a question…?" Caleb wondered out loud. "Because it sounds like you're stating a fact?"

"It's not a question…" Brooke sighed, "And I don't really know if it's a fact. I mean, I don't think it's a fact… and I'm not even going to try and ask it like a question." She was rambling; she tended to do that when she was worked up.

"…Brooke..." Caleb smiled "that makes zero sense."

Brooke nodded "Yeah I know." She looked back to Caleb with a sigh.

"I'm not a demon" But she already knew that. There was no way Caleb could be a demon. No way! "But what if I was…" He added in a serious tone. "I mean, wouldn't you have reacted in some way... grab your stake or whatever."

Brooke chuckled and shook her head. "Stakes are for Vampire… well, not really- you can't kill a vampire with a stake, that's just a myth." Caleb chuckled at her words.

"How do you kill a demon?" He asked, curious.

"You perform an exorcism." Brooke stated as if they were having a normal everyday conversation like anyone else.

"So why didn't you just try and do that to me?" He wondered out loud again.

"…I don't know" Brooke shrugged, "I guess it goes back to the whole… I trust you thing." Brooke smiled and looked up to Caleb who had a grin on his face. God she loved his smile. She loved everything about him.

"Do you want to know how I did that?" He asked Brooke with a grin.

"No…." Brooke drifted off and smiled looking back to Caleb. "Okay, yes…But I just want to say something first" Brooke said looking down at the floor.

Caleb nodded and moved a bit closer to Brooke.

"I don't care what you are Caleb… you're still the same guy that held my hand the entire night I was in the hospital" Caleb smiled at her words. "The guy that kidnapped me from my dorm room and took me to his house when I was unconscious" He chuckled at this with a nod of his head. "The guy that stood up for me." Brooke looked up to Caleb who was only inches away from her now.

"I trust you" Caleb smiled down at Brooke whose eyes were a mystical color. Her eyes were golden, brown, green and blue all at the same time. They shimmered as the sun seeped through the curtains of his room. She was truly beautiful.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice from the door spoke with a chuckle causing Brooke and Caleb to jump away from each other and turn to face the door.

Reid. He really did know how to kill a moment. Standing besides him were Tyler and Pogue. All three of the boys were smirking towards Caleb only to receive a death glare from the boy who was standing a few feet away from Brooke now.

Both Brooke and Caleb tried to search for words to say to explain what they were doing, but no words seemed to come out. Just stutters and mumbled words that nobody could make out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Year Ago**_

_"My hero is you"_

Bobby sat at the dinner table with Brooke who was flipping through an old magazine she had found in her room. It wasn't a gossip magazine, not a fashion magazine- there was nothing girly about this magazine. It was a car magazine, this is what Brooke grew up with from the time she was thirteen. Cars, guns, and beer. Oh, and of course the supernatural. She didn't mind though. She never felt self conscious when she read the car magazines like she did when she would sit and read the fashion magazines with the girls that weighed a mere 80 pounds.

Her head shot up in the direction of the phone as it rang. Getting up from the table, Brooke moved across the room and over to where the phone was. "Hello?" She answered. It was a rare moment that someone actually called the house. If anyone needed to contact Bobby they would just call his cell phone.

"Can I talk to Bobby please?" A rusty mans voice asked from the other line. It was hard for her to hear. The person must have been in a bad reception.

"Yeah" Brooke said into the phone. Putting the phone to her chest, muffling her voice, Brooke called Bobby to the phone. "It's for you" She said as she handed him the phone, making her way back over to the kitchen table.

"Yeah?" Bobby spoke into the phone. Brooke looked at Bobby whose expression changed dramatically into a furious state. "You got some nerve-" silence fell through the room when Bobby's face changed yet again but this time into one of remorse and sadness. Brooke continued to watch her uncles' expressions change throughout the entire conversation.

"I'm sorry" Bobby spoke sincerely into the line which only caused Brooke to grow more confused. She doubted Bobby would tell her what the conversation was about so she tried her best to eavesdrop.

"_She killed him, Bobby. She's going after anyone who is close to our family_" The mans voice said from the other line. _"You need to get her out of here. Get her some place safe. If I know this bitch- she's coming for-" _It was then Bobby noticed that Brooke was listening and walked into the next room. Brooke let out an agitated sigh and rolled her eyes. She hated when he did that.

From the kitchen, Brooke could only hear her uncles' side of the conversation. _"Of course I will // there's nothing to worry about // tell the boys I'm sorry // I'll see you soon" _The whole thing got very boring _very _quickly once Brooke could only hear the conversation from her uncles point of view. He could be so cryptic sometimes. She never understood half the things he was talking about. It was like he was speaking in code.

"Brooke?" Bobby's voice said coming into the kitchen.

"Yup?" She answered looking up at him.

"I'm leaving tonight, you should probably head back to your campus" She knew him well enough to know he was lying. Something was happening and he didn't want her to be around.

"When will I see you again?" She questioned.

"I uh… I don't know" He spoke as he scratched the top of his baseball cap. Now she knew something was definitely going down. "But you need to leave… now"

"Bobby" Brooke tried to protest but her uncle had already walked out of the room. "What is going on!" she yelled following him as he walked into her room. "What are you doing?" She watched as he began to tear apart her room. "What the hell, Bobby!" She complained as she watched throw her stuff into her closet. "What the hell are you doing to my room?"

"You need to leave Brooke" He said again in a more serious matter. "Something is coming, and I don't want you in the middle of it"

"So you tear up my room for that?" She questioned looking at her almost empty room. There were boxes now, boxes that Bobby began to fill her stuff in. "What is going to happen Bobby?!" She asked, demanding an answer.

"You know the drill" Bobby said looking at his niece. "You don't call. You don't come around, you hear me?" He questioned making sure she was paying attention. Brooke nodded as tears filled her eyes. He obviously thought something was going to happen to him. "Good" He said as he packed up the rest of Brookes things quickly.

"What am I supposed to do with all of this?" Brooke asked looking to her now empty room. She never had much stuff anyways, just a few pictures and clothes.

"You'll take them back with you to college" He said as he walked out of the room with Brooke following behind him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What about you!" She yelled as they got to her car, Bobby stuffing in the boxes into her backseat. "What are you going to do?!"

Bobby sighed and shook his head. "I'll be fine, Brooke" She knew he was lying. "Don't worry about me… I've got Rumsfeld" He said with a tiny smile as he looked at the dog that was laying ontop of his truck.

Brooke shook her head in anger as her eyes began to blur from the tears. "Brooke don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've got some old friends coming over as we speak" He said with a smile.

"Do I know them?" She questioned. She had only met a few of Bobby's hunter friends. Including; William and Ellen Harvelle, Ash, Caleb, Pastor Jim and a man named Gordon. But he wasn't much of a friend to Bobby.

"Yes, you know them" Brooke nodded at his words.

"What are you going to do with the rest of my stuff?" She wondered out loud.

"Burn them" Bobby stated in a simple tone.

"Bobby!" Brooke complained.

"What? I packed up everything _important_. I don't want any evidence that you've stepped foot in this house. When this is all over I'll buy you some new stuff"

"You better" She said as she pulled her uncle into a tight hug. "Please be safe" She whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry kid" Bobby said as tears began to fill up his eyes as well. "I will"

"Promice?" She cried still holding onto him, scared to look him in the eyes.

"I promice" Brooke nodded and let go of her uncle, walking over to the drivers side of her car. Without so much as a second glance, Bobby was already back in the house. Probablly breaking down Brookes bed and dresser drawers. This was bad, _very _bad.

She didn't know when she would see her uncle again, and that scared the hell out of her.

Bobby watched as his neice drove away from the window. A tiny tear rolled down the side of his cheek as he watched the headlights fade away into the night. Jim and Caleb were dead, and soon he might be aswell. No, he couldn't think like that. He had to stay alive, Brooke had alread loss so much in her life. He wasn't going to make her loose him too. He was going to survive this.

The phone ringing distracted Bobby from his thoughts as he walked over to where the phone was picking it up. He guessed that it had to be either John or his boys. "Hello?" He asked as he cleared his throat.

"Bobby, something happened to dad" The voice from the other line said in a frantic voice.

"Whoa, whoa; slow down Dean. What are you talking about?" Bobby asked in a worried tone. What did he mean, he had just talked to John. Looking to the clock, Bobby realized that it had taken him longer then he had thought to pack up all of Brookes belongings and say goodbye. It had been almost two hours since he had gotten off the phone with John.

"He went after her. She has him" Deans voice was full of panic. Bobby was silent as he thought back on the last thing John had asked him to do. _"Look, If anything happens to me… I need you to promice to take care of my boys" _Son of a bitch! He had been planning this, going after the demon, whatever the hell her name was.

"He went after her?"

"It was the only way" Dean said with a sigh. "She told him that if he didn't bring the Colt to her she'd kill more of our friends-"

"She has the colt?!"

"No, we do. Dad thought that he could trick her… something happened Bobby-"

"You boys need to head on over here. I know how we can find your dad"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, on a scale of 1-10, how hot is Brooke?" Dean asked as they walked out of the motel room and into the parking lot.

"A twenty" Sam said smirking as he walked over to their car. He found it quite amusing how interested Dean was in meeting Brooke again. He looked to his brother who was sliding into the car with a smirk of his own on his face. He was clearly excited that today, he would get to meet Brooke Singer again.

Maybe this time he'd make a better first impression… or second. Whatever. Hopefully it would be better then the first impression he left on her.

-------------------------- ---------------------

"You told her?" Reid asked as Caleb walked into a room where the group could talk in private. "I thought we said we weren't going to tell her- that we weren't going to tell anyone anymore"

"She's… different" Caleb said with a sigh.

"Yeah" Reid said in a sarcastic tone. "Most girls don't usually keep journal and books about the occult and supernatural" Tyler kicked Reid in the leg causing him to shut up.

"Look, I know we made a pact- But I felt like I had to tell Brooke. Like something inside of me was _needing _for her to know"

"Your penis?" Reid said with a laugh only to get pushed by Pogue and hit by Tyler. They had all grown attached to Brooke, Reid was just… well, he was just Reid. He couldn't help half the stuff that came out of his mouth. He was never one to _think before you say._

"Dude!" Pogue glared at the blonde member. "Shut the hell up"

Tyler snickered at Pogues reaction and then to Reid who was holding onto his arm in pain. "Ow!" He complained in a wine only to get laughed at by Pogue and Tyler.

"So… what? Now she knows. What's going to happen?" Reid asked as he threw glares towards his abusive _brothers_. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about at all" Pogue spoke up as he took his place next to Caleb on the other side of the room. "Something drew us to her in the first place… maybe she was meant to be here… maybe we were meant to meet her"

"You have a point" Reid spoke in a more serious matter. "When Tyler and I first met her… it's like, something was drawing us to her. Like she stood out in the crowd or… parking lot" He mumbled. Tyler nodded in agreement. "One minute we were walking to our car, and the next minute… we were talking to Brooke"

"-We didn't even know what she looked like till she rolled down her window… not that that would matter of course" Tyler added before Pogue could hit him. He had been hanging out with Reid too much, he was starting to sound like him.

Pogue was silent as he thought back on how he had met Brooke. "I know I'm right" He finally spoke up. "I wasn't even planning on going to Kate's dorm that night. But for some reason… I felt like… something was missing, like I had left something in the room and I needed to see it… protect it"

"From what?" Caleb questioned.

"Probably Reid" Tyler added in with a laugh, causing Caleb and Pogue to chuckle and Reid to pout.

"Yeah, well what happened when you first saw her, tough guy" Reid asked with a glare to the eldest son of Ipswich.

"Well, for starters; the need to kill Aaron for touching her" He said followed by a low growl. "And then I felt the need to tell her our secret, like I wanted to just scream it out loud in front of all those people because… I needed to tell her. And I would have if Nicky hadn't distracted me" Caleb said, recalling on how Nicky luckily interrupted there conversation with her order. "That's when I knew I had to get out of there and talk to you guys… little did I know that you guys were with her. A warning would have been nice"

The three guys shrugged towards Caleb.

"I saw her… and I… I felt like I had known her my whole life"

"_Caleb loves Brooke_" Reid sung teasing the eldest.

Caleb couldn't help the flush of blood that poured on his cheeks, creating a dark red blush. Great, now he was never going to hear the end of this.

"Oh my god…" Reid said in a more serious tone. "You do…"

"How is that even possible?" Tyler asked. "We've known her for less then a week. Doesn't this kind of thing take time? Months, years?"

"I don't understand it…" Caleb sighed as he took a seat. "I know it sounds crazy… but… It doesn't even seem like I've known her for just a _few _days… its feels like I've known her for years- lifetimes. Like… I hadn't lived until I met her"

"Dude" Reid spoke as he took a seat as well. "You got it bad" Tyler nodded in agreement as he took a seat next to the blonde.

"What about Sarah?" Pogue questioned. "Did you feel like this with her?"

"No way, man" Caleb said in a frustrated tone. "That seems like a crush compared to the way I'm feeling right now. I don't want to be apart from Brooke… I feel like a psycho crazy stalker-boyfriend…and I'm not even her boyfriend"

Reid chuckled at Caleb's comment.

"You should go look in the book" A voice said coming from the door. All of the boys' heads snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Mom" Caleb spoke quickly, getting up from his seat. "How long have you been standing there?" He really didn't want her to know that he had told Brooke his secret after only knowing her for a few days.

"Long enough to know what's going on… you need to look in the book, Caleb. You will understand things much clearer afterwards"

With those final words, Caleb's mother walked out of the room and down the hallway to where Brooke was exiting Caleb's room. Panic struck all four of the boys as the scrambled to the hall way to see what was going to happen.

"My dear" Evelyn spoke in a musical tone causing Brooke to feel a bit nervous. _Oh crap, she must know that Caleb told me his secret_. Without so much as a warning, Evelyn gently grabbed Brooke hands, cupping them in her own. "I have waited so long" tears were in the women's eyes only confusing Brooke even more.

Caleb looked at his friends in shock only to receive the same expression from them.

Evelyn pulled Brooke into a hug, catching her off guard. What the hell was this lady on? "Welcome to the family, my darling" Brooke raised her eyebrow at the women's words, looking down the hallway at Caleb who looked completely shocked, as did the other boys. _Wait, _hold up. Rewind. Did she just say welcome to the family?

"Thank you?" Brooke said in a tiny voice as she tried to breathe. Evelyn had quite the hold on her. "Can't. Breathe" Brooke managed to say causing the women to let go with a laugh.

"I'm so sorry. It's just wonderful to meet you" Evelyn raised her hand, cupping Brooke's cheek in her hand. "You are beautiful"

Brooke smiled a little still feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. "Thank you"

"Dude- I thought you said you're mom was off the happy juice?" Reid whispered to Caleb in a hushed tone.

"I heard that Mr.Garwin" Evelyn Danvers said turning to face the blonde. "And for your information, I _am _off the _happy juice_. Two years, eight months and sixteen days to be exact. Although having to see _you _every day makes a woman want to drink"

Brooke let out a laugh at Caleb's mothers comment. "A sense of humor" Evelyn smiled. "This is a day, I shall remember for the rest of my time"

After Evelyn had left the hallway and entered her room, the guys quickly made their way down the hallway to where Brooke was standing. "Are you okay?" Pogue asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes?" Brooke said with a laugh. "A little weirded out, no offence Caleb" She didn't want him to think she was insulting him. "It's just not everyday something like that happens" She said with a tiny chuckle causing Caleb to smile.

_God she's pretty_. He thought to himself as he gazed into her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. Snapping himself back to reality Caleb replayed what his mother had told him.

"_You need to look in the book, Caleb. __You will understand things much clearer afterwards"_

He was planning on taking Brooke back to the hospital for her check up he had secretly scheduled the night before, but now he had something else to do. He was going to have one of the other Sons to take her.

"I've got to go check up on some things today" Caleb spoke up. "But I'll see you later" He said moving towards Brooke, leaning in and kissing her gently on her cheek.

"Pogue, can you take her for _breakfast_" Pogue knew what Caleb was asking. _"Take her to the doctors for her check up because I'm going to go look in the book and see what the hell my mom is talking about"_

"No problem" Pogue said with a nod as he watched Caleb walk down the stairs. Staring back towards Brooke he watched as the girl smile and blushed. He couldn't help but chuckle seeing her like this.

Brooke quickly looked up to Pogue who was looking at her and became even more embarrassed. Great, he had witnessed her act like a thirteen year old girl who had just gotten their first kiss. Although, this wasn't Brooke's first kiss- and it wasn't even a kiss, it was a kiss on the cheek. Jeeze, if she got this worked up about him kissing her on the cheek she wondered what she would do when they actually kissed.

"_Stop thinking about kissing!" _Brooke yelled at herself mentally once she noticed that even thinking about it was making her blush.

"How bout' we get you some breakfast" Pogue said still chuckling as he swung his arm around Brooke who let out a sigh of relief.

"That sounds great" She said with a tiny laugh as they walked down the stairs. Little did Brooke know that she was _not _going to breakfast, but in all seriousness, was going to the hospital again for a routine check up.

-------------------------- ---------------------

"So where do you think Brooke is?" Dean asked his brother as they sat down at the diner's booth. He was like a little kid in the car on a ride to Disneyland, every five minutes the kid would ask "_are we there yet?"_

"Probably asleep" Sam said as he scanned the menu, deciding on what he would get for breakfast. "It's only 10AM, Dean. And she's in college, I'm sure she was out all night"

"Seriously?" Dean asked, shocked that Sam would think Brooke would do that. She was after all Bobby's niece.

"Most college kids do"

"-You didn't" Dean said, interrupting his brother from talking. Chuckling at his comment Dean scanned the room. He didn't know what he was looking for, but maybe Brooke was there and Sam just hadn't noticed.

"She's not here" Sam said causing Dean to look to his brother. "I know what you're doing, and _no _she's not here"

Dean let out a scoff. "I wasn't looking for her"

"Yes, you were"

"I don't even know what she looks like, how would I even be able to tell?"

"You point out a hot chick and then ask _Hey, is that her?_" Sam spoke, imitating his brother's voice.

"I don't sound like that" Dean spoke, as he pretended to be offended. Sam had been spending way to much time with him on the road after their father died. Sometimes Dean felt like Sam knew what he was going to do before even he did.

Example. Let's say Dean and Sam entered a bar, Dean sees a hot chick but she's with another dude. Before Dean could even _think _about going over there and hitting on her, Sam would open his mouth and say "_Don't even think about it Dean_"

-------------------------- ---------------------

"I thought you said we were going to lunch!" Brooke said looking out the window to see they were passing the only diner in town. Pogue let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Pogue!" She said in an annoyed tone with a tiny laugh. "Where are you taking me?"

"Check up" He said with a smirk

"No!" Brooke said with a whine. "I _hate _that hospital!" She complained still whining only causing Pogue to laugh harder. "This isn't funny, Pogue! That hospital stinks and the wall color gives me a headache which is probably _why _the people in the hospital aren't getting better because they have to look at that crappy paint color all day"

"Doctors orders" Pogue said with a shrug.

"The crappy paint color?" She joked causing him to let out a soft chuckle

"The check up. He wanted you to come in earlier but you were being too difficult" He said with a smirk thinking of the events that unfolded yesterday.

"Okay, you know what- you guys can't hold that against me" Brooke said with a laugh. "All I know is that I fell asleep in my bed and woke up in some room with you guys hovered over me"

"We were across the room" He said laughing.

"Whatever" She said laughing. "Come on- you don't have to take me to the doctor!" She said with a smirk. "We can just hang out and _say _we went to the doctor!" She said with a mischievous grin. "You'll be my favorite"

Pogue let out a loud laugh and looked to Brooke. "Come on now, Singer" He said with a smirk. "We both know _Caleb's _you're favorite" Brookes jaw dropped as she blushed trying to find words to defend herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said with a smirk looking out the window.

"Sure you don't" He said with a chuckle as he turned up the radio.

Brooke sat in silence with a tiny smile as she gazed out the window. If she had her way, she would have had Pogue take her to _lunch _on his bike. But she was pretty sure Caleb had told him not to. Her smiling increased as she thought about Caleb. She couldn't help it; there was just something about him that made her happy.

"What are you smiling at, Singer?" Pogue asked with a chuckle already knowing the answer. It was pretty obvious; she had the same exact grin plastered to her face as she did at Nicky's when she saw Caleb. The same grin she had at the Danvers manor. He knew who was causing that grin.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders with a tiny laugh as she turned up the music even louder. "I'm sorry- I can't hear you over the music" She joked causing Pogue to let out a loud rumble of laughter.

Pogue liked Brooke. He was like the little sister he never had. The thought made him cringe letting out a little shutter. Gross, he wanted to take that back, he never would say his little sister was hot. He couldn't help but notice how attractive Brooke was. He was sure that the whole school was going to freak-out when she showed up tomorrow. Pogue would never try anything with Brooke though, never. Yes, he found her attractive but for some reason it was like… he couldn't even _think _about being with her. And that was even before Caleb came into the picture.

There was something in his gut telling him that she was meant for someone else. Maybe that someone was Caleb? He didn't know, they still needed to find out what Evelyn Danvers was talking about earlier. Hopefully the other sons were having luck with that.

-------------------------- ---------------------

"Dude! We have looked in this book for three hours now and have found _nothing_!" Reid complained as he sat in the corner of the room. "I think your mom is on crack! There is nothing in here that is explaining why Caleb is acting like such a little bitch"

Caleb shook his head letting out a tiny chuckle at his brother's frustration. Yes, they had been stuck in the room for a few hours now but he was determined to find out what his mother was talking about.

"Dude, can you please just call your freaking' mom and find out what page it's on" Reid continued to complain only causing the youngest brother to join in.

"Yeah, we should just call her, Caleb… I mean, we have been looking for a while and we still haven't found anything" Tyler agreed with the blonde.

"Fine" Caleb spoke in defeat as he began to pull out his cell phone. "But you know this will just be a waste of time" he added as the phone began to ring. "You know how she is, she wont give us anything" He waited for his mother to pick up the phone, just as he was about to hang up his mothers voice came on the line.

"Did you find it yet?" She questioned. She sounded excited, this confused Caleb.

"No… I was wondering if you knew what page it was on." He asked, almost pleading for his mother to give him some sort of clue.

"No, _I _do not know what page it is on" She said with a frustrated sigh. Caleb replied with the same sigh causing Evelyn to feel a tad bit guilty. "_But-_" She spoke in a tone that gave the young man hope. "_Brooke _will know what page it is on"

Caleb's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "How would she know?" He questioned.

"You'll find out… once you find out what page it's on" with a click of a button, Caleb's mother had hung up on him. Sighing, he closed his phone shut. _Brooke will know what page it's on. _How the hell would she know what page it's on?

"What'd she say?" Tyler asked as he and Reid made their way over to Caleb.

"She said that Brooke will know what page it's on"

"Dude, we don't have all day. Can we just call Brooke and ask her to give up a number or something? Because I'm hungry" Reid said grabbing his phone to call Pogue so they could talk to Brooke. Caleb grabbed the blonde's phone taking it away from him.

"I'll call her" He said as he began to dial Pogues number. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say… but-"

Caleb was cut off by Pogue answering the phone. _"You find anything out yet man?"_

"No. Where's Brooke?"

"In the bathroom"

"Did you take her to the doctors?"

"Yup"

"What'd they say?"

"They said that she was fine, that she just needs to take it easy"

"Well that's good news"

"So do you have any idea where you are going to find what your mom was talking about?"

"She told me that _Brooke _would know"

"Did you tell her about the book?"

"Nope"

"Than how is she going to know?"

"Reid said that I should just ask her to pick a number"

"Do you _really _think that is going to work, Caleb?"

"I don't know."

"_Somebody needs to clean that bathroom_" Caleb smiled at the sound of Brookes voice. He glared once he heard Reid and Tyler snickering in the background at his sudden change of emotion.

"You could always clean them" Pogue joked only to receive a laugh from both Brooke and Caleb

"Can I talk to her?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. Here she is"

"_Hello_-"

"Brooke"

"_Caleb" _she smiled at the realization of who she was talking to.

"How was the appointment?"

"_Annoying. I can't believe you had Pogue trick me"_ she playfully glared at Pogue.

"Listen, I need you to do me a favor"

"Of course anything" She agreed without hesitation.

"Pick a number"

"Wait… what?" she laughed at his request.

"I know it sounds crazy and I'll explain everything later. But right now I just need you to pick a number, any number"

"Are you going to pull a rabbit out of your hat?"

Caleb laughed, amused by her question. Obviously Pogue had told her a bit.

"Okay, a number. Uh… fifteen"

"Fifteen?" He laughed. "You couldn't have picked anything higher"

"Hey" she said with a laugh. "You asked"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Why did you choose the number fifteen?"

Brooke was silent for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, she began to speak. "After my parents died…I kept having these dreams of my dad… I still have them from time to time. They never really go away… In the dream He tells me that… _I will understand someday. _And I always ask him why he won't help me now? And he says, _you have to find out for yourself. _'With every riddle you'd give me one hint' I would complain, always growing frustrated with the fact that he wouldn't explain to me what was going on. And so then he always gave me one hint. _Just one. Page fifteen_"

Caleb's eyes grew wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had her parents known as well? "-Anyways," Brooke continued. "I would ask him what it meant, and he would tell me that I already knew…Then he would leave… I would beg him not to… but he disappeared."

Caleb nodded, he sighed knowing that having to talk about this probably caused Brooke to think about her parents and their death. He didn't want to think about Brooke hurt, the pain was too much to handle. "Thank you, Brooke" Caleb smiled as he spoke.

"Anytime… are you going to tell me why I picked a number?" she questioned with a laugh. "If it's right, you'll be the first person I talk to" he promised. "I've got to go, I'll see you later though" As he hung up the phone he muttered three little words that shocked not just Reid and Tyler- but himself as well.

"Dude!" Reid yelled in shock. "What did you just say!"

"Caleb…" Tyler spoke, just as shocked at Reid was. "Did you just tell her… you _love _her?"


	7. Chapter 7

"_Dude!" Reid yelled in shock. "What did you just say!" _

"_Caleb…" Tyler spoke, just as shocked at Reid was. "Did you just tell her… you love her?" _

Caleb's eyes, still wide from shock nodded his head.

"Did she say anything?" Reid asked out loud.

"No" His voice cracked. "She had already hung up" _oh god, please say she had already hung up_. He pleaded inside his head.

"Why the _hell _would you say that man?!" Reid laughed at his friend.

Caleb replayed his final few words he had exchanged with Brooke _"I've got to go, I'll see you later, though" _He could still hear Brooke melodic voice in his head, _"Okay, bye" _She said as she hung up the phone. "_I love you, Bye" _CLICK.

"What the hell is going on with you man?" Reid spoke in a more concerned tone.

------------

"Oh shit" Brooke muttered as she handed the hung up phone back to Pogue. "I don't know if he wanted to talk to you" She had hung up before he could say anything else to her. "Sorry" she said with an innocent smile causing Pouge to chuckle.

"It's fine. If he needs to talk to me, he'll call back" he said stealing the pickles she had picked off her burger. "You are my favorite person to go out to lunch with. You don't eat your pickles" He smiled, enjoying the fact that Brooke was more than happy to let him eat the _green slimy things_- she had called them earlier.

"I don't see how you can stand to eat them. They are gross. They look like... yucky"

"They look like yucky?" Pogue let out a loud laugh at Brooke.

"Shut up" she laughed throwing a fry at his head.

"Hey now, no need for violence"

---------------

"Well, besides you telling her you _love her_- what did you find out? Did she give you a number?" Tyler asked the eldest of the sons.

"Yeah" Caleb spoke, still flustered at what he had just done. "Page fifteen"

"Nope, we already checked the beginning of the book" Reid grew frustrated. "Dude, I'm hungry. I know for a fact that page fifteen is blank because Tyler wouldn't let me sketch him" He spoke, chuckling at the conversation he had with Tyler earlier about the blank page.

"Page fifteen is blank?" Caleb repeated, confused as to why there was a blank page in the book. "Why would it be blank?"

"I thought that maybe it was for our self portraits. Baby boy here just said it was _blank_" Tyler glared at Reid's and his comment. "I mean, it's blank for a reason- why not draw on it"

"You are so childish sometimes" Tyler chuckled as he spoke.

"You guys go ahead and meet up with Brooke and Pogue" Caleb spoke in defeat. "I'll do the rest by myself"

"Are you sure man? We can stay and help you if you wan-" Before Tyler could finish his sentence, Reid was yanking him by the back of his neck.

"He said for us to leave, now get a move on it- I'm fucking starving"

"It's fine Tyler" Caleb yelled to the youngest as Reid dragged him out of the room. "I'll meet you guys at Nicky's later"

---------------

"That was Reid and Tyler" Pogue said to Brooke as he hung up the phone. "They're on there way over"

"Is Caleb coming?" She wondered, hoped that the answer would be yes.

"No, he still has some things to do. But he's going to meet us at Nicky's later"

"Oh" she said in disappointment.

"But you still get to hang out with me" Pogue said in a friendly tone, trying to cheer up Brooke. "And that's just the best thing... ever"

"Totally" Brooke laughed.

Within minutes Reid and Tyler walked in the door. Pogue had already ordered them food, but that didn't stop Reid from eating off Brooke's plate. She didn't mind, she wasn't the hungry anyways. Besides, the burger she had was _huge_. She was only able to finish half of it. And even that made her stomach full.

"You are such a weakling" Reid taunted Brooke as he finished the burger for her.

"No, you're just a pig" Tyler spoke in Brookes defense.

"Please, this is nothing" He laughed as the two other burgers he ordered made its way to their table. "Watch and learn from a pro, sweetheart" Reid spoke as he picked up his burger, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Ew" Brooke laughed as she turned away from the sight of Reid shoving the hamburger in his mouth.

"Don't be jealous" he spoke with his mouth full, pieces of the burger falling onto his lap. The group laughed at the blonde boy, shaking their heads at him. Although Brooke had only known these boys for a few days, she felt like they were her family.

-------------------------- ---------------------

Reid was right, the page was blank. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Brooke's dad had told her a page number in her dreams. "No it has to be here" Caleb told himself as he looked down at the page. "She told me page fifteen" Something in his gut told him that she was right, that it wasn't just coincidence. But then why was it blank, why couldn't he see it? Maybe his mom was wrong; maybe it wasn't what she was thinking of.

Just as Caleb moved his hand to flip the page, a word appeared in front of him.

**IMPRINTING**

"What the-" he muttered to himself as other words began to appear on the page.

_This page is kept a secret until the Son imprints on his mate. No one can see the page until they, themselves, have imprinted. My son, do not be alarmed by your feelings. You are not alone. The thoughts and emotions you are feeling are running wild throughout your mates head to, for she has imprinted on you as well. This was arranged before either of you were born, it was fate that brought you two together- but destiny had already made its mark on you two. For some, Imprinting can be different- you do have a choice in this._

_Although, you may imprint on someone- you may not having 'loving' feelings towards that person- at first. But in the end- the two of you were made for each other. You are each others soul mates. You will do anything for her, anything she asks- as she will for you._

_Destiny, soul mates and fate…Imprinting_

"_She'll be your perfect match._ Like she was designed for you alone." Caleb read aloud the last few sentences of the page. His mother was right, thing were becoming a lot more clear for him now. He was no longer afraid of his emotion and feelings he felt towards Brooke. He was no longer afraid to admit that he was totally and completely in love with this girl.

-------------------------- ---------------------

"So...Can you guys like... you know..." Brooke spoke as she looked down to the floor; she was too embarrassed to look any of the Sons in the eye when she asked the question.

Looking at Brooke with a confused expression, Pogue raised a brow at her question whilst Reid and Tyler roared with laughed

"Clearly you guys know what I'm talking about" Brooke glared at Reid and Tyler

"I'm lost" Pogue said, the confused expression still written upon his face.

"She wants to know if we can have sex" Reid spoke before Brooke could get a chance to speak.

"Oh" Pogue spoke quickly, trying not to look shocked at Brooke's question.

"Is there a reason you want to know this?" smirking, Reid nudged Brooke.

"...Curiosity" Brooke spoke with a smirk of her own, giving an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes. We can" Pogue said with a laugh, causing Brooke to look away in embarrassment.

What the hell, she might as well have a little fun with it; god knows they would never let her live this one down. "You guys don't... you know... go black in the eyes when you-"

"-You certainly have been thinking about this, Haven't you Brooke?" Reid teased with a laugh, as he looked at both Pogue and Tyler who had shock written across their face. "Alright, now it's our turn for the questions" Reid spoke, still laughing a bit. "Have you ever like seen a vampire before?"

Pogue pushed Reid as he laughed at the blondes question directed towards Brooke.

"Once- I didn't get to you know, chill out with it or anything- My uncle had already chopped off his head" She spoke as if it were normal.

"Gross" Reid laughed as Tyler made a disgusted face. "You watched your uncle chop some guys head off?"

"No, I walked in _right _when it hit the floor. Not the whole thing" She laughed as the boys stood completely frozen and in silence.

"Ew" Pogue said finally breaking the silence as he held onto his neck, rubbing it. He couldn't imagine witnessing or going through something like that.

"Bobby preformed an exorcism in front of me though. That was some good times. You know, most girls just want a ride to the mall but _no _Bobby took me to an exorcism" she spoke sarcastically. "That's where I first met this guy named Ash- god, he's so funny"

"Did you like him or something?" Tyler asked

"Ash?" she laughed. "The guy had a mullet. Hell no! He just made me laugh, he was a freakin' genius"

"A guy with a mullet was a genius?" Reid laughed at the thought.

"Yes" Brooke smirked. "Come on, I'm bored- lets go to Nicky's"

"Look at that" Pogue said with a laugh as he grabbed Brooke, throwing her over his shoulder. "A couple days here and she's already sounding like a native"

Brooke laughed, trying to get out of Pogues hold.

"No way, Singer" he laughed. "You're way too accident prone. Knowing you, you'd fall and break your neck- I'm not going to do that to Caleb"

Brooke sighed, playfully slapping Pogue on his back. "Fine, but you're not going to hold me like this, at least give me a piggy back ride instead of carrying me around like a dead body"

"Please, a dead body actually weighs something- you're like a feather, Brooke" Reid taunted the brunette as Pogue set her down.

Brooke playfully stuck her tongue out at the blonde and jumped on Pogues back. "To the bar, Hoke Colburn"

"As you wish, Miss Daisy"


	8. Chapter 8

"We should probably head out and look for Brooke" It was getting late, Dean was sure that Brooke would hit the town with her _new _friends. That probably wouldn't stand so well with Bobby of course, but Dean understood that Brooke was not the little girl Bobby viewed her to be anymore. From what Sam had told him, she was hot. 

She was a good looking girl when he first met her, but he was eighteen and she was _just_ turning thirteen. He was a jerk back then and he knew it. But that didn't mean he hadn't noticed how good looking she was. 

"So where did Bobby say she was last night?"

"Uh, a place called Nicky's" Sam read the name off the piece of paper. "Why, do you think she's going to be there tonight?" he questioned

"Sam- have you seen anywhere else to hangout?" 

"I heard a couple of kids talking about going to a place called '_the dells'- _Maybe she's there?"

"Well, how bout' _you _go to this 'dells' and I go to the bar"

"You don't know what she looks like"

"Well, when I see a hot girl- I'll ask her for a name. If she says _Brooke Singer_ – ding-ding, I win. I'll call you and we can all have a sit down"

"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time"

"…Yes I do" 

"Fine, I'll go down to the _dells _and you go to the bar. Don't get distracted and try not to hit on anybodies girlfriends- lets not have another repeat of the bar in Boise"

"You're just not going to let that one go, are you?"

"Nope- call me if you meet her, I'll call you for the same. If there's no luck for either, I'll just meet you at the bar at about 12"

"Later"

**---------------------------------------------**

"You are such a _liar!_" Brooke laughed. "There is just _no _way"

"Twenty bucks"

"There's no way"

"She's got a point" Tyler agreed. "…I think she's more of a blue lace"

"It's pink- cotton" 

"Sorry fellows- no panty lines- she's wearing a thong" Pogue stated.

"You all are just _horrible _people…She's not wearing any- fifty bucks" Brooke spoke with a smirk.

"Oh!" Pogue let out a loud laugh. "Looks like we got ourselves a player on our hands" he teased, nudging Brooke. "Alright, Reid. Do your thing"

Never taking her eyes off of Reid, she watched as his eye color changed drastically to a black orb with red flames from the crystal baby blue. This should have scared her; she should have been running to the door by now. But she felt safe. 

Taking her eyes off of the blonde, she glanced in the direction of the girl. She laughed at the realization that she had one the bet. "Thank you boys" Brooke smirked as she grabbed the money off of the pool table. "Now go fetch a table- drinks are on me… well, you- whatever" Brooke laughed. "I'll be back"

**---------------------------------------------**

She sat at the bar waiting for Nicky to come back with her order and the two pints of beer she had ordered for the boys. She thought about what her uncle was doing right now, probably sitting at the kitchen table reading up on whatever _thing _he was hunting next. Bobby Singer, her uncle, her guardian. Her best friend. Some might say he was like her father; he took her in when her parents had died and raised her as if she were his own child. 

She could remember on her sixteenth birthday he had thought it would be 'fun' to take Brooke on a hunt. She had always bugged him to let her tag along- she never asked again after that. She smiled remembering the look on her uncle's face when he saw the gash of blood gushing out of her shoulder wound. "_It's okay, Bobby- I can still go on" _she tried to reassure her uncle so he would let her continue with him on the hunt. _"Oh, hell no. We're taking you to the doctors and getting this checked out_" Luckily Gordon Walker was with them and was able to finish the job himself. 

After Gordon had told her what he had _done _to destroy it, she decided that she would just stay home when her uncle would go hunting. _"Not really my thing" _She told Gordon after he had given her a hard time for not wanting to become a 'huntress' she never liked him though, "he's a dick" she told Bobby after Gordon had left their home. 

She missed her uncle, more then she would ever admit. Of course, nobody would ever replace Brooke's father in her heart- but Bobby was a wonderful substitute. He wasn't just her guardian, or her uncle. He was so much more than that. He was her family, her life. She sat silently now feeling that her uncle now wasn't the only man in her life. 

Caleb. The thought of him brought on a wide grin as she looked down at the book Tyler had given her for the class she would be taking with him. Greek Mythology. Of course Brooke already knew about that kind of stuff because of her uncle. But she could always brush up on it and learn a few new things. 

"_The fates"_,_ "Caleb"_ She could feel herself becoming flustered at the thought of him. She wondered what he was doing, what he had been doing with Reid and Tyler before they showed up. She wondered if Caleb was feeling the same feelings as she was. 

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the room" A mans voice said from behind Brooke causing her to let out an irritated sigh. _Oh god, please let it be Aaron, _she thought to herself glancing in the direction of Pogue, Reid and Tyler who were all sitting at the table. Pogue had his phone to his ear while Tyler and Reid tried their best to eavesdrop.

Looking up at the man, he smirked as he took the empty seat next to her. He looked… so very familiar. 

**---------------------------------------------**

_"I couldn't help but notice you from across the room" _Dean said with a smirk as he took a seat next to the young brunette at the bar. Of course he had no idea that the girl he was trying to hit on was no other than, _Brooke Singer. _

"Mhm" Brooke spoke not looking up to the guy who was talking to her. Instead she kept her gaze fixed on the words she was reading.

"Can I buy you a drink" Dean said with a sly smile

Brooke shook her head with a roll of her eyes, moving her hand to grab her cup letting the man know that she was already taken care of.

"...Okay" Dean said with a nod of his head. "Need a re-fill?"

Brooke let out a scoff and set down her book, making sure to mark the place where she had left off reading. "Seriously?" She spoke in sarcasm. "Are you blind or something?"

"Hu?" Dean stuttered in confusion.

Brooke let out a sigh and turned to the husky looking bartender who seemed to have been listening in on the conversation. "Nicky" The man looked in the direction of the girl and smiled "Can you please escort this man elsewhere?" 

"What?" Dean said with a laugh not believing that the girl was serious.

"You're def too?" Brooke asked as Nicky bent down to grab his bat.

"Whoa, wo-" Dean said putting up his hands in defense. "Okay. I get it; you don't like to be hit on"

"You're catching on" Brooke said with a glare.

"Can I just sit with you then?" Dean asked still looking at Nicky's hands which held the bat with a firm grip. Letting out an irritated sigh, the girl gave the bartender a look indicating that she would be fine.

"Fine. But keep your paws to yourself" She said as she opened her book back open.

"Feisty" Dean said with a chuckle

"And comments" She scowled.

Dean raised his hand up waving it around as if he were waving a white flag, calling defeat. Brooke shook her head and brought her attention back to the book she was reading.

"So..." Dean said with a slight smile forming.

Brooke glared into her book with a sigh.

"I'm not going to hit on you." He spoke in a promising tone.

"Fine" She said back after a few seconds of silence.

"What are you doing all by yourself?"

"Trying to avoid getting hit on by people like _you_" Brooke said with a catty smile causing Dean to chuckle as he nodded his head. She had spunk. 

"What are you reading?" He asked gazing down at the book she had open.

"Greek Mythology" She said not taking her eyes off the book. 

"You like that kind of stuff?"

"It's for a class"

"You in college"

"Yup" Brooke answered back 

"Which one are you studying?"

"Hu?"

"Which Greek god" 

"Umm, I'm not studying _one _in particular. All of them really" She spoke honestly

"Which one are you reading about now?"

"The fates"

"Ah... the fates" Silence struck Dean as he tried to think of something to say but was quickly interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the young women he was talking to.

"You have _no _clue what I'm talking about do you?"

"What? Of course I do" He lied with a smirk. Brooke shook her head and went back down to reading. "...You're not going to discuss it with me?"

"Clearly, you already know about it" She said, smirking into the book. 

**---------------------------------------------**

"Did you find out what's going on with you?" Pogue spoke into the phone softly taking a quick glance over at Brooke who was sitting at the bar, talking to Nicky. He didn't even notice that there was a man sitting next to her. 

"Are you finally going through puberty?" Reid chipped in from the background

"So, they told me that you dropped the 'L' bomb on Brooke today" Pogue spoke up cutting off the blonde Son. He chuckled at the thought of Caleb saying that. 

"Did she say anything?" Caleb asked, he really hoped he hadn't freaked her out. Now that he knew what was going on, everything started to make more sense.

"I don't think she heard you, man" Pogue said, he laughed hearing the sigh of relief from the other line of the phone conversation. "So what did the book say?"

"I need to talk to her- I told her I'd talk to her first"

"We're at Nicky's - just meet us there" 

"Who's that guy sitting next to Brooke?" Tyler asked looking over to the bar where Brooke was sitting. Pogue immediately turned in the direction to where Tyler's gaze was fallen upon.

"I don't know" He said getting up from his seat walking in the direction of where Brooke was sitting with a mysterious man. With a click of the button, Pogue had disconnected the line. Caleb chuckled- It was nice to know that they were looking out for Brooke when he wasn't around. But he did feel kind of bad for her. 

**---------------------------------------------**

"Okay. I lied. I don't know about _The Fates_" Brooke laughed and shook her head, her nose still in the book. 

"Sweetheart, your order is ready" Nicky said handing Brooke the plate of food, only to have a strong built mans hand grab it before Brooke could. Dean looked up to the guy only to feel a bit intimidated. The guy was wearing a tight black tank top showing off his _'guns'_. Dean thought to himself silently that he should probably hit the gym.

"Need some help?" The masculine voice asked the girl bringing Dean attention back into reality examining the man some more. He was what most girls would call attractive. Of course Dean wasn't _gay _so he couldn't really tell. His hair was a dirty blonde that fell to his shoulders, he looked very tense. Maybe this was her boyfriend?

The young women smiled and closed her book. "What a gentleman" She spoke sarcastically, causing the man to let out a laugh. He seemed at ease with her around, as if once she spoke all the anger and rage escaped. 

"Is this guy bothering you?" The man asked looking back in the direction to Dean with a glare. Dean could have sworn he heard the man growl.

The girl laughed and shook her head, placing her hand on the mans chest, pushing him backwards. "Nope" She said with a smile still pushing him away from the guy she was sitting next to. The two of them walked away leaving Dean alone sitting at the bar. He could still here the laughter from the two of them. He faintly heard the young women call the man _Pogue_. Was Pogue this girl's boyfriend? If not, why was he so protective? Older brother? Secret lover? And another question lingered in Dean's head... _What the hell kind of name is Pogue?_

**---------------------------------------------**

"Nice" Sam said with a chuckle taking a seat next to Dean.

"What?" 

"You just hit on some guys girlfriend"

"Hey- she never said she had a boyfriend"

"Uh huh" Sam said with a chuckle, turning so he could see what the girl looked like. But all he saw was an angry glare coming from the guys she was with. "Wow... they seem nice" Sam said sarcastically looking in the direction of the long haired male and his blonde friend. 

"So, have you found Brooke yet?" Dean asked taking a swig of his beer. "Any luck at the dells?"

"Nope" Sam said with a shake of his head. "You know, it would be easier for you to find Brooke if you didn't spend all your time here hitting on girls- maybe we could do some... I don't know- Team work" Dean chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. Dean's eyes took in sight of a new female walking to the table where the glaring boys and mystery girl sat. 

"Well. It's safe to say that he wasn't her boyfriend" Dean said looking in the direction of the table.

"Hu?" Sam spoke turning so he could see what his brother was talking about. "Oh" He said quickly turning back to his brother not really wanting to watch the couple make out.

"Maybe he's her brother"

**---------------------------------------------**

"Those guys are staring at us" Kate said in a whisper to the group of young adults whom were all sitting at the table. 

"Who?" Brooke said turning around to see who Pogue's girlfriend was talking about. 

**---------------------------------------------**

"Oh. Oh! She's looking this way" Dean said turning in a different direction. 

"Who?" Sam said turning so he could see what his brother was talking about again. "Oh my god" He said with a laugh as he looked at the girl Dean was talking about. "Wow" He said with a shake of his head getting up from his seat. 

"Dude what are you doing?" Dean said seeing that his brother was walking over to the girl. "Sam! ... Sammy!" With hesitation Dean quickly got up from his seat trying to catch up to his brother. He really didn't want to have to break up a fight because Sam wanted to talk to the hot chick.

**---------------------------------------------**

"He's coming over" Reid said, his eyes filled with anger. Pogue's posture stiffened as Tyler looked to Brooke nervously. 

"You guys chill" Brooke said with a little laughter not wanting to boys to get to anger and expose them selves. "I'm a big girl- I can handle myself"

Turning herself around just as the taller man approached her, Brooke put on her best fake smile. "Can I help you with something?" 

"Brooke" Sam said with a wide grin.

"HU!" Dean said in a loud squeaky tone causing Tyler to let out a loud chuckle. 

"...Yes?" Brooke said in a confused tone looking to the taller one.

"Brooke Singer" Sam said, his smile even wider. 

"Do I... Know you?" Brooke said with a smile. He looked familiar. 

"No way" Dean muttered to himself in disbelief that the girl was Brooke. Sam was right, she was smoking hot. The years had done her good.

"The night of the 13th birthday" Sam grinned.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow in confusion but the confused expression quickly turned into a smile once she realized who she was talking to. "Sam?" She said with a tiny grin.

Sam nodded with a laugh and pulled Brooke into a hug. "Look at you" She said with a laugh. "You're so tall" 

Sam pulled her out of the hug and let out a loud laugh. "Look at you!" He replied with a stupid grin on his face causing Brooke to let out a little chuckle. 

"What are you doing here?" She said still trying to keep down her laughter at Sams reaction to her. 

"We were just driving through town and we remembered Bobby mentioning that you went here"

"We?" Brooke said with a confused grin.

"Yeah- you remember Dean, right?" 

As if it were his cue, Dean stepped out from behind Sam revealing who he was. 

"Hu?" Brooke said with a kink of her brow. "The guy that tried to hit on me" Dean let out an embarrassed chuckle and looked to the ground. "Why am I not surprised that it would turn out to be you" She spoke coldly- _It was pretty obvious that she still had harsh feelings for him. _

"Well..." Dean said with a shrug. "You're hot"

"Excuse me?" Pogue said standing in the middle of Brooke and Dean. 

"Hey" Brooke said grabbing Pogue's arm and pulling him back. "It's okay. I'm okay" She said in calm, soothing tone. Dean watched as the mans clenched jaw became relaxed. "Sit" She spoke in a commanding tone. To both Dean and Sam's surprise, the man listened. "Thank you for the compliment" Brooke said glaring towards Dean.

Changing into a smile, Brooke glanced back over to Sam. "So- how long are you guys staying?" She asked. Of course she was curious. Not eager- curious. This was information she needed to know. If Sam and Dean were to be staying for a while, she would have to tell the sons about them- and she really didn't want to have to drag them into this.

"Just for a day or two" Sam said with a yawn. "Not too long"

**---------------------------------------------**

_"So, how do you know Brooke again?"_ Reid questioned the taller of the two gentlemen. "A birthday party?" 

Brooke let out a laugh and shook her head, Sam doing the same. Dean still kept his eyes fixed on Brooke, watching her every move. This didn't stand to well with Pogue. He didn't know these guys, let alone why they came here in the first place. 

"We met her on her thirteenth birthday"

"In a closet" Dean said with a smirk, gazing at the beauty that was _Brooke Singer. _

Brooke let out an irritated sigh knowing that this would raise questions from the Sons. "I'll explain later" She spoke calmly before any of the boys could ask _why _she was in a closet.

"I'll enjoy hearing about it" Reid said with a smirk, causing Brooke to let out a tiny chuckle. 

And as if the world stopped turning, everyone at the table was silent, sitting extremely still at the table, their eyes fixed on the door. Well, _almost _everyone. Dean and Sam looked around with a confused expression and Kate just sat there playing with her hair. 

What were they looking at? Dean glanced back to Brooke who was smiling, beaming from ear to ear. It was a beautiful smile, _one that could change the world_, he thought to himself silently. She looked at peace, as if every bad thing in her world had just disappeared. There was something else in her eyes though… something very familiar with Dean. _Desire,_ Lust. Was she looking at him? 

**Nope. **Kate quickly answered his unspoken questions as she gestured someone from across the room to come sit with them. "Caleb" She called causing the three guys to break their gaze. But Brooke still stayed as she was, smiling at him. It was like no one else was in the room. Only them- no one else mattered. They were each others world... But who was he? 

"Fellows" The deep voice said from behind Dean and Sam. "_Kate_" He was silent as he walked over to where Brooke was sitting. Pogue got out of his seat, letting Caleb sit next to the beautiful brunette that Dean was clearly smitten with. _Shit. _

"Brooke" He said with a smile causing the girl to blush. 

"Caleb" She repeated in the same tone in her soprano range voice as she grinned to the man known as _Caleb. _

"How's your head?" He asked looking at the back of Brookes head. 

"Fine, but I am still very mad at you for making Pogue trick me into going to the doctors though" She said with a smirk as she tried to fight the smile that was twitching in the corners of her lips. 

Pogue let out a loud chuckle and shook his head. "Looks like you're going to have to make it up to her Caleb" He said with a smirk only to get a glare thrown from both Brooke and Caleb.

"Yeah" Reid said joining in, "Maybe he could repay her with the _conversation _Brooke started and was so curious about early-"

"Shut up" Brooke said cutting off the blonde who was laughing. Blushing, Brooke looked away from the boys and down at her food. 

Dean and Sam sat in confusion as he listened the friendly banter between Brooke and the three boys they had already been formally introduced too. 

"Why'd you go to the doctors?" Sam asked piping into the conversation, causing Caleb to quickly look over to him, not even noticing that two unfamiliar faces were sitting at their table until now.

"Oh, sorry- I forgot to introduce you guys" Brooke said ignoring Sams comment. "Dean, Sam… this is Caleb." She spoke with a smile. 

"Caleb Danvers" He spoke in a low, intimidating voice shaking the youngest of the brother's hand. When Caleb tried to reach out to shake Dean's hand he dismissed it sensing that Brooke didn't want him to. Instead, he brought his hand back and placed it in Brookes. 

Dean let out a chuckle under his breath as he shook his head. Well, least he wasn't the only one who was feeling intimidated. _Or so he thought. _

"What did the doctor say?" Caleb asked, bringing his attention back to Brooke. 

"Why did you go to the doctors, again?" Sam questioned again, pushing the subject. 

Brooke let out a silent sigh, causing Caleb to squeeze her hand in comfort. "I uh, fell" She said with a shrug. 

"God I hope Aaron has the balls to show up tonight" Reid said with a glare as he scanned the room. 

"Why?" Sam asked. From the corner of his eye he saw Brooke giving Caleb a panicked look. 

"Because that douche bag is the reason Brooke fell. The son of the bitch knocked her to the ground-" 

"-Okay, Reid. That's enough" Caleb spoke, ending the conversation. "Let's not get worked up about this right now. We'll deal with it when the time comes"

"Someone hit you?" Dean asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, I started it" Brooke said with a sigh. "I kneed him in the gut causing him to fall down. I should have been paying attention but I wasn't. That's when he kicked his legs out from under mine causing me to fall" Brooke shrugged and looked to Pogue who fists were clenched tightly.

"But it's fine" She added, speaking mostly to Pogue. She knew he blamed himself but the truth was, he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it even _if _he was around. "I'm fine- the doctor said that I'm fine…. Isn't that right, Pogue" She spoke in a tender voice, causing the young man to relax, making the color come back in his face. 

"Yeah" He spoke as he cleared his throat. "They even gave her a sticker" He joked taking a swig of his beer. "There were no suckers" 

Brooke shook her head and laughed

**---------------------------------------------**

"So" Reid said as he got up from the table. "Who's up for a game of pool?"

"Hell, I'm in" Dean said with a chuckle getting up as well.

"NO!" Brooke yelled causing everyone in the group to look at her with startled expressions. If she knew correctly, Reid would use his powers to cheat Dean out of the game. Knowing Dean, he would have some sort of supernatural activity detector on him that would tip him off on the paranormal happenings. The whole thing played in her head on repeat as everyone looked at her. "Uh, No" Brooke said in a more calm voice. "I was actually hoping to talk to Dean and Sam" She said looking in the direction of the two brothers.

"You okay?" Sam asked seeing how worked up Brooke was getting. 

"Yeah" Brooke said with a fake chuckle. "I just remembered that I wanted to talk to you guys" She lied with a shrug. "Besides, it's late and I'm kind of tired. How about you guys take me to my dorm?" She suggested.

"Brooke, your stuff is in my car" Tyler said, confused as to why Brooke was wanting to leave with them. "If you're tired we can all just head out" Reid added.

"No, it's fine. You guys stay" She spoke in a pleading voice. "Besides, it will give us time to catch up" She glanced in the direction of Dean and Sam. 

"Um, Okay" Dean said grabbing his coat from his seat. "Let's go then"

_Why was Brooke acting so strange? _Oh, well. Least he'd get to talk to her without Caleb and Pogue breathing down his neck. 

"Kate, I'll see you at the dorms" She called out as she left the table following behind Sam and Dean, not bothering to say goodbye to the sons. 

"Well, that was weird" Kate said once Brooke and the brothers had exited the bar. 

It was weird. Brooke didn't even so much as glance at Caleb before she left the bar. Who the hell were these guys? 

**---------------------------------------------**

"So" Dean said breaking the silence of the three of them as they sat in there car. "This is nice" He spoke sarcastically. 

Brooke couldn't help but smile a little at the comment. He was right; this was a tad bit awkward. "Sorry" She spoke with a little laugh. "I was just thinking about what I need to get at the store tomorrow" She lied. "But forget about that-" She turned herself so she was facing the youngest Winchester. "What have you been up to?" 

"Not a lot really. I uh, went to college for a little while"

"Really? Where?" 

"Stanford" 

"Wow, that's awesome Sam!" she said in a sincere voice. "And you?" She said turning so she was now facing Dean. 

"Harvard" Dean said with a smirk only to have Sam let out a loud laugh. 

"Really, now?" Brooke said with a laugh. "They didn't teach you about _The Fates _in Harvard?" She spoke sarcastically. "That's surprises me" 

"They just assume that we _Harvard _kids know everything" He said with a tiny chuckle.

"Of course" She laughed. "Where's your dad?" She asked still smiling. Silence fell throughout the car letting Brooke know that something bad had obviously had happened. "Oh" She said softly.

"Yeah" Sam nodded his head. "About a year ago" 

"I'm sorry" She still spoke in a soft voice. "I know how it feels. Loosing your parents- it sucks"

"Yeah" Dean agreed. He had almost forgotten that Brooke to, had lost her parents. Clearing his throat, Dean attempted to start a new conversation. "So" 

"-Yeah, _So_" Brooke added with a tiny chuckle. "God Dean, you're a really slow driver" She said with a laugh realizing that they weren't even half way to the dorms yet.

"What?" He said in shock. "I'm going like 60" He said looking to the speedometer. Brooke chuckled silently realizing that the sons must have had a little _extra _help on getting to places so fast. 

"So how long are you guys going to be in town?" Brooke questioned again

"A day or two" Sam said with a smile.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Deans cell phone going off in the glove box. "Oh, hold on a second" Dean said reaching across the seat opening the compartment grabbing his phone. _Bobby. _He should have known. 

"Bobby" Dean said as he answered the phone. "Isn't that funny" He added with a chuckle. "I'm in the car with your niece" 

"_Hand Brooke the phone_" 

Crap, Brooke knew she was in trouble. She never did call her uncle back. Handing Brooke the phone, Dean glanced over to Sam with a look of concern. 

"_H_i Bobby" Brooke said in an innocent tone causing Sam to chuckle. 

"_Funny thing, I called your dorm this morning, and your roommate said that you weren't there"_ Bobby spoke in a calm yet irritable voice. _"When I asked where you were- she told me that you were off at some boy's house_" 

"Hmmm" Brooke said pressing her lips together as she nodded. "I see" she added, her voice shaking. This conversation sent her flashing back to the tenth grade when her uncle gave her the _sex _talk. She really didn't want to have to relive it right now. 

"_Can you please explain to me why you were at this boy's house_?" he demanded. 

"Yes…" Brooke lied. "I was…reading, books- and papers" she cleared her throat hitting Sam in the chest for laughing. "We were reading, and we fell asleep and by the time we woke up it was morning" 

"_You are such a liar_" She could hear her uncle chuckling so she knew he wasn't _that _upset with the situation. 

"Also-" Brooke added in a serious voice. "Is there a _reason _why you sent Dean and Sam to spy on me?" Brooke didn't bother looking at the brothers for an explanation, she knew her uncle well enough to know that this was _his _idea.

"_I don't know what you are talking about_" He lied with a chuckle.

"You're a horrible liar" She added with a roll of her eyes.

"_As are you_- _hand the phone back to Dean_" He chuckled. Brooke handed the phone back to Dean and looked out the window.

God, it was like she never left. Her uncle always found some way to intrude in her life. Well, not _intrude_… more like- but in. That's kind of the same thing as intrude. There should be more words to describe what her uncle was doing. 

She still didn't understand why he even let her go away to college in the first place? If he was going to be this paranoid all the time while she was away, then why the hell did he let her leave in the first place? 

"We're here" Dean said turning off the car. Brooke had been so swept away in her thoughts she had completely spaced out. She didn't even know that Dean had hung up with her uncle. 

"Oh, okay" She said scooting out of her seat as she opened the door. "Thanks for the ride" 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Dean asked calling out from his window, stopping Brooke before she could run into the building.

"College stuff" She said with a laugh. "I've got class. Why is tomorrow your last day?" She asked, secretly hoping it was. The sooner the Winchester brothers left, the safer the Sons of Ipswich were. 

"Yeah" Sam called from out his window. 

_Phew! _Brooke had to contain herself from jumping up in down and screaming out hooray. Instead she gave them a little smile with a nod. "Well, stop by Nicky's tomorrow before you leave" Brooke said with a friendly smile. "So you can say goodbye" She added. Oh thank god they were leaving. Now she didn't have to explain everything to Caleb and the others. 

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow" Dean said as he started his car. "Bye" with a wave from Sam, Brooke entered the schools building. 

**---------------------------------------------**

Brooke sat alone in her dorm room waiting for Kate to come back from the showers. They didn't have the best _first impression _with each other. But if they were going to be living with each other, Brooke thought it was best to try –keyword- try to be friends with each other, or at least acquaintances. 

Hearing the door to her room open, Brooke sat up in her bed. "Hey" she spoke in a warm tone as Kate entered the room. 

"Hi" she spoke in a cold tone. 

_Okay, this is going to be a bit harder than I thought_ – Brooke spoke to herself silently. 

"So…" Kate spoke up, starting what Brooke couldn't only assume to be a new conversation. "-how do you know those hotties from the bar?"

Brooke let out a tiny chuckle at what her roommate had just said. "Who? Sam and Dean?" her laughter began to die down a bit.

"Yeah, they are _fine_!" Kate said with a giggle. 

"I'm sure Pogue would be pleased to know that" Brooke joked with a smirk.

"Please, like you didn't notice." Kate said with a smirk of her own

"Well… Yeah, I guess they were cute." She admitted. 

"Cute? Brooke, a baby is cute. Those boys are H-O-T _hot_." 

Brooke shook her head, now not being able to control her laughter. Having Kate as a roommate could be sort of entertaining. 

"So how do you know them?" Brooke's roommate questioned.

"They are friends of my uncle." Brooke spoke in a simple tone. She still wondered when her uncle had started to become acquainted with the Winchesters again. 

"Well, the shorter one seemed to be vibing on you."

"Dean?" Brooke's laughter was now causing her cheeks to hurt. _Is she serious? _

"What's so funny?" Kate said with her own little laugh.

"Dean is an egotistical self centered asshole. The first time I met him I was thirteen and he was a complete jerk. He acted so much better then me because he was older. I wanted to punch him in his gut. I hated him."

Kate smiled with a little nod of her head. "It sounds like you had a little crush on him." 

"Ugh" Brooke spoke in disgust with a roll of her eyes. "Kill me for this, but as _Cher _from clueless once said '_As if'_" Kate let out a loud laugh at Brookes comment. 

"You know, I promised my old roommate Sarah that I wouldn't like my new roommate. But you're funny Brooke Singer"

"Thanks" Brooke said unsure of what Kate was _really _saying to her. Hearing the sound of someone knocking on the door, Brooke got herself up from her bed seeing that Kate had hurried off into their little bathroom that consisted of only a sink and toilet. 

"_I'll get it" _She said to herself as she crossed the room. 

Grabbing the doorknob, Brooke twisted it open revealing the person on the other side. "…Hey" she said, a warm smile spreading across her face. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Grabbing the doorknob, Brooke twisted it open revealing the person on the other side. "…Hey" she said, a warm smile spreading across her face. _

"Hi" He spoke in a low voice, causing Brookes stomach to flip in waves. _Caleb Danvers_. Something about him made her feel more alive… like he was what kept her breathing.

Closing the door behind them so Kate wouldn't be able to hear, Brooke smiled up to Caleb. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight; you left in such a hurry"

"Oh yeah" She said with a sigh. "I'm sorry about that. I just needed to get Dean and Sam out of there. They are like my uncle, hunters… but not as understanding." _Oh shit- why did she just tell him that? _"Oh my god, I wasn't going to tell you that" she spoke, still shocked that she had just told him that.

"I know, that's why we've got to talk" Brooke nodded in agreement, still not understanding why she had just revealed a secret. "There's something I need to show you"

"Okay, yeah- just let me get my shoes" Brooke said as she began to open the door behind her. Before she could enter the room, Kate was standing in the way of it holding out the telephone to Brooke.

"It's your uncle" Kate looked from Brooke to Caleb, quirking her brow. "Caleb, what are you doing here?" she smirked.

"I'll just be a second" Brooke said pushing Kate back into the room with her. "Hey Bobby" Brooke said with a tiny laugh at Kate. "What's up?"

"Who were you just talking to now?"

"Uh, Kate" Brooke said with a tiny chuckle. "The girl who _just _answered the phone"

"Who's Caleb?" Bobby asked with a sigh. Brooke felt the sudden need to protect Caleb from her uncle. "Is that the boy you fell _asleep _with the other day?"

"Yes. And we're about to leave, so I'll call you when we get back home"

"Brooke- it's two o'clock in the morning"

"Bobby- I don't understand why you are trying to parent me from a whole bunch of states away. I know what time it is, and yet I'm still on my way out the door"

"What's going on with you, why are you acting this way?" Bobby asked in anger.

Brooke sighed; she knew she was being rude. "I'm sorry" she spoke sincerely. "I just… I'll talk to you later okay. I promise" hanging up the phone before her uncle could get a chance to say anything else. Brooke tossed the phone to Kate.

"If he keeps calling just unplug the phone line" Kate nodded agreeing with what Brooke had said.

Before Kate could say anything to Brooke, she had grabbed her coat and was already out the door. "You ready?" She asked looking to Caleb who was standing in the same place as he was before she had left him.

Caleb smiled down at the brunette. Grabbing the coat from Brooke, he held it out to help her put it on. He watched as she slid her arms into the sleeves with a smile. "Such a gentleman" she teased with a smirk as she faced him.

"Come on lets go" He laughed as he grabbed Brookes hand in his. Brooke smiled as she laced her fingers in his. It felt so right, like nothing in the world could tear them apart when their fingers were entwined. Her once cold hands were now filled with warmth from Caleb.

--

"So?" Sam smirked as he lay on his side of the room.

"So, what?" Dean asked in an irritated voice towards his brother's smugness.

"You like her" Sam stated.

"Whatever" Dean shot back quickly.

"You do. You like her" The youngest of the Winchesters repeated with a chuckle. Oh this was too good. Sam knew something like this was bound to happen. Dean would meet Brooke and fall in _lust _with her.

"How old are we, Sam? Five?"

Sam laughed at his brother and shook his head. He couldn't help but a feel a little bit badly though. For some reason, Sam had a feeling that Dean had zero chance with this girl. That he was just wasting his time. "I think she's with that Caleb guy"

"Doubt it" Dean snorted back

"You sound a little worried" Sam chuckled.

"Just drop it, Sam. We're leaving tomorrow, we did our thing for Bobby by checking up on her and now we can leave" Thankfully. Dean didn't like that fact that he was interested in a girl who had no interest back for him.

"Fine" Sam said dropping the subject seeing how frustrated his brother was getting. The sound of Deans cell phone ringing caused him to gaze in the direction of his brother.

"How's it goes, Ellen?" Dean spoke as he placed the phone to his ear. Dean was silent as he took in all of Ellen's information. With a sigh he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Sam asked, noticing the sudden change of emotion in his brother's face.

"….Looks like we're going to be staying here for a while" Dean rubbed his temple. He really didn't want to stay. He really didn't want to have to stay in this crappy ass town where they only had _one _diner. Where there was only _one _drug store. Where the only one person Dean could never have was currently resigned. "It's here"

"What's here?" Sam shot back.

"The hunt"

--

"You take me to the _creepiest _places" Brooke laughed as Caleb guided her down the stairs of an old basement.

"It's kind of my way of letting a girl know I like her"

"Oh" Brooke smirked. "So you _like _me?" She teased with a grin.

Caleb let out a tiny chuckle, turning his head to the side to glance over at Brooke. "I wouldn't say _like_" he smirked causing Brooke to let out a playful scoff.

"Oh, really?"

"You're uncle is a hunter, right?"

Brookes smile faded as she nodded her head. Her uncle was indeed a hunter. She was raised _as _a hunter. And yet, here she stands with a moral enemy of all hunters and huntress' in the world. A witch. Not only was she associating with him, she was in love with him. This was one thing Brooke never thought she would have to deal with…falling in love with something that was known as "Evil".

The world her uncle raised her in was so black and white. Evil was evil, good was good. There was no "Evil" that was "Good" or vice versa.

"Has he ever told you any myths?" He wondered.

"Yeah, but only the true ones" She let out a tiny chuckle. "They were like, bed time stories to him" she smiled up at Caleb causing him to let out a tiny laugh.

"Have you ever heard anything about werewolves?" he questioned causing her to raise her brow.

"…a little" she admitted, her eyebrow still risen. "Why… thinking about getting one as a pet? Cause' I heard they're a bitch to take car of" she joked.

Caleb smiled and shook his head. "Did he ever tell you about how they find their mate?"

"Speed dating?" She joked causing Caleb to let out a loud laugh. "No, he never told me anything like that. His stories were more like _"And then I shot it in the heart with a silver bullet" _she imitated her uncle. "-Not on how they find their _mates_" she gave him a shy smile.

"Well, not a lot of people believe this, but there is an old tale about werewolves. The tales say that Werewolves find their mates by _Imprinting_"

The word stuck Brooke like a bolt of lightning. She could have sworn she had heard it before when she was little. Was this just some kind of coincidence?

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked, noticing that she seemed a bit distraught.

"…Yeah, it's just…" Brooke shook her head and let out a tiny chuckle. "It's nothing, go ahead" she insisted.

"…Well, they say that Imprinting is like…a way of finding your soul mate" Brooke took in a deep breath, wondering where the conversation was going. "You see that person… and only that person. In the moment that you lay eyes on them… you just know- you know that she is the only thing that is keeping you breathing. She's the reason why you are here… the reason you wake up in the morning"

Brooke nodded her head, a bit taken back by his words.

"-those two people are made for each other. Designed for each other. It's not even close to _love at first sight. _It is so much more. When you see this person, you don't just fall in love with them. You _need _them. You will be whatever it is that they need in you and you'll do it willingly…. You'll expose all your secrets… because you love them"

Brookes jaw hung slightly open after Caleb was done talking. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips as she brought her gaze up to Caleb's. "I thought I was going crazy" she admitted with a little laugh.

"Me too" he admitted with a sigh of relief that she hadn't run away.

"The thing I don't understand though is that… I'm not a werewolf. You're not a werewolf… how-how is this possible?"

"That's why I took you here" He smiled grabbing a hold of Brooke hand, guiding her to where himself, Reid and Tyler had been looking in the book for most of the day. "We have this book; it's called _The Book of Damnation_"

"That sounds… a little creepy" she admitted with a tiny laugh causing Caleb to smile.

The next hour was spent with Brooke reading about _Imprinting _and all of the other stuff that was in the book. Caleb watched her closely, examining her facial expression when ever she found something intriguing. He smiled noticing that Brooke would often quirk her brow whenever she read something slightly humorous.

Brooke took in a deep breath as she closed the book shut. Exhaling through her nose, she pouted her lips out. "So" she chuckled. "I-I really don't know what to say" she admitted with an embarrassed grin.

"It's okay. I just thought that you should read it"

"…you're amazing" she smiled. "You're sweet… you're thoughtful, funny. And not to mention that you are incredibly hot" She smirked causing Caleb to blush. "I'm not really in any position to complain about what the book is telling us" she teased causing Caleb to let out a loud chuckle.

"So you're not freaked out about this?" He questioned.

"Caleb…my teenage years consisted of Vampires, Demons, Shape shifters…freaking zombies. Reading that I was designed for someone is actually quite flattering" she said with a wink. "It's just" she sighed as she spoke. "For the longest time…I felt like I was never good enough…not pretty enough, not smart enough- not enough"

Caleb was shocked by Brooke's words. How could she ever think that?

"-And then I met you…and for the first time in my life I felt…enough" she let out a tiny chuckle as she glanced over to Caleb. "I met you and I finally felt important" she grinned. "-I felt like I mattered."

Caleb placed his hand on Brookes, entwining their fingers together. "You do" he smiled causing Brooke to blush. "More than you know"

"I've never felt like this before Caleb…my heart never let me" she explained. "I've lived in a world…where everything I love…I loose" a tear escaped her eye. She had never talked to anybody about this, not even Bobby. This was too hard for Brooke to talk about. "…My parents…they were my life" she went on. "And when they died…I did"

Caleb gently squeezed Brooke hand in his, comforting her. "Brooke..."

"No" She shook her head. "I want to talk to you about this"

Caleb nodded his head, still keeping his hand in hers.

"For the longest time I thought that… my heart was pushing people away because I was too scared to loose them like I had lost my parents…or because of the world I live in and all the stuff I know…" Brooke let out a tiny groan of embarrassment for what she was about to say. "…But" she bit down on her lip as her cheeks flushed red. "…It was really because my heart was really waiting…for you"

Caleb smiled at her words; his next actions were a surprise to himself. Before he knew it, he was capturing Brooke lips with his.

**It was perfect. **

_From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment. I will love you as long as I live from this moment on._

She wished that the kiss could have lasted forever. That they could stay in that moment for the rest of their lives. But the sound of laughter caused both of them to pull away in aggravation. _Reid. _They both scowled.

"Jeeze, it's about time you guys kissed" The blonde chuckled as he walked over to where Brooke and Caleb were sitting, Pogue and Tyler following behind him.

Tyler and Pogue smirked as they took a seat across from Brooke and Caleb.

"What?" Brooke laughed in embarrassment.

"Nothing" Pogue grinned as he looked at the two.

"Well, you guys sure do know how to ruin a moment" Brooke teased resting her head on Caleb's shoulder as she let out a tiny yawn.

"We should get you back to your dorm" Caleb spoke softly as he gazed down at the beautiful brunette.

"I rather stay with _you_" she smiled up to him. How could he say _no _to her?

"Okay" He smiled wrapping his arm around the girl's waist, helping her up from where they were standing.

"Caleb's getting laid tonight" Reid snickered to Pogue and Tyler only to receive a glare from Caleb.

--

It was nearly four in the morning when the sound of the doors being opened awoke Evelyn Danvers. "Caleb?" She called out as she got up from her couch. The next sight she saw warmed her heart. She smiled as her son entered their house, Brooke in his arms. She grinned seeing the sleeping girl nuzzled up against her sons chest. It had been so long that she had seen her son happy. Not since he was a little boy. "Finally" she spoke, happiness filled her voice. Her son was finally happy again.

"I love you, Caleb" Brooke muttered to herself. Caleb smiled at her words.

"I love you too, Brooke"

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Hm_," Kate smiled as she saw Caleb and Brooke walking into the café, hand in hand. "I see you didn't make it home. Where were you last night, missy?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Having sex" Brooke replied nonchalantly.

Reid spat out his water as Tyler choked down his, whilst Pogue let out a loud laugh. "Brooke" Caleb laughed a bit baffled at how open she was being about the whole situation.

"Oh, I mean _not _having sex" She lied with an innocent smile. "Sex is bad. Sex is a sin"

"Well then I guess we're all going to hell." Reid laughed as he got up from his seat, grabbing his bag of books. "Let's go. I still got to talk to the Dean about switching some classes around." Everyone in the group chuckled at Reid's comment as they made their way out of the café. Brooke was silent though. She stayed frozen at the realization that things weren't perfect anymore like they had been just hours ago. _Dean. _Crap, she still had to deal with the Winchesters.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked noticing the mood change in Brooke.

"Yeah" She lied with a tiny smile. "I just got to call my uncle really quick. I kind of ended things on a bad note with him last night" Well, she was being honest about that. She had been kind of a bitch to him the night before.

"No problem" Caleb smiled before he planted a kiss on the young girl's forehead, exiting the café to give her a minute alone. Grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket Brooke looked down at her caller ID. Seven missed calls. Letting out a tiny groan Brooke flipped open her phone and called her uncle.

"Oh, so now you're calling me?" The voice on the other line said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Brooke apologized. "I was being a total bitch last night"

"No, you're right. I need to stop trying to parent you. You're an adult now, Brooke. I need to start treating you like one." He admitted with a sigh.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. "But I was out of line" she argued causing the man to let out a horse laugh.

"Brooke- go to college"

Brooke chuckled at his words as she shook her head. "Okay." She agreed. "I'll call you tonight"

"I'm hunting tonight, won't be home for a couple days" He informed her causing Brooke to feel a twist in her stomach. She hated not knowing if her uncle was alright or not.

"Will you call me to let you know you're alright?"

"Will do, Kiddo" he promised before the two hung up the phone.

"—you ready?" Caleb's voice said from the door.

"Yeah" Brooke smiled as she slipped her phone back in her pocket. "Let's go" She said as she took in a deep breath, squeezing Caleb's hand for support.

"You're going to do great, Brooke" He reassured her as they exited the café together.

--

"God, I hate witches!" Dean exclaimed as he read over the file Ellen had sent them. "Just a bunch of hippy bitches who think they're Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman."

"Sandra Bullock?"

"You know that one movie…where they are witches…and they kill that one guy and bring him back to life."

"Why do you even know that movie?"

"…Research." Sam looked at Dean with a sigh. Quickly changing the subject, Dean continued to go on with the conversation. "So we're on the look out for some gothic chicks. Black robes, the works?"

"You know, not all witches are into the stereotypes."

"Most of them are."

"Well, we'll just keep an eye out for everything."

"Maybe we should check out Brookes College. Ask around- hit their library." Dean suggested causing Sam to let out a tiny laugh. "What?" Dean glared towards his brother, frustrated with his laughter.

"Nothing- It's just it doesn't surprise me that the first place you want to check out is the place you _know _Brooke is going to be."

"It's a small town, Sam" Dean tried to argue. "And there's like _one _library."

"There are two." Sam smirked. "One at the private high school: _Spencer's Academy, _and another at the college. You just happened to pick the one Brooke is at."

"Fine, you want to go to the snoody rich kid's high school? Knock yourself out. But something tells me that we're going to find out more stuff at the college."

Sam shook his head with a laugh at his brother. "Fine, we'll check out the college."

--

"It's just _so _amazing that I have Tyler and Pogue in two of my classes, and then you and Reid are in my third class." Brooke smiled up to Caleb as they sat in the library, hand in hand as Pogue and Tyler worked on their papers. "Out of my _three _classes that I'm taking here- you guys just HAPPEN to be in them."

"What a coincidence." He agreed with a smirk down to Brooke causing the girl to let out a tiny laugh with a shake of her head. Caleb watched as the girl turned in the direction of the window, peering out at it helplessly. "…You're quiet." He whispered in her ear. Brooke nodded with a tiny sigh. "You worried about your uncle?" He knew she was. He could see it in her eyes.

Brooke nodded still looking out the window. "It's always like this." She admitted with a tiny sigh. "I just… get scared for him sometimes." Caleb wrapped his free arm around Brooke, bringing her closer to him- allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"So, did Brooke say anything to you about those two guys?" Tyler questioned Pogue in a whisper. "Caleb told Reid that they were hunters, like her uncle."

Pogue nodded, his eyes still concentrated on his book. "Yeah, I asked her about it- she was saying that the guys are _not _like her uncle. I guess their mother was killed when they were little by… a demon?" He couldn't quite remember if that was what Brooke had told him. "After that their dad went crazy trying to find their mothers murderer. He raised the two boys as warriors. Training them, getting them ready."

"For what?"

"Brooke said she heard her uncle talk about a _War_."

"…Of what?"

"I don't know. You came back in the room and she didn't want to scare you." Pogue smirked. Tyler rolled his eyes at Pogues comment and looked over to Brooke who was gazing out the window. Caleb rested his chin atop Brooke head, his hand still entwined with hers. _What kind of war_? He wondered to himself silently as he gazed down at the book. The words were blurred; he was unable to keep his concentration. That's when he heard the voice call out Brooke's name.

"_Singer" _The male voice said causing the group to look in the directions. It was one of the hunters. The shorter one.

"Winchester?" Brooke spoke as she got up from the couch she and Caleb had been sitting on. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam wanted to check out the library." He shrugged

"Where is he?" She questioned.

"I don't know. Off somewhere dry humping a stack of books." Tyler let out a loud chuckle at his comment only to be interrupted by the sound of the taller hunter smacking the back of his brother's head.

"Shut up" He argued glaring at his brother.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She questioned again. "Studying up on the Greek Gods, Dean?" She smirked towards the shorter of the two.

"Nah" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Just here picking up some books with Sammy-boy." He wasn't lying. "Why are you guys here? Aren't you supposed to be… like in classes or whatever?"

"It's not like high school." Pogue spoke up, his eyes still glued to his paper.

Dean looked to the man then back to Brooke. "-Yeah. That doesn't answer my question."

Pogues head shot up in anger at Dean's words. Caleb and Tyler quickly looked to one another, worried that Pogue would do something. "It _should_." Pogue said getting up from his seat. "College isn't like High School now is it?" Pogue glared at Dean. "You don't have to go to six-some classes a day. You choose which ones you'd like to attend. Obviously we're done with all our classes."

Dean let out a scoff of annoyance and glanced in the direction of Brooke who was burning holes in Pogue. Obviously she was upset with the way he was acting too. "Why are you still here, Brooke?" He stated the question to her and _only _her.

"We're waiting for, Reid and Kate." She admitted still staring down Pogue. "You guys still coming to the bar tonight?" She asked, now looking to Sam and Dean.

"Yeah. We'll be there." Dean smirked causing Pogue to turn a dark shade of red with anger.

"Pogue, can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke asked looking to the man who looked like he would burst with anger. Dean, Sam, Tyler and Caleb watched as Brooke moved away from them, Pogue following behind her.

"_What the hell was that?" _She whispered pinching him in the side.

"Ow!" The group of guys let out a tiny chuckle hearing Pogue yelp in pain.

"Brooke's beating up, Pogue again." Tyler chuckled causing Caleb to let out a small laugh. "Too bad Reid's not here to witness it."

"What are you reading?" Sam asked Tyler as he took a seat across from the youngest, scanning the books he was reading. Looking up to Sam, Tyler's attention was taken away by the sound of Pogue and Brooke's laughter. With a tiny shake of his head, Tyler let out a chuckle as he began to speak. "It's just for a paper." Tyler said quickly shutting the book. _Hunters_. He reminded himself.

"The history of Salem witch trials?" Sam questioned with a quirk of his brow.

"It's Massachusetts." Tyler began, "You do this report at least two times a year in this state." He tried to chuckle. "I guess that's what you get for living here." He shrugged innocently looking to Caleb whose attention was else where. "You're stuck doing this crap paper every year that you're in school." Sam smiled with a nod of agreement.

"Yeah" Sam chuckled. "You guys are kind of screwed when it comes to that…"

Tyler watched as Pogue, Kate, Reid and Brooke emerged from the corner. Kate and Pogue in the mist of mid-make out. Reid and Brooke going on about the professor in the class they had together.

Caleb smiled upon seeing Brooke. Walking over to her side, taking her hand he pulled the girl closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You ready to go?" He whispered to the brunette. Brooke nodded her head with a smile looking up to Caleb then turning her attention back to Dean and Sam.

"Well, I hope you guys find what you're looking for." She spoke with a warm smile. "We'll see you at Nicky's"

When the group had left, Sam grabbed the book Tyler had been reading, _this could help_. He thought to himself, sliding it into his bag. "Why didn't you tell Brooke we were staying longer?" He questioned.

"Cause we don't know how long we're staying. I don't want her calling Bobby cos' then he'll get suspicious to _why _we are staying. We don't need to worry Bobby over nothing."

--

"What were you and Sam talking about?" Brooke questioned as she got herself settled into the back of Tyler's hummer, Caleb next to her, Reid in the front seat next to Tyler.

"Nothing, Really" Tyler shrugged as he started the car. "Just talking about the Salem Witch Trials."

Brookes head snapped in the direction of Tyler's words. "_Please _tell me you're joking?" He spoke in anger. "Why would you talk about that with him?"

"…He asked me about the book I was reading…I have to do a paper on it."

"Did you tell him that? That you had to do a paper and that's why you were looking at it?" She spoke fast, her throat becoming dry with every word that escaped her lips.

"Yes" Tyler said in a calm tone seeing how upset Brooke was getting.

"You need to be careful when you're talking to them!" Brooke warned the youngest member of the covenant.

Caleb sighed seeing how worked up the girl was getting. She was obviously frightened that the Winchesters would find out their secret and kill them. Pulling Brooke back a bit so she was by his side, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "We're going to be fine" He reassured her.

"You don't know that." She said in frustration yanking away from Caleb's embrace.

--

"Do you think there's something going on between Brooke and Pog?" He sneered at the name. He really didn't like the guy.

"His name was _Pogue, _Dean." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behavior. "And no, I don't think there's anything going on between him and Brooke. I'm pretty positive she's with Caleb."

Dean let out a scoff and shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Sam let out a loud laugh and looked at his brother in pure humor. "Are you serious?" he questioned. "They were holding hands- doing the whole _boyfriend/girlfriend _thing"

--

The knock on the door surprised both Brooke and Kate. "I thought they said they weren't coming to get us till seven?" Kate asked looking to the clock on the wall. It was only five past six. "Why would they be here?"

Brooke shrugged as she walked over to the door. Opening it, she gave a warm smile upon seeing the youngest son of the Covenant. "Hey Tyler" She said to the short haired brunette. "What's up?"

Tyler fidgeted his hands in his pockets as he looked to the ground. "Uh, I just wanted to talk to you…alone." He glanced over in the direction to Kate who was blow drying her hair.

"Yeah, sure" Brooke said walking into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "What's going on?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to apologize about earlier." Brooke kinked her brow, confused as to what he was talking about. "You know…with Sam." Brookes face fell. She felt guilty for being so harsh to the youngest son. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no" She stopped him from saying anything else. "I over reacted. I was just…being a tad bit too overprotective… I think I've been hanging around Pogue too much." She chuckled causing Tyler to smile. "It's just… I know them." Brooke sighed. "I know how they hunt. I've met hunters like them…I'm sure Sam is fine…but Dean." She paused trying to remember what her uncle had told her about the Winchesters. "…He's like his dad. And his dad was a good man, rest his soul- but he was obsessed."

Tyler nodded, understanding now why she had freaked out earlier. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Brooke smiled. "You just got to be _really_-really careful around them. I don't know how to emphasize that enough…you _can't _let them find out about you guys." Tyler nodded in agreement with a tiny smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Caleb wanted me to pick you up."_ Pogue spoke into his cell phone. _"He has to stop by his house but he's going to be meeting us at the club- Did Kate already leave?"_ He questioned.

"Yeah" Brooke answered back as she looked around her empty room. Kate had grown tired of waiting for her ride and finally just left- catching a ride with some of her other friends. She had offered Brooke a lift but Brooke insisted on waiting for Caleb.

"_I'll be up in like two minutes" _Pogue chuckled as he jogged up the staircase. "Maybe even less then that."

"Sprint" Brooke egged the boy on.

"You're trying to make me fall down the stairs aren't you?" He questioned with a chuckle. "That's your whole plan.

"Well- a normal person would have taken the elevator."

"Yeah- but we don't get reception when we're in the elevator. And I know how much you _love _hearing my voice- listening to me talk"

Brooke let out a loud laugh.

"I can hear you." Pogue laughed to himself. It was then Brooke opened up the door to her room.

"I can hear you too" She acted shocked, teasing him. "Come on let's go."

"Alright- just hold on a sec." Pogue chuckled realizing that they were both still on the phone with one another. Turning himself so Brooke couldn't see him, his back faced her as he began to speak into the phone "Brooke- I'll call you later. I'm standing in the hallway with this really _annoying _girl-"

Brooke let out a playful scoff, jumping on to the mans back. "Jerk!"

Pogue laughed, not bothering to let her off his back as he began walking down the hall- still holding Brooke up effortlessly. "You need to eat more" He began to tease. "You're going to make me feel fat."

Brooke laughed, shaking her head at his comment.

It was a good thing that Kate had already left, Pogue thought. He didn't know how she would handle seeing Pogue and Brooke interact together. He interacted very differently with Brooke then he did with other girls- even more different then he did with Kate.

When they got to the convertible, Brooke pouted. "I thought I was going to get to ride on your bike with you."

Pogue let out a loud laugh and shook his head. "Caleb would have my head if I were to let you ride on my bike" Brooke huffed as she got into the car, Pogue shutting the door for her. "Okay" He grunted as he slid into the drivers' side, starting up the car. "Tell me the scariest story your uncle has told you?"

"Really?" Brooke kinked her brow with a smile. No-one had ever asked her that before.

"Yeah" Pogue smiled back. "I want to know what it was like for you growing up."

The ride to the bar was spent with Brooke telling the story with as much detail as she possibly could. Her voice grew darker towards the end of the story, trying to be as dramatic as she could possibly be. "…and then the girl looked to the bathroom mirror and written on it was _humans can lick too" _

"Sick!" Pogue laughed as they sat in the parking lot of the bar. "That's disgusting. Why would your uncle tell you that?" He chuckled.

"I asked for him to tell me a bed story… he hadn't heard of Cinderella" Brooke shrugged with a laugh.

--

Dean and Sam were already at the bar. The eldest Winchester told Sam that he thought they should get there earlier to _ask questions. _Sure.

Sam thought it would be funny to see how many times Dean's head would snap in the direction of the door every time Sam looked up from the table. He got to seven times before he started to laugh, letting Dean know what he was doing. _"Whatever" Dean_ would grumble.

They had seen Brooke's roommate come in earlier- but they hadn't seen Brooke or any of the other guys she had been hanging out with.

--

"That's just a story!" Pogue laughed as Brooke told him the tale of Blood Mary.

"I swear to god it's real. My uncle said some of his hunter friends had to deal with it like, a few years ago."

"So you're telling me that …" Pogue paused as he looked to the rearview mirror. "…You know who is real?"

Brooke chuckled at his behavior. "…Who?" She quirked her brow. Looking into the review mirror she smirked. "Bloooo-dy Mary?"

Pogue chuckled, trying to hide his fear of the childhood story that the Sons had heard so many times growing up.

"…Bloody Mary?" She "Bloody Mar-" Before Brooke could finish, a loud bang on the window caused Brooke to yelp, and Pogue to let out a girlish scream causing the brunette to crack up.

"Reid!" Pogue yelled in anger as Brooke continued to laugh uncontrollably. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Getting out of his car, Pogue slammed his door shut, making his way to Brooke's side- opening the door for her. "You scared Brooke"

"What?" Brooke laughed as she got out of the car. "That was your girl screams, baby!"

--

Dean looked to the door one last time when he heard Brooke's roommate squeal. He watched as she ran over and past Brooke, Tyler and Reid who seemed to be going in the direction of the pool tables. Looking closely, he now could see that she had run into the arms of Pogue.

"Brookes here" Sam spoke already knowing that Dean had seen her walk into the bar. "We should go over there"

Dean was quiet contemplating whether or not they should go over. "…Yeah, we'll go over in a while" he stalled. Sam didn't bother asking Dean why. "I'm just gonna finish my beer." Dean lied.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Brooke laughed with the blonde haired boy.

--

"I don't dance" Reid insisted. "Dancing… it's not what I do"

"Come on" Brooke laughed grabbing his hand leading him to the dance floor. "It's not going to kill you" she joked as Tyler, Pogue and Kate joined the two.

"I chose this song for you Pogue" Kate smiled up to her boyfriend.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when i met her,_

Brooke, Tyler and Reid laughed as they listened to the words. "So what you're saying is Pogue is a girl" Reid chuckled only to get a glare from Pogue. "That explains the girlish screams."

"Relax, Pogue" Brooke laughed as she grabbed Tyler and Reid by their hands and away from the couple. "Come on boys" Brooke chuckled. "Show me your moves."

--

Dean smiled as he watched Brooke dance to the music with the blonde and younger boys she had been hanging out with. He would be extreamly jealous if it were Caleb she was dancing with- even Pogue.

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,_

"Now someone understand me!" Reid sung along with the lyrics causing Brooke and Tyler to laugh as they all danced together. "I'm in love with a girl!" The three sand along with chuckles causing Kate and Pogue to smile at the three.

To the regulars at the bar, this was something shocking. Pogue, Reid and Tyler _all _dancing- together? What the hell were they on? And where could they get some?

For the most of their time in the bar, the Sons usually hung around the pool and fooseball tables. Something had definitwly changed. And that change was no other than Brooke Singer.

They watched as Brooke laughed, imitating Tylers robot dance moves. A few minutes went by, the song ending causing the group of friends to break into simotanious laughter. They all seemed like they had known eachother for their entire life. This confused Dean and Sam Winchester.

The two men finally got up from their seats, making their way over to where Brooke was standing with her new friends. _"Those guys are here." _The blonde muttered under his breath to Pogue causing him to glare in their direction. Dean let out a chuckle and shook his head at the man. He still didn't understand why he acted the way he was acting. He wasn't even _with _Brooke.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled over the music. Her smile bringing light into Deans heart causing it to jump. He didn't understand how she was able to make him feel a way that no woman in his entire life had ever made him feel. This was a first.

"Hey, Brooke" Sam smiled as the girl pulled him into a friendly hug. Dean watched as she looked to him, debating whether or not she should hug him.

"What?" Dean smirked. "-Sam is the only one who gets a hug?" he playfully teased. This confused Brooke but she didn't want to be rude.

"I didn't know you were a hugging sort of guy." Brooke smiled as he picked her up in a warm embrace. He remained silent as he held her in his arms trying to hold onto her and this moment for as long as he possible could. What surprised everyone though was that Brooke had let him. Sam watched from behind his brother and saw the way she had closed her eyes as if she were trying to do the same.

Brooke was the first to pull away when she realized how long they had been hugging. What the _hell _had just happened? Why did she let him hug her like that? And a better question…Why did she enjoy it?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **_I'M BACK! _I finally got around to getting myself Microsoft word! So now that spell-check and I are on good terms, I hope to be updating my stories more often.

**

* * *

**

**One Year Ago**

"Whoa! Just a second there kid." Bobby said causing Brooke to halt. Tomorrow was her first day of College, she had to leave now.

"Bobby, I gotta go!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Look. I made this for you." He said as he placed the necklace in her hand.

Brooke kinked her brow, familiar with the design. She'd seen it before. "Isn't this the design that's on the ceiling...the uh, Key of Solomon?"

Bobby smiled. "You paid attention." He said causing her to laugh. "It's the sixth Pentacle of Mars. It protects you from attackers."

"Assholes or Demons?" Brooke smirked.

Bobby chuckled. "Demons are assholes, sweetheart." He said causing Brooke to laugh.

"Thank you Bobby." She smiled as she put on the necklace.

"It means; _their sword shall enter their own heart, and their bows shall be broken._"

"So if anyone were to use any sort of evil on me, it'd just shoot back at them?" Bobby nodded his head. "So what you're saying is I'm rubber and they're glue?"

Bobby let out a hearty laugh as he nodded his head. "Yes, Brooke. You're rubber and they're glue."

"Sweet!"

* * *

**Present Day**

The friendly gathering was turned quickly into Brooke, Sam and Dean in the corner of the bar, talking about _why _the two men were still in Ipswich.

Brooke could see Pogue and Tyler eyeing her from the pool tables while Reid hustled some townies. "So what is it?" Brooke questioned Dean. Maybe it was something else.

"It's witchcraft." Dean spoke. Brooke tried to remain calm. _Shit, shit, shit SHIT! _She mentally screamed. "At least, that's what Ellen told us. It's probably just a punch of weird gothic chicks."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her head, faking a small chuckle. "I can handle it if you guys wanna head out." She suggested.

Dean let out a hearty laugh. "_You_?"

Brooke glared. "_Yes_, me!" She spat. It was like she was thirteen years old again. "I've been on hunts before."

Dean shook his head. "Not uh, not gonna happen. Sam and I can handle it."

Well if he wasn't going to let her do the hunt, she might as well tag along. "-Fine. Then I'm coming along with you guys."

Sam and Dean shared glances. "Er, I don't know if that's a good idea, Brooke." Sam said. He wasn't worried about Brooke not being able to hunt and that she'd get hurt, she was Bobby Singers niece for god sake. _That _was the problem. Brooke was Bobby Singers niece, and if he found out that they had taken her out on a hunt? They'd be dead.

"Why because I'm a girl?" She smirked.

Sam laughed. "No. Because Bobby would kill us if he found out we took you on a hunt."

Brooke quirked her brow in amusement. "You're scared of what my Uncle will do to you?" She chuckled. "Who's gonna tell him?"

This caused Dean to smile. "Alright." He told Brooke causing Sam to gap in shock. "You can come along with us."

"-Dean." Sam tried to argue. Why was he inviting her along with them? Was it because he had the hots for her? Perhaps. But the look in Dean's eyes said that he was on to something. A challenge.

"It's settled. You okay to skip a few days of school, College girl?" Dean questioned Brooke with a smug grin.

She glared. "I'll be just fine thank you."

"What about your boy toy?"

Brooke quirked her brow in amusement. "_Caleb _will be okay."

Brooke was beginning to have second thoughts at the mention of Caleb. She had to stop herself from saying that she _couldn't _go, that she'd stay, that she couldn't bare being away from Caleb. However, she kept herself silent as Dean and Sam argued with one another.

And then she was hit with it. A wave of pain. She felt as if her chest was tightening, her throat was closing up and blocking any air from being able to get through. _Panic. _It was him. He was here - he found her. Though she was in complete pain and fear for her life, she still was pissed off that it happened in front of Dean and Sam.

"Whoa, you okay?" Dean spoke up first in concern. Brooke closed her eyes before grasping the wall next to her for support.

But then she felt calm as someone removed the necklace from around her neck. She opened her eyes to see Caleb. She smiled.

Caleb was standing in front of her, between Dean and Sam who were looking over his shoulder to see if she's alright. _"We need to leave." _Caleb whispered in Brooke's ear. _"It's not safe." _He told her.

Brooke simply nodded her head, not longer needing to clutch onto her amulet. Chase was no longer draining the life out of her.

"A little too much to drink, ey, Singer?" Pogue tried to play along as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew what was really happening.

Brooke nodded her head once again. "No more beer pong before we go to the bar." She said causing Tyler and Reid to chuckle.

"We can take you back to your dorm." Sam offered.

Brooke looked up to the tallest Winchester. "No, I'm going to be staying with Caleb tonight." Dean inwardly growled at her words. "-But I'll call you in the morning." She promised.

Dean watched as the group of friends ushered Brooke out of the bar. Something was up and he did not like it. Brooke barely touched her beer tonight and all the sudden she's drunk? No way.

They were gone. Sam took the opportunity to tease his older brother. He was clear to everyone who could _breathe _that Dean was into Brooke, and Brooke was nowhere near having the same feelings for him. "So uh," Sam held back the grin. "You seemed pretty worried about Brooke at the bar."

He ignored his brother. "They're lying. Brooke wasn't drunk."

Sam looked at his brother in confusion. He was prepared to get his head bitten off, but this? No. Sam did not expect it. "They said she was in the hospital dude, maybe she didn't need to be drunk." He tried to throw ideas into Dean's head. He was acting paranoid.

Dean shook his head. "No. Something's going on."

* * *

"What was that?" Tyler asked as he turned around from the passenger seat to face Caleb. He saw Brookes head resting on his shoulder, as Caleb held her in a protective manner.

"I checked up on some old legends. The amulet Brooke wears can also turn on her if a great enough power can influence it. That's what Chase it trying to do." He explained.

"Dude, how'd you get here so fast?" Reid spoke up. Caleb didn't have his car with him, _Pogue _had driven it.

"I sensed her pain." He told them. "One minute I was standing in the middle of the library, and the next minute I was outside the bar in the alley." This had never happened to any of them before.

"So you like...teleported?"

"I don't know." He said as he looked to Brooke who was now asleep. "I felt her fear, sensed her pain. I could feel everything she was feeling and before I knew it, I was walking into the bar to find her." He began to growl. "I want him gone."

"How do we kill a ghost?"

"You don't." A soft voice broke into the conversation. _Brooke. _"I do."

Caleb lifted Brooke up so he could look her in the eye. "I'm not letting him near you."

Brooke smiled up to him. "I'm going on a hunt with Dean and Sam. _They _will kill him; and then we can live happily ever after."

He chuckled as he looked down at her. "You really think I'm going to be okay with you leaving with the Scooby doo team?"

Brooke glared at him before turning to face the window. The entire car could feel the tension that now filled the back seat. "Those Scooby doo guys work with my Uncle."

* * *

"-Brookes fine, Bobby." Sam lied. "We just had some drinks with her." Sam laughed into the phone upon hearing Bobby's words. "You don't need to worry about Dean. Brooke still hates him." Sam said with a smirk as he received a glare from his older brother.

_"Good." _Bobby said. "That's the last thing I need to worry about."

Brooke didn't hate Dean…did she? No. Nobody hated him, Dean thought to himself. She was just having a hard time accepting the fact that she was attracted to him.

"_She's not into you dude." Sam told his brother as they left the bar._

"_She hugged me."_

"_She hugged me to and you don't see me bragging about it." Sam shot back._

"_She hugged me longer." Dean smirked._

Yeah. That was it. She was into him.

Sam felt a lump in his throat rise when Bobby asked about the hunt they were on. "Uh, nothing really. Just some Salem Witch nonsense," he tried to joke. "-It's probably just a group of teenage girls who watched Sabrina too much."

"-It better be," He warned Sam. "I don't want Brooke involved in this shit anymore." He ranted. _Uh oh. _Okay now Sam had a _really _bad feeling about letting Brooke go on the hunt with them.

* * *

"-What are you doing?" Caleb questioned Brooke as she pulled out a suitcase from under her bed. _The _suitcase. He knew what she was doing. "Brooke, you're not going with them."

Brooke simply opened the case and began to pack. "_Yes,_" She argued. "I am."

"Look, I'm sorry I called your Uncle a Scooby Doo."

Brooke smiled. She was no longer mad about that. In a way he was right. Her, Dean and Sam all piled into one car chasing ghosts? That all did sound very Scooby Doo-ish. "I'm not mad at you anymore." She told him with a grin. "It's kind of hard to stay mad at you when you're so damn hot." Brooke teased as she got up from the ground, inching closer to Caleb. "And I think it's against the rules of imprinting."

"Is that so?" Caleb said with a chuckle as he looked down to Brooke.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." She said before placing a small kiss on his lips. Caleb smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss. She was good at distracting him.

He may be a man in love, but he was a smart man in love. "-Brooke," He murmured against her lips. "Don't go." He pleaded. "I can take care of this."

Brooke sighed before pulling away. She knew that Caleb could easily handle this, but she wasn't going to let him. "I know you can," She assured him. "But I'm not going to let Dean and Sam find out about you. That's the only reason I'm going." She told him. "You've been saving me, protecting me," she named off all the things he had done since she first met him. "Keeping me safe since I first got here. It's my time to keep you safe." She told him.

* * *

"You don't think Caleb is going to let Brooke go with those idiots?" Reid questioned his brothers. "Two baboons with guns," he laughed as he pictured his words. "She won't be safe."

"Brooke can take care of herself." Pogue spoke in defensive of his friend. He considered himself very close to Brooke, though he had pretty much just met her, she was his family. She was all of their family. If anything happened to her, Pogue wouldn't know what to do.

"Pogues right," Tyler agreed. "She's been doing this since she was a teenager." He remembered Pogue filling him in on some of the stories she had told him. _The Hook man, Bloody Mary, Demons and Vampires. _Of course those weren't all _her. _Those were her uncle's friends. Tyler wondered if maybe the friends Brookes Uncle Bobby told her about were Dean and Sam.

"If anything happens to her," Reid seethed. "I'm going to send Chase straight to hell."

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Caleb smirked before leaning forward, moving his lips to her neck.

Brooke bit the inside of her cheek, repressing a moan. She took in a deep breath before she opened her eyes, pulling away from Caleb. "-That's not fair. You know the neck is my kryptonite." A deep chuckle grumbled in Caleb's chest causing her to shake her head. "I hate you." She said in a playful tone before swatting him in the chest.

"Yeah? Well I love you." Caleb grinned before moving his lips to her own, pulling her body closer to his.

Within seconds Brooke was lost in her own little world with Caleb's lips. She barely heard the subtle cough coming from behind her.

"Er, Brooke."

_Sam. _

Brooke pulled away from Caleb slowly, trying to savior the moment. She gave him a sad smile before looking away from him. "Yeah, sorry." She composed herself, wiggling out of Calebs arms.

"Yeah." Dean grumbled. "We need to head out soon so whenever you guys are done with the whole _PDA _thing," Brooke scoffed at his words. "We'd like to hit the road."

Turning herself back to Caleb, Brooke gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you soon." She promised.

Dean let out a small scoff when he saw the look on Calebs face. _Why the hell was he worried? It's not like he knew what Brooke was doing. _


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting with his feet on the table, Caleb looked up from his hands at the clock once again. "Dude," Tyler spoke in frustration as he sat up from his seat. "You've been looking at the clock every five minutes."

Pogue and Reid chuckled quietly at Tyler's outburst.

"It's not going to make her come back any faster." He told Caleb.

Caleb rolled his eyes. He didn't expect Tyler to understand.

"I can't believe you let her go." Reid spoke up. "With those idiots."

"They're her uncle's friends. I trust them in keeping her safe." Caleb told Reid.

"They don't even know what they're up against."

"Us." Pogue said as he looked to Caleb.

"Chase." Caleb corrected him.

"They came to town for us. Chase is just an added bonus." Pogue said with a scoff. Brooke was out there right now with those two idiots trying to cover up for them. "You shouldn't have let her go."

Caleb nodded his head in agreement. "She wanted to go. She's trying to protect us."

"We're the ones that need to be protecting her." Pogue reminded Caleb. "What if Chase comes after her when she's gone?"

"-She knows to take off the necklace." Caleb reminded the sons. "Besides, I don't think Chase will go after her when she's with the Winchesters."

"Why not?" Tyler questioned.

"Brookes told me stories about them. Not a lot of the demonic, ghost world would want to go up against them. They've been doing this their whole lives."

"I'm not scared of them." Reid chipped in. "They're nothing up against us."

"Do you think Brooke's uncle was telling the truth about Bloody Mary?" Tyler questioned the group causing them to grow silent as they looked at the young boy. Reid was the first to laugh.

* * *

"So you think its witchcraft?" Brooke spoke up in the silent car. Dean nodded his head.

"That's what it looks like." He told her.

Sam turned himself to face Brooke. "Have you picked up on anything, any legends?"

"Just the normal Salem Witch Trail stuff." She lied.

"Anybody gone missing?" Dean asked.

Brooke shook her head. "Not that I know of." She lied once again.

"Well you're just a load of help." Dean spoke sarcastically from the front seat only to get swapped by Sam in the chest. Brooke glared at him. "What? She says that she wants to help and she's giving us nothing." Dean said to Sam.

"I _just _got to town you jackass." Brooke told him. "As hard as it is for you to understand, some people want to have a normal life and don't look for omens anytime they move into a new town." She snapped at him.

"You were here long enough to get a boyfriend." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Brooke glared.

"Nothing." He smirked. He liked getting Brooke riled up.

"Let's just get this over with." Brooke said, still glaring at Dean. Sam chuckled quietly to himself.

"Oh, come on." Dean teased as he got out of the car, opening the door for Brooke. "You know I'm starting to grow on you."

"Like a fungus."

Sam laughed as he got out of the car. "Alright, enough." He said, though he was amused by their behavior.

The three of them walked into the library where Brooke stopped them and began to speak. "Alright, I'll take the towns history, Sam – why don't you check out some of the Salem Witch trial stories, see if there's any proof to them and Dean," She looked to the oldest Winchester. "You know how to read right?" She smirked. "Why don't you just stick to the computer work; missing people, old records, bad _omens._ All that stuff."

"Oh, you think you're funny."

"I know I'm funny." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders before walking away.

Dean looked to Sam and smirked. "She likes me."

Sam laughed before walking away. _Sure, Dean. You keep on believing that. _

* * *

Brooke read the sentence over and over again.

_In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with magical abilities, referred to as "the Power", form a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day._

Brooke read the names of the families; _Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Simms._

Brooke slowly shut the book, putting it in her bag.

"Find anything?" Sam questioned Brooke, catching her by surprise.

Brooke jumped, afraid that she'd been caught. "Nope." She said once she calmed down. "Nothing. Nada." She lied.

"Well, _I _found something." Dean said from behind Brooke and Sam causing her heart rate to speed up. _Oh god. What did he find? _"I checked up on the missing peoples reports and apparently a murder suspect is on the loose."

"Who?" Sam questioned Dean.

"Chase Collins." He looked to Brooke. "Ring any bells?"

"Nope." She lied. "Who is he?"

"-Yeah," Sam spoke up. "I remember reading about him when we were on our way here."

"He was a local. He went to school with your new friends. Maybe you could give them a call?" Dean suggested.

Brooke shook her head. "And say what; _Hi, I was wondering if you know about a murderer who went missing – it's not anything important, I'm just bored._"

"Your new boyfriends name _is _Caleb Danvers, correct?" Brooke nodded her head to Dean. "Well he was in the fire saving his girlfriend. Apparently Chase was in there too."

"Oh." _Shit. _She forgot that Caleb was part of the article on Chases missing person article. "Yes, I remember him telling me something about it now."

Dean quirked his brow. "Well?"

"He died in the fire."

"There was no body found."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Ashes?"

Dean looked at Brooke for a while, staring deep in her eyes. "Do you know something more about this?" Brooke shook her head quickly. Dean nodded his head. He knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes.

"If it _is _this Chase Collins – what would you guys do?"

"Fine his body and salt and burn his bones," Sam spoke up. "But since the body is missing … I don't really know yet."

"Well, guess where we're going tomorrow." Dean said with a smirk before tossing down the article at Brooke, causing her to look at the picture on it. "That barn."

Brooke repressed her gulp. "Fine."

* * *

"Day Two," Reid muttered to himself as the sat in the library, waiting for Pogue. "Brookes not home – Caleb sulks." He said as he wrote in his book.

"Shut up Reid." Caleb growled.

"I'm just writing the truth. Has she even called you yet?" Reid wondered out loud. "She hasn't called me."

Tyler looked up from his book and gave Reid a face. "Why would she call you?"

"Because Caleb imprinted on her." He smirked. "There for she is a part of this fucked up family and cares about me."

"Someone actually cares about Reid?" Pogue said from behind the group. "That can't be true."

Caleb was no longer listening. All he could think about was Brooke. Was she safe, why hadn't she called, what was she doing and when was she coming home? All these questions ran through his head. What if something happened to her? He was just about to get up and go look for her when his phone started ringing. He looked down at the screen to see a picture of Brooke sleeping that he had taken the first night they had got together. "-Brooke." He put the phone to his ear.

"I'm fine." She told him.

Caleb sighed in relief. He looked up to see Reid, Pogue and Tyler looking at him. _She's fine. _He mouthed. The sons too sighed in relief. "Where are you?"

"Still in town. They want to go to the barn tonight."

Caleb shook his head. "Given the fact that the last time you were there you almost died – I really don't want you anywhere near there."

"What, you want me to wait in the car?" She laughed.

"No. I want you to come home." Caleb told her. But Brooke was too stubborn. She wasn't coming home until the Sons were safe.

"I'll be home soon. As soon as we find Chase."

"We're still searching for him too." He told her.

"Well, call me if you find something." Brooke told him. "But I got to go; Dean and Sam are going to wonder why it's taking so long for me to go to the bathroom."

"Don't forget to take off your necklace." Caleb reminded her. "I love you." He said with a sad smile, not wanting to hang up.

"I love you too." He could tell that Brooke was smiling too. "But I've got to go. Bye."

* * *

"-What took you so long?" Dean questioned Brooke once she came back to their booth at the diner.

"My roommate called me. Wanted to make sure I was safe and not with some crazy lunatics." She lied. "I told her I was fine with Sam."

Sam chuckled and Dean smirked. "There's that humor of yours again." Brooke smiled innocently. Dean stopped to stare at Brooke. There was something different about her. "Did you do something with your hair?" he questioned her. Brooke looked at him in confusion and shook her head. "-Are you sure?"

"Positive." Brooke with a tiny laugh. "Come on, let's go ghost hunting." She grinned causing Dean to smile. Dean liked Brooke. It was pretty obvious.

"Lead the way." He smirked.

It took them an hour and a half to _find _the barn. She was stalling. And by the time they got their, the sun was setting.

Hours had passed. It was 11:30 and they had _nothing. _Thankfully, Brooke thought to herself as her phone began to buzz. Caleb had been texting Brooke, letting her know where he was so she could avoid that place and running into them. She didn't want to have to watch the Sons try to explain why they were out in the middle of nowhere to Dean and Sam.

_No leads. We're heading in for the night. Be careful. Love you. _The text message read. Brooke smiled before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"What?" Dean scoffed. "-Another text message from your boyfriend?" Brooke rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "Don't you think it's a little soon that you have a boyfriend? You _just _moved into town. Don't tell me your one of those girls that _needs _a boyfriend because that; I don't understand."

"You _wouldn't_ understand because the longest relationship you've ever had with anyone is your _car_!" Brooke snapped at Dean.

"I'm not arguing with that." Dean said with a cheeky grin to Brooke causing her to give into a tiny smile.

"You're pathetic." She said as she turned around, trying to hide the smile.

"-I've had girlfriends you know," Dean called out. Stopping Brooke from going any further.

Brooke turned around with a smirk. "Really?" she smiled. "I didn't know that one night stands counted as _girlfriends._" She teased.

"Her name was Cassie. We dated for a couple of weeks."

_Oh. _He was serious. Brooke made her way back towards Dean. "Did you love her?" He didn't answer. _This _caused Brooke to smile. "_Okay,_" she grinned. "You obviously liked her. What happened?"

Dean looked to the floor. "She broke up with me." He confessed. "I told her what I was. A _hunter. _She didn't like that – thought I was crazy."

Brooke actually felt bad. Dean had opened up to someone and look what happened. "I'm sorry." She spoke honestly. She never had to go through that with anyone. She never cared enough about anyone to actually _tell _them about her life – that was until she met Caleb. And even then she didn't even have to tell him, he already knew. "That sucks."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "We met up again though."

Brooke was a little glad to hear it. Though she didn't really understand why she was happy that Dean and this Cassie met up again. "Why?" She questioned him.

"Her father was killed by a spirit and it was coming after her and her family."

"You fixed it though." She smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Dean said with a smirk. "Who are we talkin' about here?" Brooke laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Sammy and I took care of it."

"And then she believed you?" Dean nodded his head. "Why didn't you guys get back together?"

Dean shrugged her shoulders. "Just didn't work out." He spoke honestly. "Some people just _aren't _meant to be." He told her.

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." She replied, thinking of Caleb. She smiled.

Dean smiled as he looked to Brooke who was smiling herself. She had a beautiful smile. She _was _beautiful.

"-You guys find anything?" Sam asked as he came back from the car, a flashlight in hand. Brooke and Dean shook their heads. "Alright. Lets head in for tonight." Sam said. "There's nothing to find here."

"I should probably get back to the dorms." Brooke spoke up as they walked back to the car. "I can't keep missing my classes."

Sam understood. _Dean did not. _"Oh come on. You've been gone two days." Brooke glared. She honestly didn't care about getting back to her classes; she just wanted to be back with Caleb. "What's one more day?"

Sam looked to Dean. He hadn't even wanted Brooke to come on this hunt with them in the beginning. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what was happening. Dean was falling for Brooke. Something Sam had promised Bobby that he would keep his brother from doing. "Brookes right." Sam agreed with the brunette. "We should get her back to the dorms."

Dean shook his head. "Okay, how about a compromise?" Dean suggested.

Brooke kinked her brow up in curiosity. "What kind of compromise?"

Dean smirked. "You stay with us one more day and if we can't find anything, we'll leave."

"Forever?" Brooke smirked, only half serious. Dean chuckled. "Fine." Brooke agreed. "But only one more day – then I'm going back to my new life."

Dean grinned. "Deal."

_Oh god, _Sam thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Brooke glared at the man who stood on the other side of the desk. "You _sold _my room." Brooke spat out in anger. "I hadn't checked out yet."

"I assumed you left. You guys were gone all day."

"Again, did I check out?"

"No." The man spoke softly.

"And yet you _sold _my room!"

"-Brooke, it's not problem. You can stay with us." Dean told her, trying to stop her from ripping the mans head off for selling her room.

Brooke huffed. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

Dean smiled before putting his hand on Brookes back, pushing her out of the office. "Come on, lets go." He said. Brooke brushed his hand off her back and began walking to his room. Sam was already asleep in the room when they opened the door.

"Oh," Brooke smiled as she looked at Sam sprawled across the bed. "Sammy was tired." She teased causing Dean to chuckle. She looked around the room for the couch when she saw Dean jump onto his bed. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Dean smirked as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Right here."

Brooke shook her head. "I rather sleep in the car."

Dean huffed in frustration. "Come on. It's not like I'm going to try something." He said. "I mean, seriously _Sam _is right next to us." He added causing Brooke to roll her eyes before she started walking towards the door. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Dean said as he got up from the bed, stopping Brooke from going out the door. "I promise, I won't try anything."

Brooke looked at him for a moment, not sure if she could trust him. "You swear?"

"I swear."

* * *

It had been two hours and neither Dean nor Brooke had fallen asleep. Brooke felt something jerk her in the back. "That better be your leg." She spoke out loud. Dean simply chuckled. "You're an idiot." Brooke spoke under her breath as she closed her eyes.

"Well, I know why _I _can't sleep." Dean whispered. "But what about you?"

"Thinking." Brooke replied.

"About what?"

_Caleb, _she thought to herself. "School." She lied. "Why can't _you _sleep?" She wondered.

"I've got a beautiful girl by my side that threatened to kill me if I tried anything with her and I can't help if anything happens when I'm asleep – therefore, I'm staying awake."

Brooke chuckled lightly. "Least you're honest." She said, still chuckling. After a moment of silence went by, Brooke spoke up. "Do you miss your dad?" she questioned him.

She felt Dean squirm in the bed next to her. "Yeah." He finally admitted.

"Me too."

Dean looked over at Brooke. He almost forgot that she had lost her parents too. "How'd it happen?" he questioned her.

"Fire." She told him.

"Were your parents hunters?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. Only Bobby…they thought he was crazy at first. But then he took my dad on one hunt – that was the only hunt he ever went on." She explained. "Bobby told me that it really freaked my dad out, and that he didn't want to ever be a part of it again."

"I can understand."

"Then why do you still do it?" She asked him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It's my life." He spoke honestly. "I don't know anything _other _than hunting."

Brooke frowned. "Don't you want to have a normal life?"

"-Knowing all the things that go bump in the night? No way." He told her. "Demons, ghosts, _Witches._" He spat out the last one. Brooke felt her heart sink. "It's my job to protect people from those monsters. So I do it."

Brooke was silent. "Well," Brooke said as moments went by. "I'm going to sleep." Her only thoughts now were Caleb. After hearing what Dean had said, it was clear to her. Dean was the enemy in this case. Which was a shame, because Dean was right; he was starting to grow on her. She could ultimately see them being friends if Caleb and the sons were never in the picture. But they were and no matter what, she'd choose Caleb and the sons over Dean every time.

* * *

When Caleb heard his phone ringing, it was about 8:20 in the morning. He hoped it was Brooke, but sighed in frustration when he saw that it was only Pogue calling him.

"-I haven't heard from her." He said, not bothering on saying hello. He knew why Pogue was calling him.

"Well good morning to you too, Caleb." Pogue said from the other line. "That's not a very nice way to greet people; I wasn't calling because of that." He argued.

"Alright then, what do you want, Pogue?"

Silence.

"…_Okay, _I was calling to see if Brooke called." He admitted causing Caleb to chuckle. "Has she texted you?"

"Last night. She said that today is her last day and then Dean promised that him and Sam would leave."

"For good?"

"Hopefully." Caleb replied. "I'll call you guys as soon as I hear anything from her." He promised Pogue before hanging up. He sat in silence for a moment, contemplating calling Brooke. She'd call when she wanted to, he told himself. But he couldn't help but worry about her.

"-Where's Brooke darling?" Evelyn Danvers questioned her son as she made her way into his room.

Caleb sighed as he got up from his bed, throwing on a T-shirt. "-She'll be home tonight."

"That wasn't my question." Evelyn said in a stern voice. "Where is she? Have you two had some sort of a fight?"

"No, mother." He sighed. He might as well tell her the truth. "She's with her uncles friends … they're hunters."

"Hunters?" Evelyn spoke in concern. "Does Brooke know that they are hunters?"

Caleb nodded his head. "Brooke's uncle is a hunter."

Evelyn sighed in sadness. "Well…nobody's perfect." She spoke under her breath. "But Brooke, she's not a hunter, right?"

Caleb shook his head. "No. she's been on _hunts _before. But she's not a hunter. She's only with the Winchesters because she's trying to protect us."

"From Chase Collins? Or from _them?_" she sneered the last part.

Caleb sighed. "She's doing what she can to help."

"-By putting her life in danger?"

Caleb it his tongue, trying hard not to blow up on his mother. Of course he knew that Brooke was putting her life in danger and it scared the hell out of him. But there was nothing he could do. Forbid her from going? He'd never do that to Brooke. "She'll be fine." He said before exiting the room.

* * *

They sat at the diner eating their lunch; all Brooke wanted was for this day to be over. All she wanted to do was go home to Caleb. She sighed at the thought of him. She hadn't talked to him today yet. She wondered if he missed her as much as she was missing him.

"-You okay?" Sam questioned Brooke.

Brooke looked up from her food. "I'm fine." She lied with a smile. She was getting tired of lying but she would do anything and everything to protect Caleb and the Sons. "I'm just full." She pushed her plate away from her.

Dean looked down at Brooke's plate and rolled his eyes. She barely touched her food. "You're seriously full?"

Brooke nodded.

"That's pathetic." He said, taking the burger off her plate and putting it onto his. Brooke smiled, thinking on how Reid had done the same thing when she couldn't eat all her burger when the Sons took her here.

Brooke looked down at her phone when she felt something buzzing on the table. _Caller Unknown. _Brooke picked it up, thinking it was Bobby. "Hello?"

"-Hi. Where the hell are you?" A female questioned her on the other line.

Brooke looked to the boys in confusion. "Who's this?" She laughed.

"It's Kate. Your roommate."

"Oooohhh." Brooke said when she put the voice to a face. "I'll be back tonight." She told her. "How'd you get this number?"

"-I looked at Pogues phonebook when he wasn't looking." Kate spoke honestly.

Brooke laughed. "Okay, well I'll be home tonight."

"Where have you been?" Kate questioned her again.

"I'm with some friends." Brooke told her.

"Which friends? Those _hotties _from the bar? Please tell me yes." Kate squealed into Brooke's ear.

Brooke looked up to see a smirk on Dean's face. He could obviously hear Kate. "Uh, I got to go Kate. I'll see you tonight." Brooke said as she quickly hung up the phone. _Great. _Dean was never going to shut up about that.

"Sam," Dean said as he looked to his brother with a smirk. "Apparently we're hotties."

Brooke scoffed. "She was only talking about Sam." Brooke lied with a smirk of her own as she gazed over at Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Not uh. She said _hotties. _Plural. Meaning more than one."

"They teach you that at Harvard?" Brooke asked with a grin that caused Dean to smile. Sam shook his head. His brother was getting in to deep. "We should get going." Brooke said, breaking Sam away from his thoughts. "It's going to get dark soon."

Dean nodded his head as he got up from the table, throwing cash down. "My treat." He said with a smile to Brooke who simply rolled her eyes in return.

_Yup, _Sam thought. His brother was getting in _way _to deep.

* * *

They were at the barn again and they still found nothing. Brooke kept her necklace in her pocket for safety though.

"You got anything on the EMF?" Dean questioned Sam as he and Brooke walked into what would have been the barn.

"Nope." Sam said as placed the EMF detector back in his bag. "I'm going to bring out the camera though, start looking around in night vision." He said only to have Dean snatch the camera away from him.

"I'll take care of that." Dean said as he set up the camera, putting it on Brooke. He smiled as he watched her walk around in the dark, stumbling into stuff.

"-Are you filming me you perv?" Brooke questioned as she looked up to see Dean had the camera on her.

"Don't be so vain." Dean teased. "I'm filming your surroundings." He lied.

Brooke smirked before shaking her head. "_Okay._"

It was around eight thirty that the Winchesters and Brooke decided to call it quits. They hadn't gotten anything. "I give up." Sam had said causing Brooke to sigh in relief. "Whatever was here doesn't seem to be here anymore."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "I guess this means I get to go home." She smiled.

"Yes, you get to go home." Sam laughed.

Dean however was silent. Just as Brooke was about to get out her phone to text Caleb, Dean spoke up. "-We can go out for drinks." He said causing Brooke to look at him in confusion and away from her phone.

"What?"

"Drinks. We can go to that bar. _Nicky's _or whatever it's called. To…celebrate."

"We didn't find anything." Brooke said with a tiny smile.

"Just come out and have drinks with us." Dean pleaded with a smile. "To say goodbye."

Brooke huffed with a small smile. "Fine." She agreed.

* * *

Caleb shut his phone before looking to the group. "She said that they're done."

Tyler sighed in relief. "So now we can go back to our normal lives."

"Yeah, except we still have to deal with Chase, dumbass." Reid spoke up.

Tyler had almost forgotten why Brooke was gone. All they could think about was when she was coming back to them.

"She said she's going out with them to Nicky's for drinks – saying goodbye." Caleb added. "I think we should be close by incase anything happens."

"What do you think will happen?" Pogue questioned. "You think Chase will try something?"

"I don't want Brooke alone." Caleb told the Sons. "She's under the protection of the Winchesters now. But they think everything is okay. Chase has stayed away while they're here. Once they leave, I'm almost positive that he's going to try to come after Brooke again."

"But this time we'll stop him."

"I kind of wished that the Winchesters would find Chase and take care of it. We don't know the first thing about killing him." Tyler told the group. "_They _do. It's their job."

"_Brooke _knows how to kill him. We don't need them." Reid snapped at Tyler. He really didn't care for the Winchesters.

"As much as I'd like to see them gone," Caleb agreed with Reid. "I rather them go after Chase then putting Brooke in the line of fire."

Pogue nodded his head. "Brooke doesn't need to be put in anymore danger than she already is. Maybe if we talk to them, we can work together."

"No way!" Reid yelled. "They'll kill us!" He reminded the group. They were all so blind with trying to protect Brooke that they were forgetting their number one rule. _Silence. _Nobody would talk about the Covenant with an outsider. "You guys are crazy if you think they won't turn on us."

The group was silent as they all contemplated what to do.

* * *

Brooke was on her third beer, laughing at something Dean had said when she saw him walk into the bar. Her eyes widened. _Aaron. _She couldn't believe that punk was showing his face.

"What's wrong?" Dean questioned Brooke. He could see rage in her eyes.

"Remember how I was in the hospital?" She questioned Dean and Sam. They nodded their head. "Well, the guy that put me in the hospital just walked in." She said, pointing in the direction of where Aaron was standing with a group of his friends.

Oh, she wished Pogue and Caleb were here. Just as she was about to get out her cell phone to call Pogue, Dean got up from the table.

_That son of a bitch knocked her to the ground, _Dean heard Brookes blonde friend say. Dean got up in Aarons face, grabbing him by the collar. "You. Outside!" He seethed.

Brooke and Sam immediately got up from where they sat, following Dean who was now pushing Aaron out of the bar. Brookes eyes locked with Nicky's who was on the phone with who she could only assume to be Caleb or Pogue. She knew that Caleb had told Nicky to call him when Aaron showed his face in the bar again.

"What's your problem asshole?" Aaron yelled once they were outside. Then he saw Brooke walk out of the bar. "What, this slut has you as her bitch too?" He said with a smirk before winking at Brooke. Dean's fist slammed against his nose sending him falling to the floor. "Ow!" Aaron yelled. "You broke my fucking nose!"

Dean got down on the ground in Aarons face. "You ever _talk _about Brooke again or go near her – I swear to god I'll kill you." He said as he wrapped his hands around Aaron's neck.

"-Okay, okay!" Aaron choked.

Dean let go. "Now say you're sorry." He demanded.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled. "I'll stay away from her, I promise!"

Dean chuckled before getting off of him. It's been a while since he beat someone up that wasn't a demon or Vampire or something else that was supernatural. He watched as Aaron and his friends ran off to their car, pealing out of the parking lot. Dean then looked to Brooke who was walking up to him with a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks for that back there." Brooke said with a tiny smile before moving in, pulling Dean into a hug. She knew the Sons would be upset that they didn't get to deal with Aaron themselves, but she was happy that Dean had been there to break his nose. As she pulled away from Dean, the man kept a hold on her hand before leaning forward and capturing her lips. Brooke instantly pulled away, yanking away from Dean and punching him in the jaw. "What the hell!" She yelled.

Dean held onto his jaw, rubbing it. "Ow!" He exclaimed. Jesus! She had a hell of a left hook.

"I have a boyfriend!" She continued to yell. "How dare you!" She said. "Stay the hell away from me!" she said before leaving him standing by the Impala.

Dean looked up to see that Brooke had left, only to see Sam standing on the other side of the car with a smirk on his face. His eyes were screaming; _I told you. _Dean growled before he got back into the car. It was clear to him that Brooke was going to find some other way back to her dorms. "Shut up, Sam." He said, stopping Sam from saying anything.

"-We can't just leave her." Sam spoke up as he began to walk after Brooke.

"-Sam!" Dean shouted.

Sam ignored his brother, walking into Nicky's. "-Brooke." He called out, only to find her on her cell phone in the corner of the bar.

Brooke looked up and shook her head, walking away. "Stay away from me, Sam." She told him as he got closer.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sam spoke up. "My brothers an idiot. You know that, I know that." Brooke wasn't going to disagree. "Look, just let us give you a lift back to your Dorms."

Brooke shook her head. "Caleb is already on his way to get me."

"At least let me stay with you until he gets here."

"I'm already here." A voice came from behind Sam causing Brooke to smile. Before Sam could blink, Brooke was in Caleb's arms.

"-How did you get here so fast?" Sam questioned. Brooke had _just _got off the phone.

"I was in the neighborhood." He lied.

"Where is he?" Pogues voice came from behind where Brooke and Caleb were standing.

"My brother took care of him." Sam spoke up. "He left a couple of minutes ago." He explained with a smirk. "Probably to the hospital." He then looked to Brooke again. "Again – I'm sorry for what my brother did." He said, not wanting to mention it in front of Brooke's boyfriend.

Brooke nodded her head before moving out of Caleb's arms and into Sams. "It was nice seeing you again." She said as she hugged him.

Sam smiled as he let go of Brooke, watching her move back into the arms of Caleb. "Call me if anything is up … with … yaknow."

Brooke nodded her head. "Bye Sam." She smiled.

"Goodbye Brooke." Sam said before walking away. When he was outside, he saw Dean waiting for him in the car. "Her boyfriend showed up."

"I know. I saw him and her other boyfriend Pog pull into the parking lot." Dean said as he rolled his eyes as he rubbed his jaw. Brooke had got him good. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Look dude, I'm beat. Can we just go back to the motel and leave in the morning?" He pleaded with his brother.

Dean huffed. "Fine." He agreed.

Sam nodded his head before getting into the car. "You know Bobby is going to kill you when he finds out that you kissed Brooke."

"-Shut up, Sam!"

* * *

It was almost five in the morning when Dean heard Brookes bag drop off the nightstand. She must have left it at the motel after he tried to kiss her. He automatically got up to pick it up. Her things were all over the floor. Leaning down, Dean started to put things back in her bag. That was when he came across a book – one that belonged to the library. Dean grabbed the book, walking into the bathroom so he could read it without waking Sam. He began to skim the pages until something caught his eye.

_In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with magical abilities, referred to as "the Power", form a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day._

His eyes widened when he saw the names. _Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms. _

_Caleb Danvers. _Brooke was dating a descendent from the Salem witch trials.

_No one really knows how the power came to be. But those who mastered it have always been hunted. In the middle of the 17__th__ century, many escaped the brutal witch hunting in England and France by coming to America. As the brutal persecution of those with the power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence. And for 300 years it kept them safe. _

_Until now, _Dean thought as he slammed the book shut.

_Damn it, Brooke! _He thought as he shut the bathroom light off, walking back into the room. He put the book back in Brooke's bag. She hadn't gone with them because she wanted to help them with the hunt. She was there because she _knew _what the hunt was. Or _who _the hunt was. She was covering for those assholes.

"-Sam, wake up." Dean yelled as he threw the bag on his bed. "Wake up!"

Sam got up, looking at Dean. "What?" He growled.

"We need to go see Brooke."

"After what happened last night, I _really _doubt that she's going to want to see you." Sam chuckled, thinking back on how Brooke had rejected his brother.

"After what I just found out, I'm betting on her not wanting to see me."


	15. Chapter 15

**19 Year Ago**

"Bobby! Please!" Alice Singer cried as she looked to her brother in-law. "I'm begging you! There has to be a way!" She sobbed, her husband, Josh Singer, placed his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening!

Bobby shook his head, tears blurred his eyes. "I … I don't know what to do, Alice." He whispered.

"Bobby," Josh let go of his wife and looked to his brother. "Please. If there is _anything _you know … help us, please!" He begged.

Bobby had never seen his brother cry. Not even when they were young. There was something, but he couldn't possibly let them do it. But he knew his brother well enough that he wasn't going to give up. This was his daughter. _Was _his daughter. Bobby's eyes traveled to the ground where his niece, only two years old, lies dead. "…There's a way." He whispered, wiping his eyes. It would cost a life – but they were all willing to give up their place for Brooke.

"What is it?" Alice moved closer to Bobby. "We'll do whatever it takes to bring her back! Just tell us, Bobby! Please!"

Bobby himself had thought about making the deal to bring back his wife. But he knew she'd never forgive him for giving his life to save hers. But this was a child, a child who hadn't even started her life before it was taken from her. She was a baby who got caught in the crossfire of the hunt he took his brother on. This was his fault. "…A crossroads demon." Bobby told them. "You can make a deal with them."

"We'll do it!" Josh spoke in a rush before bending down and picking up his daughter's cold limp body.

Bobby shook his head. "It'll cost one of you your life." He wondered if he'd do the same if he and Karen ever had children. Bobby looked to Brooke, his little niece and he knew without a doubt that he and Karen would have done the same.

"They can have mine." Alice said.

Josh shook his head. "No, Alice. A daughter needs their mother … I'll make the deal."

Alice looked to her husband in sadness but then saw their daughter in his arms. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Where do we find a crossroads demon?"

They drove and drove until they were finally there.

"-I'll go with you." Bobby said to Josh. His brother shook his head.

"No, you stay."

"-You can't go alone, Josh. You're not even a hunter! You don't know what you're getting into." Bobby yelled at him.

"-I'll go with him."

"Alice, no." Josh told his wife.

"This is our baby, Josh. I'm coming with you." She then looked to Bobby. "Stay with her. I don't want her to be alone when she comes back."

When they were there, Josh and Alice did everything Bobby had told them and then waited with as much patience they could muster up.

"And what can I do to help you lovely folks?" A man said as he appeared from behind Josh and Alice causing them to turn. The young woman held onto her husbands hand tightly. She had never met a demon before – hunting was Bobby's thing. And most recently was Josh's thing as well. "Ah, don't be scared now." He smirked.

"I've come to make a deal." Josh spoke in a stern voice, trying to hide his fear. "I want to trade my life for our daughters. Brooke." He told him.

"Hmmm," He hummed as he circled them. He then stopped and looked at them. "If I had a nickel for every sad pathetic parent coming to the crossroads offering their life for their child's I'd be a rich man … well, more rich than I already am." He smirked.

"Can you do it or not?" Alice glared at him through tears. She didn't want to see her husband die … but this was her fault. She was supposed to be watching Brooke.

"I'll do it." He told them. "_But,_" He added. "I want both of your lives."

Josh shook his head. "No." He told him. "Brooke needs a parent."

"Alright," He said. "Then no deal. Nice chatting." He said before walking away.

"-I'll do it!" Alice shouted. Josh looked at her in shock. Alice then looked up at him. "It's Brooke, Josh. That's our baby!" She cried. Alice looked back at the Demon who had turned around to face them. "I'll do it."

The demon smiled. "Since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you ten years until I collect. Your darling daughter will have ten years with her loving parents that are selling their souls for her." He looked to Josh. "Do you consent? I already know your wife has."

"I consent."

"Good." The man clapped is hands. "Now how about we kiss on it." He said as he moved forward. Josh stood in front of his wife.

"We're not kissing you!" He shouted at him.

"It's part of the deal. Where do you think _seal the deal _comes from? Don't be a moron." He said with a roll of his eyes. "If you want the deal to be complete – we have to kiss on it. Trust me, I won't enjoy kissing you."

They gave in. They both kissed the man and the deal was 'sealed'. There was no going back.

When they watched as the man began to walk away, Alice shouted after him. "Who are you?" She said in a shaky voice.

The demon turned back to look at her. "The names Crowley."

**Present Day**

"Do you think she knows?" Sam questioned Dean.

The eldest Winchester scoffed. Of course she knew, "Why else would she have hidden the book?" He shot back at his brother.

"Maybe she hadn't gotten around to reading it?" Sam suggested.

Dean looked at his brother with a glare. "Don't be stupid, Sam. She's covering for them." He wanted to spit. "_Witches._" He hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked his brother. He'd never seen him this mad before. He understood why he was angry – he liked Brooke and she had played him.

Sam could see that his brother had really liked Brooke. And not in the normal way Dean liked girls being, him just wanting to sleep with them. He genuinely liked Brooke. She challenged him. She had when they were younger and she did now. Brooke was no ordinary girl. Sure, she was beautiful, and smart, and funny. But there was more to her. She was like them. She knew about their world – she was apart of it. She was Bobby Singers niece.

So seeing Dean this mad wasn't that shocking, though he'd never seen him this mad. "I'm going to confront her." Dean told Sam as he grabbed his phone.

"-And say what?" Sam said, taking away his phone. "We went through your stuff and found a book that you _could _be hiding from us?"

Dean glared at Sam. "For the last time, I didn't go through her stuff!" He spoke in anger. "It fell out of her bag!" He told him. "I was thinking more along the lines of; I know what your boyfriend is – I'll give him a five second head start." Dean said as he tried to grab his phone back from Sam. Sam pulled away at the last minute before Dean could get his phone back.

"Let's just talk to her." Sam tried to calm Dean down. "We can meet at that diner." He said. "Just calm down before you call her or she's not going to show. If you call her like this and she is in fact hiding something, she'll know something's up and run.

Dean took in a deep breath. "Fine," He agreed. "But I'm going alone. You're going to dig up everything you can about this so-called 'sons of Ipswich'." Dean told him.

Sam was hesitant. "I don't think you should go alone." Sam said. "What if she brings one of them with her?"

"I'll kill them."

"-Dean!" Sam spoke in a serious tone.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Sam. We just need to split them up from each other so we can get at least one of them. I'm not going to pop the kid in public. Besides, we need them to reverse whatever spell they put on Brooke." Dean said before grabbing Brooke's bag and his phone back from Sam and headed out the door.

* * *

Brooke woke up with a smile on her face. She knew that when she opened her eyes she'd see Caleb smiling back at her. Slowly opening her eyes, Brooke gave into a tiny chuckle. She'd been right. "Hi." She smiled.

"Good morning." Caleb said back with a smile. "I like waking up next to you. I've missed it." He spoke honestly.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "Me too." She admitted. Though they had been apart for only a few days, it seemed like a lifetime to the two of them. It was as if they needed each other to _breathe. _To keep from falling off the edge of the earth. They were each others life. Brooke moved in closer to Caleb, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you." He told her for what felt like the billionth time, as if he'd been saying it his whole life.

"I love _you._" Brooke said with a smile. She'd never told anyone other than her family that she loved them before. And even if she had, she wouldn't have really meant it. But with Caleb? It was the only thing she was sure about in her life. In this crazy messed up world, the only thing Brooke was completely sure about was her love for Caleb. Just as Brooke began to lean forward to kiss Caleb again, she heard her cell phone going off.

"Let it go to voicemail." Caleb said as he moved forward, capturing her lips with his own.

Brooke smiled before pulling away. "I can't. It might be my uncle." She said with a sad smile before sitting up in the bed, grabbing her phone and putting it to her ear. "Yeah, hello?"

"_Brooke it's Dean_."

Brooke scoffed. She grabbed her tank top from the ground and pulled it over her bare chest. She didn't want to talk to Dean naked.

"_Look, I really need to talk to you and apologize for what I did last night. Can we meet?_"

Brooke huffed in frustration. She still hadn't told Caleb that Dean had kissed her. "Fine. When and where?" Caleb watched as Brooke nodded her head, agreeing with whoever was on the phone with her. "Yeah, I'll be there. Bye." Brooke said before snapping her phone shut. She looked over to Caleb and gave him a tiny smile. "I've got to go." She told him as she got up, sliding on her underwear.

"Where?"

"To meet Dean … and Sam." She lied. "I'm meeting Dean and Sam." She said as she leaned down, kissing Caleb on the cheek. "I'll be back." She said as she threw on her jeans.

"Whoa, wait." Caleb said with a laugh as he got up too. "Didn't you say goodbye to them last night?" He was aware of Brooke saying goodbye to Sam last night, he'd been there when she did it.

Brooke nodded her head as she lifted her hair into a pony tail. "Uh, yeah. But they want to meet up again."

Caleb nodded his head. "Okay , well I don't think you should wear your necklace." He added.

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "I'll be fine." She laughed. "Chase hasn't come after me when I'm with them."

"I still don't think you should go alone."

Brooke looked up at Caleb. Oh she knew what he was thinking about doing. "Don't even think about following me." She said with a smirk. Caleb laughed. "Stalker." She teased causing him to pull her into his arms.

"Be careful." He smiled down at Brooke.

Brooke smiled back at him. "I will."

* * *

She was fifteen minutes late. God she drove him crazy sometimes. But by the time she did show up, he almost forgot why he was angry in the first place. But upon seeing her, he remembered. Even though he_ was_ livid with Brooke, he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her. Even now. He watched as she walked into the diner in her jeans and tank top she'd worn the night before. He assumed that she spent the night with the witch. This caused his blood to boil and his mind to remember why he was angry with her. Dean's eyes connected with Brookes. He watched as she walked over to where he was sitting, sliding into the booth across from him. "You called?" She spoke in irritation.

Dean nodded his head. "Did you come alone?" he questioned her.

Brooke looked at him in confusion. _Did you come alone? _What kind of question was that? "Yes." She told him. "Why?"

Dean leaned on the table as his eyes locked with Brookes. "Tell me something Brooke…do you think I'm stupid?" He glared.

Brooke smirked. "Yes. I think you're very stupid."

Dean reached down on the seat, pulling Brookes bag in to the open. "You left this at the motel." He told her before tossing it across the table at her.

Brooke caught the bag, a bit surprised by Dean's rude behavior.

"You also left _this,_" he said as he held up the book she'd been hiding from them. He watched as Brookes tried to remain calm. But it was obvious. She had been caught. "Now tell me again. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Brooke grabbed the book away from him, putting it in her bag. "I still think you're extremely stupid." She told him as she got up from the table.

"Not as dumb as you!" Dean shot back as he followed her out of the diner to her car. "Really Brooke?" He scoffed. "Are you honestly that stupid?"

Brooke twirled around to face Dean "Screw you, Dean!" She spat out.

"-I thought," Dean began, ignoring her words. "-Since Bobby Singer raised you, you might actually be smart when it comes to these kinds of things!"

"You have _no _idea what you're talking about!" Brooke yelled. "Just get the hell out of here!"

"Not a chance in hell!" Dean yelled back. "I'm not leaving you with those _Witches_!" He hissed the word once they were alone in the parking lot.

Just as Brooke was about to take another swing at Dean for the second time in two days, she felt as if something were pushing down on her chest, stopping her from breathing. "-Dean." She managed to choke out as she grasped a hold of her necklace, trying to yank it off. But she was too weak. Damn, maybe she should have listened to Caleb and not have worn the necklace.

Dean watched in confusion at what was happening to Brooke. When she started gasping, he began to panic. "BROOKE!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of her, keeping her from falling to the ground. It was then he noticed that her amulet was glowing. He could see the color in her face fading. Whatever was happening to her was because of the amulet. Dean quickly ripped the necklace off Brooke's neck sending it flying to the floor.

Brooke gasped for air. Dean held onto her, pushing the hair out of her face.

"-Brooke!" A voice called from behind him.

Turning around to face the voice, Dean kept a tight grip on Brooke. _Caleb. _He growled. "What did you do to her?" Dean yelled. Brooke coughed as she crawled out of Dean's arms and towards Caleb. "Brooke, stay away from him!" Dean shouted.

Caleb picked Brooke up, hugging onto her tightly. Brooke looked up to Caleb. "I told you not to come." She whispered.

He smiled down at her. "I told you not to wear the necklace."

"I didn't think he'd attack with Dean around." She spoke honestly.

"Wait? What? _Who _would attack?" Dean spoke up in frustration. What he really wanted to do was pull out his gun and shoot Caleb in the head but they were in an open area. Too many people were around. "What the hell is going on?"

Brooke looked away from Caleb and back to Dean. "Dean, just leave." She told him.

"Yeah, how bout' _no._" He spoke as he looked at her. He hated seeing her in the arms of Caleb. He hated the fact that Brooke _knew _better than to get involved with someone like Caleb. "Either someone tells me what the fuck is going on or I'm going to shoot someone." He looked up to Caleb. "Preferably _you._" He glared. "I know what you are."

"-And I know what you are." Caleb shot back, glaring back at Dean.

"You guys, stop!" Brooke spoke up. "We need to get out of here."

"-You're not going _anywhere _with him!" Dean said as he grabbed Brooke by the arm, yanking her out of Caleb's hands. Dean watched as Caleb's eyes flashed with fire only to turn black.

Brooke pulled away from Dean upon seeing Caleb's eyes and stood in the middle of the two men. "STOP!" She yelled. Dean just watched in disgust. He already knew that Caleb was a witch but now _seeing _it. It just made everything more real. Brooke was with this guy and she _knew _what he was. "Please, just stop!" She pleaded as her hands cupped his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

Caleb's eyes went back to their normal color causing Brooke to sigh with relief. She really didn't want him doing something he'd regret.

"-Brooke, get in the car!" Dean seethed at her.

She turned around to face Dean. "No!" She said with a glare. "Caleb, let's go." She said as she grabbed his hand, walking them over to where she parked.

"BROOKE!" Dean shouted. But the two were already in her car, peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Brooke drove in silence. They were screwed. Dean and Sam knew what the Sons were and her Uncle probably now knew as well. Dean and his stupid mouth. Why couldn't he just leave them alone. "-Are you okay?" Caleb asked, breaking the silence. Brooke shook her head no. "Everything is going to be alright." He promised her.

Brooke shook her head. "No." She disagreed. "It's not."

"Brooke, pull over." Caleb told her. Brooke sighed before pulling the car over. When it was at the side, she looked to Caleb. He turned to face her, taking her hand in his. "When I first saw you … I felt like my life had meaning." He spoke honestly. "You bring everything to my life. You bring direction, you bring beauty, and you bring meaning." Brooke's eyes filled with tears at hearing his words. "You made me truly believe in love for the first time in my life." He squeezed her hand. "I love you. And I believe that together, we can get through anything."

"I love you too." Brooke whispered before kissing him. She was scared. Very scared. Her Uncle Bobby, Dean and Sam were going to kill Caleb and the others. But they weren't evil! How could she get them to understand that? "I will do _anything _to protect you." She whispered on his lips. Brooked moved herself over so she was now sitting in Caleb's lap in the passenger side seat and hugged onto him, burying her face in his neck.

Caleb held onto her, he could feel her shaking. He moved her to look her in the eyes before kissing her. Brooke replied, deepening the kiss, her tongue slid across the top of his. Caleb's hands gripped the sides of her hip. His hands then made their way up her side, to her back and her chest. Brooke moaned into Caleb's mouth. "I love you so much." He said in a husky tone causing Brooke to shiver.

* * *

"It's the Sixth Pentacle of Mars from the Key of Solomon." Sam told Dean as he read the inscription that was written in Malachim. He had never seen a piece like this before in his years of hunting. "_Their sword shall enter their own heart, and their bow shall be broken." _He read out loud for Dean.

Sam went to his laptop and typed in a few keywords. _"Hath such great virtue that being armed therewith, if thou art attacked by anyone, thou shalt neither be injured nor wounded when thou fightest with him, and his own weapons shall turn against him." _Sam shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand…this is supposed to _help _Brooke. Why would you think that it was killing her?" He said once he looked back up to Dean.

"When she started turning pale and gasping for air, she was clutching at her chest. I thought maybe she was having a heart attack." Dean said causing Sam to roll his eyes. "But then I looked at the necklace and saw that it was glowing. It was obvious it was draining the life out of her." He explained.

"That makes no sense."

"Well when I yanked it off her she went back to normal and _this_," he pointed at the necklace. "-Was no longer glowing." He explained. "Then Douche-leb," Dean said using the nickname he had given Caleb. "- showed up and was saying something to her about how he told her not to wear the necklace." He shook his head in anger when his mind flashed to Brooke leaving with him. He had half a mind to tail them, but he needed to get back to Sam with the necklace. He was also tempted to call Bobby and tell him to get his ass up to Massachusetts and drag his niece out of this stupid town and away from the Witches.

Sam was silent as he tried to gather up all the information.

"…Dude," Dean spoke up. "Can witches teleport?" He asked.

Sam looked up from the laptop and glared at Dean in annoyance. "I highly doubt it, Dean."

"Caleb got to where we were freakishly fast." Dean said.

"He probably came with Brooke."

Dean shook his head. "No, she had told him not to come. I remember her saying that to him."

Annoyed, Sam went back to researching. "Dean, he probably followed her there to make sure nothing happened to her."

Dean glared at Sam. "-You think he was there to _protect _her? Wake up, Sammy! They're witches! They're evil."

The youngest Winchester sighed. "Yes, they could be evil."

"_Could _be?"

"There is no evidence that points to them being evil." Sam tried to tell his brother.

Outraged, Dean sat up from his seat and paced around the room. "No evidence? _Brooke _is evidence! They've got her under some spell and it's killing her!"

"-Brooke said something about not thinking someone would attack." Sam reminded his brother, trying to calm him down and focus on something else.

"Yeah? So?" Dean said. He couldn't deal with this all right now. He wasn't in the right state of mind. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, ignoring what Sam was saying.

"-Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked. "We need to figure this out; we need to find a way to help Brooke." He shouted as Dean slammed the door behind him.

Oh, he'd find a way to help Brooke. He just needed one of the witches.

* * *

As they entered, Brooke felt a chill run down her spine; she instinctively reached out behind her for Caleb's hand. He laced his fingers with hers and stayed closely behind her. He knew this wasn't the kind of place Brooke wanted to have their team meetings – as she had referred them too, and rather be back in the warmth of Caleb's house. But this is where they kept the book. This place was safe. No one knew where it was. Only the brothers – only Brooke.

Brooke looked around and saw Tyler and Reid already seated, candles burned all around them for light. But someone was missing. "Where's Pogue?" She asked as she and Caleb entered the room, still hand in hand. "Did you guys call him?" She directed to Tyler and Reid. They nodded.

"He was with Kate when we called him but was on his way out once we told him what happened." Tyler told her. "Are you OK?" He asked. Caleb hadn't said much about what had happened; only that Brooke was attacked again, and that the Winchesters knew their secret.

Brooke nodded her head with a soft, yet sad smile. She could sense that Tyler was scared. All she wanted to do was protect them, and look what had happened.

"How did they find out?" Reid asked.

Brooke let out a shaky breath. "I left my stuff at the motel. Apparently Dean snooped through my stuff and found the book I took from the library to hide from them. With everything that had happened the other night, the fight, the …" She stopped. She hadn't told them about the kiss. She hadn't told _Caleb _about the kiss. "The whole mess of it all," She back tracked. "I forgot to grab it."

Caleb put his hand on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault." He told her.

Brooke shook her head. _But it was. _She began to worry – it had taken Caleb and her a while to get there but Pogue should have gotten here before them. Something had happened. She felt her pulse quicken as she began to feel her stomach churn. Where was he? "…Oh god," She whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand. Though she didn't want to admit it out loud, she knew it was true. "They have Pogue."

* * *

When Pogue opened his eyes he was in a dark room. His mind flashed back to what had happened. He had walked out of the dorms and headed in the direction of his bike when someone hit him from behind and knocked him out cold. When he went to move his arm he felt restraints on him. He looked down, though not being able to see clearly in the dark, and saw what he assumed was rope tied around him. Bounding him to the chair he sat in. He let out a grunt as he tried to struggle against the ropes.

"Look who woke up," A voice said from the corner of the room. Pogue began to squint his eyes as he tried to see who was talking; when the lights were turned on he had to close his eyes from pain. However, when he opened them, it wasn't a huge surprise to see that it was Dean that was in the room with him. "Good morning sunshine." He smirked as he got up from his own chair and walked over to where he had placed Pogue. He made a circle of salt around the chair so he couldn't move and pulled out a flask from his jacket and put it to his lips.

Pogue tried to hide his fear. What was he going to do to him? That's when he saw the other hunter walk into the room. He was chanting in some sort of language, Pogue figured it was Latin seeing as in Brooke's hunter bag there were plenty of books in Latin. Were they trying to exorcise him? He stifled back a chuckle. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"This is my fault." Caleb said as he shook his head. "I dragged you into this life." He spoke in sadness. But Brooke stopped him from saying anything else by grabbing him, her hands cupping his face.

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I chose to be with you, Caleb. I could have easily said no. I accept you – you didn't force me into your world." She disagreed. "I will _always _choose you." She told him. "I will always choose you and I will always choose Pogue, Reid and Tyler." She said softly.

Brooke thought for a moment on what she had just said. _Always choose them. _But what if her Uncle found out? He was likely to. She was sure Dean had called him when she and Caleb left him in the parking lot to rat on her. _Fucking narc_, she thought to herself in her head. But she wondered if she could go up against her uncle. The man took her in when she had no one else. He was her true family … but so was Caleb now. The two men she loved most in the world.

She took in a deep breath. Brooke couldn't think about that right now. What she needed to do right now was find Pogue. And then it dawned on her. Brooke's hands fell from Caleb's face as she stood up from her seat. "Oh god," She whispered. "I know where they are." Brooke said, the idea finally coming to her mind. She didn't know why she didn't think of it before. They were hunters; she had to think like a hunter.

Caleb sat up and went to Brooke and grabbed her hand for comfort, seeing the distress in her eyes. "Where?" He asked as Tyler and Reid gathered around him, looking to Brooke for answers.

"A few miles down from the barn – there's this old abandoned house." Brooke said. The sons knew what she was talking about.

"Why would they be there?" Tyler asked.

"They're hunters," Brooke tried to explain. "They'd want some place secluded, where no one could hear them. There's nothing for miles from that house – just the barn." Brooke told him. "It's the perfect location."

Reid didn't like this. He didn't like that Brooke seemed to know all this stuff. "…How do you know they're there for sure?" He asked.

Brooke took in a deep breath. She knew that what she was about to say, the sons would not like. She held on tightly to Caleb's hand, her palms sweating. "Because when Caleb was showing me around … I saw the house and I chose it."

Caleb looked at her in confusion. "Chose it for what?"

Brooke looked at him. "If I ever had to hunt here. I chose that place for where I would bring the demons or vampires or-"

"Witches?" Tyler spoke softly.

Brooke shook her head, seeing the sadness in Tyler's eyes. "_If _I ever had to hunt here. I've only been on one hunt with my Uncle, Ty. And when I moved here – I decided that I would start new. I wouldn't be the hunter's niece, I would be a normal twenty one year old trying to enjoy her college years…but in case I ever had to hunt again … I picked a place. Bobby told me to always be prepared." She shook her head in shame.

Caleb let go of Brookes hand and gently placed his fingers under Brookes chin. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face. He said her name softly though with so much love in his voice that she opened her eyes and looked at him. When their eyes connected, she felt at ease. "It's OK." He told her. "We all know the life you lived before you moved here. We also know that that's not you anymore."

Brooke closed her eyes again, trying to fight her tears. Of course Caleb had a way of making her feel better when she was confessing to them about her back-up hunting plans. Plans of hunting people like their kind. She shook her head. "It's not OK, though." She whispered. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place. If I had never come, Dean and Sam would have never showed up and Pogue would be safe, you all would – you'd all go on with your normal lives." She looked to Caleb. "You think you brought me into this world, Caleb?" She shook her head. "No," She disagreed. "I brought you into it. This is my fault."

Caleb shook his head before moving forward, his lips pressed under her eye where a tear had fallen. When he pulled back he looked at her Caleb said, "I chose to be with you, Brooke." He repeated what she said. "And I will _always _choose you. No matter what kind of world we live in."

Brooke closed her eyes and moved forward, wrapping her arms around Caleb. She never knew it was possible to love someone this much.

* * *

"So what are you and your brother going to do to me?" Pogue asked Sam. "Do another exorcism? Brooke said she saw one before – I'm a bit curious as to what one is like. I mean, it obviously didn't work on me seeing as I'm not a demon. Nice try though." He spoke in a cocky tone.

Sam looked to the door and saw that Dean was still in the other room. "…What's wrong with Brooke?" He whispered to Pogue. He didn't want to have to kill this guy. Brooke seemed to really care about him. She seemed to care about all of them. He could remember meeting her when she was thirteen and how he had spilt the beans about Demon and all the other supernatural stuff. He could remember the look of fear in her eyes. So why would Brooke be around these guys? Her uncle was Bobby Singer for Christ-sake! Dean was right, she should know better.

Pogue looked to Sam. He could tell that he wasn't like the other one. "…There's nothing wrong with Brooke." He told him honestly. "We haven't done anything to her."

Sam raised his brow in confusion. "…Then why is she around you guys? Why is she with Caleb?" He asked. "Do you have any idea who her uncle is? If he ever found out about what's going on – he'd kill you all without hesitation."

"Why aren't you?" Pogue asked him.

Sam looked at him for a moment. "Because I can tell … that somehow Brooke loves you guys. That she's in love with Caleb."

Pogue nodded his head. "She does. And she is." He told him. "I don't expect you to understand it though." He spoke quietly, not wanting Dean to understand. But what if he told Sam what was going on between Caleb and Brooke … a part of him might see reason in letting him go. That they weren't doing anything bad to Brooke. That in reality, what happened was a great thing. Brooke and Caleb had found each other, they were soul mates.

"Understand what?"

"Imprinting."

Sams mind flashed of images and stories of what his father had told him when he was younger and werewolves and how they found their mates. He shook his head. "There's no such thing."

"Honesty, I've never even heard of it until Brooke showed up and things got weird…" He stopped when Dean entered the room.

"-Making friends, Sammy?" Dean asked with a bottle of water in his hand.

* * *

"Brooke, you can't go by yourself!" Caleb said as he followed her out to her car, Reid and Tyler followed closely behind. "They could hurt you!"

Brooke shook her head once she was at her car, turning to look at the guys. "They wouldn't. I can tell that they love my Uncle. They'd never do that to him." She said. "And I have to go – it's my fault Pogue was taken in the first place." She reminded them.

"We can come with you." Tyler said.

"No." Brooke told him. "I know that if you guys were to come, you'd want to use magic. That's not going to happen." Brooke opened the car door and bent over, reaching for something under her seat. When she pulled it out, Tyler took a step backwards whilst Reid laughed in approval and Caleb gave her a worried glance. "Why use magic when I've got this?" She said as she held onto the gun.

"…Brooke," Caleb took her hand. "Please … let me come with you."

"And risk you getting hurt too?" She said in a serious tone. "No. I'll come back in one piece with Pogue. I promise. And then we'll work things out. Everything is going to be fine." Brooke said before standing on her tip toes, kissing Caleb lightly before pulling away and getting into the car. _I love you, _she mouthed before driving away.

* * *

"Yeah, that's not going to work on me." Pogue said as Sam and Dean continued to spray him with holy water. Brooke had told him what Holy Water was – and he and the other sons had read it in her book as well. Tyler wondered if it would affect them. They all kind of worried about that. They weren't evil were they? Surly Holy Water wouldn't affect them. And as Dean tossed more water on him, Pogue had his answer.

Dean huffed and pulled Sam aside, into the next room. "…What else can we do?" He asked him.

"Let me go?" Pogue said from the next room.

This caused Dean to storm into the room. "Shut up, witch!" Dean growled before punching him in the face. Pogues head snapped in the other direction. When he looked back to Dean, he spit out blood from his mouth. Dean got in his face. "-What spell did you put Brooke under?" He asked again.

"For the hundredth time! She's not under any spell!" Pogue yelled. "You just can't wrap it around your head that she's not into you!" Pogue taunted him. He could see that Dean had a thing for Brooke and that Brooke honestly did not want anything to do with him in a romantic sense. "She's with Caleb – get over it. We have magic, yes. But we're not evil. Correct me if I'm wrong – but you're the one torturing me. You should be considered evil." Dean had enough and shoved a scarf in his mouth, wrapping it around his head to silence him.

Sam, trying to be rational, spoke up. "Look, we've tried everything." Sam reminded him. "He's clearly not a demon or any sort of evil."

"Okay, then maybe we just kill him." Dean said as he walked over to Pogue, reaching to grab for the knife on the table.

"-Uh, Dean…I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sam said as he looked to his brother and then behind him.

Dean looked up in confusion. "Why?"

"-Drop it, Winchester!" Brooke said from behind Dean causing him to slowly turn and face her, her gun was pointed at him.

"Oh, look who came to join the party." Dean smirked as he faced Brooke. He couldn't help but wonder how Brooke had found them. Did her witch boyfriend cast a spell?

She tried to calm herself. "He's never done anything to you." Brooke glared, lowering the gun she had in her hand. "Let him go." She tried to speak calmly.

"He's evil."

"-HE'S NOT!" Brooke yelled before pointing her gun back up at him. "Let him go, now!" She yelled, her hands shaking as her finger touched the trigger. She was scared. She didn't know Dean that well but she had heard stories from other hunters about him. He was ruthless. He saw the world in black and white. Evil could not be good. But Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid was proof that what some might say _evil _was – can in fact be good. They were good!

Dean looked to Sam with one glance. Sam knew that Dean had told him to untie Pogue. Dean could see the fear in Brooke's eyes. She didn't want to shoot him – but he also knew that she would if he didn't release her precious witch. "…Just … put the gun down, Brooke." He tried to calm her down.

Brooke waited until they untied Pogue, the young mans eyes grew dark with anger as Sam un-did the scarf that covered his mouth. "Pogue," Brooke whispered, signaling for him to get behind her. She didn't want him doing something stupid and she could tell how angry he was. "We're leaving." She said as she held out her hand for him to grab.

"Brooke-" Dean tried to stop her, taking a few steps forward.

"-Don't!" She gritted her teeth as she yelled, still holding the gun up as Pogue got behind her. She stood there for a moment, looking in Dean's eyes as he looked back to hers. Dropping the gun on the floor, Brooke kicked it over to him in a sign of a peace offering. She didn't want to fight. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Looking behind her, Brooke looked up to Pogue, his eyes still dark. Grabbing a hold of his hand, she whispered something to the man in his ear that Dean and Sam weren't able to make out. His eyes went back to their normal color. "Come one," She spoke in a more calm tone, her hand still in his. "Let's go home."

"-Brooke," Dean tried to stop the girl again.

"Please just _go away, _Dean." Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him. "They're not bad people, I swear … just _please _go." She said before she and Pogue walked out of the abandoned cabin.

When they heard the engine to Brookes car start up and then heard her peel off, Dean looked to Sam. "What the _hell _just happened?" He spoke in anger. "She had to be possessed or …something. They put her under a spell or something." Dean tried to rack his brain with why Brooke would react that way. "Poogy must have put a spell on her." Dean said, purposely getting Pogues name wrong.

"I don't think so Dean." Sam sighed at his brother's stubbornness. "If _Pogue _had put a spell on her – don't you think he would have just had her kill us?"

Dean was silent as he contemplated what his brother had just said. "…Than why would she do that? I've never seen anyone react that way."

"I have," Sam said. "_You._" He told him. "You react that way every time I go missing." Sam said as he looked to his brother. "Family reacts that way."

"Family?" He scoffed. "That witch isn't her family! Bobby is! And we're Bobby's family so there for we're HER family!" Dean yelled at Sam.

"She loves him, Dean."

"What?" Dean laughed. "She barely knows him and if you go on with that family crap again – I'll start to punch you." Dean glared.

Sam contemplated telling Dean what Pogue had told him. About the whole _Imprinting _thing. He hadn't believed him at first – but after seeing the way Brooke reacted … he was starting to believe him. "…I think she loves all of them." He told Dean. "Just in different ways." He shook his head. "It's hard to explain."

Dean knew something was going on in his little brothers big brain at the moment. "No, no, no." He shook his head at Sam. "You're not telling me something – out with it." He ordered.

"…When you were salting the house … I talked to Pogue. He told me that Brooke and the others would find him."

"Yeah, because he's a damn _witch_!" Dean yelled in anger.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I didn't believe him at first … but after seeing the way Brooke was with him … I do."

"You do what?"

He knew Dean wasn't going to like this. "…Brooke and Caleb are soul mates." Dean was silent as he started at his brother with a blank expression. "…Dean?" Sam spoke in a soft voice.

"There's no such thing as soul mates, Sam." Dean argued.

"Do you remember that old story about werewolves that Dad used to tell us?" Sam tried to remind Dean. "About how they found their mates by imprint-"

"No," Dean chuckled. "Don't even freakin' go there, Sam." He glared. "Douche-leb is not a werewolf and I'm pretty sure Brooke isn't either. Besides, that's just a myth. It's a bunch of crap made up by some old dudes who smoked too much spirit stick."

"No." Sam tried to explain but Dean cut him off by the raise of his hands.

"Dude, it's not possible."

Sam scoffed in annoyance. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

They all sat in Caleb's study. Tyler and Reid were talking amongst themselves, happy that Brooke had come back with Pogue. Caleb was talking to Pogue as Brooke helped him with his injuries. "I'm _so _sorry, Pogue." Brooke said as she cleaned the cut on his cheek from when Dean had hit him. Pogue let out a chuckle. "I'm serious." She said as she grabbed an alcohol swab, placing it over the cut. Pogue winced.

"This isn't your fault." He told her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She was tired of everyone telling her that. "Yeah – except it is." She told him. "We just got to leave this place."

"Wait? … leave?" Tyler spoke up upon hearing what she had said.

"I don't really see another option."

Caleb then spoke up. "Brooke, we can't leave … our family is here." He tried to explain to her. He understood that she wasn't used to that lifestyle yet – staying in one place for a long time. The only time she had stayed in one place was before her parents were killed. His mind flashed back to the shadowed man he had seen kill Brookes parents. He looked at her for a moment, still debating on how to tell her. Would she even believe him?

"If we don't leave now … it'll never end." She tried to make _him _understand. She knew that his mother was here and that Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all had family here too … but didn't he understand that his life was in danger. What if Dean and Sam told her Uncle Bobby. What if him and a gang of hunters came to town to try and wipe out the Sons. She couldn't face that.

"We can work things out." Caleb told her. He sounded so sure Brooke almost believed him. She shook her head once reality set in. This would never work. She got up, leaving Pogue to finish cleaning the rest of his cuts to himself, and began to walk towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Caleb followed after her.

"I'm sleeping at the dorms tonight." She told him. "I haven't in a while."

"-Brooke," Caleb tried to stop her. But she was already out of the door and heading in the direction of her car. She knew it was stupid to split up, but she needed to be alone for the night. Well, semi-alone. Kate would be there. She needed time away from the guys. Even Caleb. When she sat in her car, a knock on her window caused her to look. She rolled it down. "Please don't leave."

Brooke took in a deep breath. She thought that since this whole imprinting thing happened everything would be all ice cream and rainbows. But they were just like any other couple – they had their issues. There's were just bigger than others. Usually couples fought about what late night host to watch at night or who used the last of the milk. But no, not them. It was always life and death with Brookes world. She'd never have a _normal _life. "I just need some time." She told him. "I'll be back in the morning." She said before starting the car and pulling out of the long drive way.

As she drove to the dorms, a little voice in the back of her head spoke to her. _You'll never be normal. You and Caleb will never live happily ever after. This isn't a fairytale because there are no such things as fairytales. _

She pulled into the parking lot and broke down. The voice was right. She could never have a normal life. Brooke broke down and cried in her car.

* * *

"…If there were such thing as _imprinting _– which there isn't." Dean began as they sat in their motel room. "…what were you trying to get at?" He asked his brother. _Hypothetically. _

"Caleb imprinted-" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother with a scoff. "Fine," Sam huffed. "_If _Caleb imprinted on Brooke – I'm sure the others are able to do the same." Dean listened as his brother went on. "So since Caleb has such strong feelings for Brooke, I'm sure the others get a good whiff of it as well. Which is why they all act the way they do towards Brooke. More Pogue than the other two."

"But why _would she _react the same way?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Sam spoke honestly. "I mean, I'm sure she and Caleb are able to feel what the other is feeling – she probably picked up on some protectiveness from him. The guys are part of his Covenant, they're brothers." Sam shrugged. "I'm sure she was just reacting on Caleb's feelings … but then again, she may have been acting on her own."

Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, hating that he was beginning to understand his brothers thinking. "I mean, like I said. She acted the same way you do towards anyone that is about to put my life at risk." Dean knew he was right. But that didn't mean he had to like it. "She was protect her family."

"They're _not _her family!" Dean argued. His anger rising at his brothers words.

"Look, Dean. I'm not trying to upset you." He sighed.

"I'm not _upset_!" Dean spat out. "And it doesn't matter because everything you just said is a bunch of bullshit. There isn't such thing as imprinting – Brooke is just under a spell."

* * *

She didn't know what time it was when the knocking on her door began. She heard Kate grumble to her to answer it. She figured it was Caleb coming to check on her. But when she opened the door it was not her boyfriend on the other side. Brooke walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked Dean. She knew he wasn't here to hurt her.

"I figured you'd be here." Dean told her. "I mean, after a night like that I can see you wanting to be left alone."

"Don't talk to me like you know me." Brooke glared at him. "What do you want, Dean?"

"I'm giving you a chance to leave with me and Sam." He told her. "We'll leave this place and never come back and we won't go after your witches." Brooke was silent for a moment. Was he serious? "I'll even go as far as making sure other hunters don't come around either."

"…How?" She asked him.

"We'll get word out that we finished the hunt."

Brooke looked at Dean for a long moment. "Why would you do that?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her. "Because I don't want you getting hurt." He told her. "And if that means laying down my gun and leaving those witches alone … so be it." He told her. "But I will _not _stand by and watch you stay with them. What they are … it's wrong Brooke."

She didn't want to fight with them. Dean didn't know the Sons … and if she left with him and Sam tonight … he never would. "If I leave with you … you swear you'll never come back?"

"_If _you leave with me … yes. I swear."

"And you won't tell Bobby about them."

"I won't tell Bobby."

* * *

When Kate woke up, she saw a piece of paper taped to the bedroom door. Had Brooke left for classes already? She hadn't heard Caleb come pick her up. Maybe he was the one at the door early this morning and Brooke went to his place. She drug herself out of bed and walked to the door and began to read what Brooke had wrote.

_Kate, please tell Caleb I decided to move back with my Uncle. It was fun knowing you while I was here. I wish we could have hung out more. –B. _The note taped to the door read.

She frowned. Yes, she wasn't the friendliest person to Brooke when she first met her but once she got to know her she was pretty cool. "Damn, I just can't keep a roommate." Kate said before grabbing her phone and dialing Caleb's number.

"_Hello?" _Caleb's voice said after only one ring. He sounded worried.

"Hey prince charming. Snow white wanted me to tell you that she decided to move back with her uncle."

"_What?" _Caleb said in a panicked tone.

"Yeah." Kate looked around the room to notice it visibly empty. "All her stuff is gone. I think she left early this morning."

"_Did she say anything else?" _Caleb asked from the other line. He sounded furious.

"Yeah, she said that she wished we could have hung out and that it was nice knowing me while she was here." Caleb didn't say anything. "So does that mean that since she's gone you and Sarah can get back together?" She asked. The line went dead.

Caleb looked to the guys after he had thrown his cell phone into the wall, smashing it to pieces. "…She's gone." Was all he managed to say.

* * *

Caleb was surprised that he hadn't gotten pulled over with how fast he had driven to the motel. He didn't even stop his car when he hopped out of it, barging to where he knew Dean and Sam were staying. When he kicked in the door both Dean and Sam bolted up from their bed. Dean reached for his gun when he saw Caleb's eyes turn black. "WHERE IS SHE?" He roared.

Sam, being the rational one, stood up slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Brooke is gone." Caleb growled.

"Well we sure as hell don't know where she is!" Dean spat out, pointing his gun at Caleb. This was his chance, he had a shot now. Sam however stepped in front of him, blocking Caleb. "Sam, move." He watched as Caleb's eyes lit with fire around his pupils and the gun went flying out of Deans hand.

"When was the last time you saw Brooke?" He asked them, trying to remain calm.

"The last time we saw her was when she came and got Pogue." Sam told Caleb. "We haven't seen her since."

Caleb looked to Dean. "And you?"

"Same story as Sam." Dean glared. "Did the leash you got around Brookes neck finally loosen and she saw what you guys truly are?"

"She wouldn't have left without telling me unless you guys made her." Caleb glared at him.

"We didn't." Sam said. He could see how distraught Caleb was right now. "Look, I swear we haven't seen her since last night."

Dean rolled his eyes and began to walk towards Caleb. But before he could do anything a horrific sight was placed in front of him. "WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled.

Caleb looked to him in confusion. "That's what I'm asking you!" He yelled back.

Dean ran out of the room. "Oh god, baby! Where are you, baby?" He called out as he went to his empty parking space. Someone had stolen his car. "Someone stole my car." He spoke breathlessly. His mind first flashed to Brooke stealing his car. But why in the hell would she flee town with _his _car leaving him behind to do as he pleased with her boyfriend. He felt like a hammer smacked him in his face. Someone had Brooke.

* * *

Brooke woke up in the back of the Impala. She winced when she moved too quickly and felt the gash on her forehead sting. When she went to move her hand up to it, she saw that her wrists were bound together with tape as well as her feet. Brooke looked to see her surroundings but only saw the back of whoever was driving. "Well look who finally woke up." The person from the front seat said before turning to face her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Brooke." He smiled.

Brooke froze when she saw Chase Collins looking back at her.

"My brothers seem to be _very _fond of you. I can see why." He said with a dark chuckle before moving his attention back to the road. "We're going to have _so _much fun together, Brooke." Chase said as they drove on.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **_So since Taylor Kitsch new movie is promoted like, every commercial break whenever I'm watching a show I had to throw in some quotes from the trailer that I loved. I can't wait to see Savages. I'm going out to the store and buying the book tomorrow and then perhaps next weekend I'll go to the movies to see it! So excited. Anyways, I hope you all like the new chapter and the return of Bleeding Love. I love these characters too much to not finish this story. Reviews are always nice!_

* * *

Chase had injected her with something when she had woken up in the car. Some sort of drug to knock her out so she couldn't try and escape. But now there was nowhere to go. Brooke sat on the wooden chair, her feet bound together as well as her wrists. Right now she needed answers. "Why did you take me, Chase?" Brooke asked the man who was sitting across from her in his own chair.

He moved forward and puckered his lips out. "_Well,_" He drew out a long breath. "The truth? At first it was to piss off my brothers." He confessed. "But now that I've spent some time with you I can see why Caleb is so enchanted. You have _spunk. _I like that." He smiled. "I mean, why does Caleb get to share you with my other brothers and not me?" He pouted.

Brooke scoffed in disgust. "Maybe because you're a psychopathic lunatic who tried to kill him, or maybe it was when you kidnapped Sarah, or nearly killed Pogue and Kate? Maybe it was all of that. And for your information, Caleb doesn't _share _me with the sons. I am his and his alone."

Chase laughed. "Oh, you're so cute and naïve. It makes me like you even more." Chase said as he got up from his chair and walked to her. "You're right. It won't always be like this. _Very _soon in fact. New semester. New students." He began to chuckle. "But only two are important."

Brooke glared. "What are you talking about?"

"The other imprints of course." Chase explained as he pressed his hand to Brooke's cheek in a loving manner. "You are _very _beautiful, Brooke." He cooed. Brooke yanked her face away. But it wasn't like she was able to get up and walk away or kill the bastard. She was stuck here. She was his prisoner. "Two girls are set to arrive to Ipswich University next semester. One of them is acquainted with someone who has been in Ipswich for _quite _some time. Since High School." Chase went on. "_Oh, _and the other one. She's transferring here to study Folklore and Mythology." He laughed. "I think she'll fit in _really _well in your group."

Brooke shook her head. He was trying to mess with her. "You're lying."

"She's a pretty little thing. They both are. My little brothers are some lucky fellows." He was silent as he watched Brooke. She quirked her brow, waiting for him to continue. "Oh, are you realizing I've only mentioned two girls? _Right, _I forgot about that. Yeah. There's only two imprints left. The other one was killed. " Before Brooke could speak, Chase stopped her. "You know, you should really think of getting a major in Folklore and Mythology as well Brooke, seeing as it's your life from now on."

"You talk like I'm going to make it out of this." She glared. Brooke was trapped here. The Sons had no way of finding her or figuring out where the hell she was. Shit, she didn't even know where she was. An abandoned warehouse maybe?

Chase laughed. "Why would I kill you?"

"You've been trying to kill me since I moved to Ipswich." Brooke reminded him.

"That was partial jealousy." He admitted. "You were taking my brother away from me. Urging him not to use his powers. Really, you did it to all of them. They've all put their powers on the back burner for you … until now."

Brooke shook her head. "They're not going to use their powers. Not in front of Dean and Sam."

Chase smiled. "Why wouldn't they? It's not like the Winchesters don't know they're witches. I'm just curious as to see who will break first." He smirked before.

Brooke ignored his comment. She wasn't even going to think about that right now. "How did you do it? How did you come back?" She finally asked. His smile widened.

"A friend of mine taught me a few tricks in hell. He said if I preformed a little ritual I could reverse the necklace and turned it in to a life source. The life source being _you. _Thanks for that." He said with a chuckle. "You were _very _helpful in my reincarnation."

Brooke shook her head and looked away. She wanted nothing more than to have her wrists untied so she could rip off the necklace and then kill Chase. She began to try and break free. She felt the burn of the rope as she tried to get out of its hold.

* * *

"I figured you said something to her. Threatened her." Caleb glared at Dean as they all stood in the motel room that Dean and Sam were staying in. "Make it so she'd have to leave with you."

Dean scoffed. "She would have been smart to leave with me and Sam. But I didn't threaten her. I hadn't talked to her since she came and got you." His eyes went in the direction of Pogue. The others had showed up at their motel soon after Caleb had come kicking in the door.

Pogue felt his blood level rise. If anything happened to Brooke he would lose his mind. She was one of the few things that made sense to him. She was his best friend. "If you did anything to her," He seethed.

"-You're joking, right? Like hell I would ever do something to Brooke! She's Bobby's niece!" He shouted at Pogue, as if he knew what that meant. Any hunter who messed with someone Bobby loved would be dead. There were only a few people he figured that knew about Brooke and those who did knew she was off limits. In all matters.

"Bobby Singer is a known and respected Hunter," Sam explained. "If anything were to happen to Brooke, if someone had taken her he would go to hell and back to get her back. And then skin the person who took her. Bobby is like family to us, we would never do something like that to him."

Caleb stepped forward. "I would never do anything to Brooke. EVER." He stressed. "None of us would. So it only leaves one other person. Chase."

"Chase Collins?" Sam asked. The Sons all nodded their heads. "I read about him. He was in the fire with you but they never found his body."

"He's the fifth member."

"Of your band?" Dean glared with a snotty remark.

"He's the fifth Son of Ipswich. He was power crazed. He would have killed us if I hadn't put a stop to him." Caleb spoke up.

"And by _putting a stop to him_, you mean killing him?" Dean looked to Caleb. "Well obviously that didn't work out. But why would he be after Brooke?"

"He's doing it to get back at me. He's found some way to drain the life out of her from her necklace. You saw what it did to her in the parking lot."

Dean remembered. It had scared the hell out of his. He had thought Brooke was having some sort of a heart attack. But the moment he had ripped the necklace from around her neck off she had sucked in air and was breathing. He didn't want to admit it out loud but Caleb was right. It must be the necklace. But how? Dean looked at them all, enraged. This would have never happened if they had never met her. "This is _your _fault." He told them. "And if anything happens to her it's on YOU!"

After a good thirty minutes of yelling at each other and Dean and Pogue threatening each others lives, Sam finally came up with a plan, grabbing a book out of his bag _It's a book of spells. There's one here that can track someone. _Sam explained to the Sons.

For once Dean was grateful that Brooke had been hanging around with these Witches. They had no lead on how to find Brooke any other way. This Chase Collins had left no bread trails. But he needed to find Brooke. If anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. He should have thrown her in the back of the Impala the moment he realized she was associating herself with Witches and even worse; _dating _one. These Witches had fallen in love with Brooke. Caleb more than the others. Well, Dean had a feeling that was the same for Pogue as well. Which was why he wanted them both dead more than the others. But now he could use them. He could get them to do their little voodoo magic and find Brooke and then he would get her as far away from Ipswich as he possibly could. He would even go as far as to hop on an airplane with her and take her to another country. But the little one, Tyler, was having problems with the spell Sam had given them.

"You're a witch, you can do the spell!" Dean yelled at Tyler.

"It's more complicated than that, we would need things, things we don't have right now." Tyler tried to explain to Dean. "If it's _this _spell that you want us to perform we'd need her blood."

"We can call Bobby, he'd come here." Sam suggested.

"We don't have time for that. You don't even know where her Uncle is." Reid scoffed. The blonde haired witch then had an idea and looked to Caleb. "You guys are connected." He reminded his 'brother'. "You share a tie." Dean let out a loud scoff.

"We don't share blood." Caleb explained.

"Even if you share some sort of _tie _or whatever you are trying to convince us of – you are not her family. Bobby is. You need blood of the family." Dean argued.

"We are her family now."

Dean shook his head. "Seriously, when this is all over I'm going to shoot you first." Dean said to Reid. The young man's eyes flashed with fire and then black. Caleb pressed his hand on Reid's shoulder and stopped him from doing anything.

"We don't have time for this. Use my blood. We can't wait for her Uncle."

"It's not going to work!" Dean yelled. But Caleb was already slicing his hand. _God, if you're going by their logic they might as well take blood from me and Sam seeing as Bobby is our family. _Dean thought. Caleb squeezed his hand and blood dribbled on to the map.

Sam opened the book to the page with the spell. How did Sam even have this book? Did he snoop through Sabrina the Teenage Witch's bookshelf. "Do you guys know Latin?" He asked.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler nodded. Reid shook his head. "Just repeat the words after I say them." Tyler said. "And then we can say it all together." Reid rolled his eyes. He was tired of being known as the 'dumb' one. He was smart, he really was. He just didn't spend his spare time reading old Latin books or reading up on Witchcraft. When he wanted to use his Power it just came to him. He never had to say a spell before. _Harry Potter can kiss my ass. _He would once say. But now here he was speaking some language he didn't know to do a spell.

Dean and Sam stood aside as they all said the words and then watched as the blood from Caleb began to make a line in the direction of some street just outside of Ipswich.

"That's the Old Brewery." Pogue said once it landed on the spot.

"Are you sure it's not your mom?" Reid said with a smirk under his breath. Pogue and Tyler looked in Reid's direction with a glare. "I'm just saying why would Chase take her there?"

"Because it's abandoned, dumbass." Dean said. He and Sam had driven by it on their way in to town. "Isolated. The perfect place to torture someone." Dean could feel his anger rising. Dean was taken aback by the sound of plaster being broken. When he looked in the direction of the noise he saw Pogues hand yanking out of the wall. He was fuming, red with rage. Tyler went up to him only to be pushed back.

"Pogue, we need to stay calm." Tyler tried to tell him.

"He took our girl!" He shouted at Tyler. This only pissed Dean off further. This jackass was referring to Brooke as _their girl. _That she somehow belonged to them.

Dean stood forward and lost it, punching Pogue in the jaw. "She doesn't belong to ANY of you!" He shouted.

Pogue then swung at Dean, sending him to the floor. "They took our girl." He said again as he hovered over Dean. "And I will do anything, _anything _to get her back." Pogue seethed only to have Sam pull him away from Dean. Pogue yanked away and turned to where Caleb had been standing. He was gone. "Where's Caleb?"

The Sons and Dean and Sam both looked to where Caleb had been and saw he was gone. "Son of a bitch!" Dean said before wiping the blood from his lip. He got up quickly and ran outside. The car Caleb had driven here was gone. He had gone by himself. _Friggin' idiot!_

* * *

"I watched the way you protected Pogue." Chase said as he came back in to the room. With him was a tray cart with different types of knifes. He pushed the tray next to where Brooke sat, tied up. His hands hovered over the knives.

"What, are you going to torture me?" She spat out at him.

"Something like that." He smirked as he grabbed a hunting knife and the stood in front of Brooke. Chase put the knife to her throat. "Now why don't we get back to what I was talking about." He whispered. Brooke closed her eyes, her body grew stiff as she held her breath. "I saw the way you acted when you saved Pogue from the Winchesters." He said again. "Very … primal."

"He's my friend." She said through gritted teeth as she felt the knife being pushed in to her skin. She felt a slight dribble of blood run down her neck. He had nicked her, but only a tiny bit.

"I wonder what you would have done if the Winchesters had taken Caleb." He said with a laugh before removing the hunters knife from her neck.

"Untie me and I'll show you." She threatened him. He simply laughed more before grabbing a small vile and then putting it to her neck where he had nicked her. "What are you doing?" She said as she tried to yank away from him.

"I'm doing my job." He said as he grabbed her by the throat so she would sit still and he was able to get the blood he needed. "The guy who taught me the trick with your necklace did that for a price. Your blood."

"Why?"

He made a noise with his tongue. "I can't give away all my secrets, Brooke. But I'll tell you one thing … he's had his eye on you for _quite _some time." He bit down on his lip with a wicked grin. "…You should ask your Uncle about your parents death."

Brookes thoughts stopped at the mention of her parents. "…What are you talking about?"

Chase smiled. He put his hand to his ear. "Do you hear that?" He grinned. "Your Knight in shining armor is here to save the day." Before Brooke could scream for him he grabbed a scarf and pushed it in her mouth, keeping her quite before trying another scarf over her mouth so she couldn't spit out the one in her mouth. Brooke watched as he grabbed a box cutter from the tray of knives. He went around her and began to cut deep into her wrist and up in to her arm. Brooke let out a muffled cry, tears were falling from her eyes. "I just need to bring you to the brink of death." Chase said as he did the same to her other wrist. She was losing blood fast.

Brooke couldn't believe she had fallen for this. So easy to trust who she thought was Dean. This was her fault. Dean would have never suggested a peace treaty or promise her that he'd leave the Sons alone. If she died this was her own damn fault.

She was feeling weak; she could hear Caleb shouting her name. _I'm here. _She wanted to shout. But it was no use. Chase cut through the rope and freed Brooke's hands. It wasn't like she could try to take a swing at him. Chase huffed in annoyance and shook his head. "This isn't working." He sighed. "I'm going to have to take some drastic measures." Chase said as he undid the tie around her mouth and took out the scarf. "I'm going to need you to scream." He told her.

Brooke shook her head. _No, _she breathed out.

Chase let out a long sigh of annoyance. "Oh, _he _is _not _going to be happy with me." Chase said before grabbing the hunting knife. "Remember that I gave you the opportunity to scream but you said no." He told her before thrusting the knife in to her stomach. Brooke finally found her scream. A long, blood curdling scream.

* * *

Caleb stopped when he heard it. Brooke. She was screaming. He bolted towards the sound of her cries. He ran, ran as fast as he could to her voice.

"CALEB!" He heard behind him. It was Pogue. They had obviously caught up to him and found their way here. He could hear them all running behind him. But he wasn't going to stop. None of them would. Four Witches, two Hunters. One girl. And that one girl was all that mattered now. It didn't matter that the Sons were Witches, it didn't matter that the Winchesters were Hunters. The only thing that mattered was getting to Brooke.

Dean ran up the stairs that led to where the screaming had come from. But there was no longer screaming. Only silence. He stopped and watched as Caleb kicked the door open. The rest of the guys and he and Sam followed after. Dean reached around to his back and pulled out his gun, Sam had done the same.

"_Hey,_" A voice said causing them all to stop. They turned in its direction. "There was no need for that, the door was unlocked." Chase said as he stood behind Brooke with a knife in his hand. A knife that was covered in blood. The entire room smelt of copper.

Sam saw the blood stain on Brooke shirt growing, he saw the slit wrists as well. "Let her go." He seethed as he pointed his gun at Chase.

Chase laughed. "She's as good as dead." He told the young Winchester. "I mean, come on." He pointed to the pool of blood that was surrounding the chair Brooke was sitting.

"Dean," Sam looked to his older brother. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"I'm afraid she only has minutes left to live. You won't make it to a hospital." Chase then looked to the Sons who were circling around him. "_Unless,_" He smirked. "You guys could always use your powers to save her life." He suggested. "I mean, I personally, if I still had powers, would save her life."

Caleb, the one who was always calm and collected, was the one who used his power first, sending Chase flying across the room. He motioned for Tyler and Reid to go over to where Brooke was. "Get her." He told them.

Tyler and Reid hurried over to where Brooke was now slumping in her chair. Caleb then looked to Pogue, Dena and Sam. They were all in agreement. They'd go after Chase together. They would finish this.

"Man!" Chase was laughing as he got up from the ground. "I almost forgot how powerful you were, brother." Chase said as he walked over to where the four men were standing. Dean and Sam had their guns pointed at him and Caleb and Pogues eyes were black as night. "-Can I just ask you to answer a question. I kind of made a bet with Brooke earlier – I wanted to know who used their power first." The fifth son looked to Pogue. "Was it you?"

Pogues eyes flamed and Chase was thrown back in to the wall laughing. "I knew it would be you!"

Dean signaled to Sam to go around to behind where Chase was. Sam sneaked his way to the back of where Chase was, who was focusing on Pogue and Caleb. "Does Brooke let you all share her? Do you guys take turns?" He tried to get Pogue and Caleb angry. "On Monday she's with Pogue, Tuesday with Caleb, Wednesday with Reid, Thursday with Friday and you all alternate who gets her Friday through Sunday. I hate to break it to you guys but there's something wrong with your love story."

"NOW!" Dean yelled. Chase turned to see Sam behind him and then heard a shot. _Salt rock. _He hissed in pain but then started laughing.

"I'm not a Ghost. Brooke brought me back to life." Chase said before swinging at Sam. Sam ducked and then kicked Chase in the legs, knocking him over. The youngest Winchester rolled over to his side and pulled out his gun that was not full of rock salt but actual ammo. Just because he wasn't a Ghost didn't mean they couldn't send him back to hell. The shot went off, the bullet piercing through Chases chest. Sam watched as the guy, no older than him, gasped out for life. But there was nothing there to save him now. Dean, Caleb and Pogue walked to where Sam was. Dean held out his hand for Sam to grab and helped him up.

"God shot, Sammy."

"…This … isn't…over." Chase said Pogue and Caleb stood over him. "You won't get her to a hospital in time. She's already almost dead. I can feel it." He coughed up blood. "And when … she dies … she'll be with … _me._" He laughed before Caleb's eyes flamed with fire and then black and Chase's neck was snapped. He was dead. This time they knew it for sure.

_She's not going to make it to the Hospital. _Brooke heard voices shouting. _Well I'm not going to leave her here to die! We're going to the Hospital. _More voices were shouting. _I'm calling Bobby. _She recognized Sams voice. _MOVE! _She heard someone roar and then there was large bang. And followed after that was a glow, a peace that took over her and stopped her shaking. Brooke heard a humming followed by voices saying her name. _Caleb. _Caleb was one of the voices. _Come back, baby. Come back to me. _He was pleading. The glow was warming her, she was no longer so cold. She was feeling the life come back to her. And that's when it hit her. They were using magic. They were tapping in to their powers to save her. _No. _Brooke said in her head. _Don't. _

"-Brooke? Can you hear me?

_Pogue. _

"Brooke, open your eyes."

_Tyler. _

"Come back, Brooke."

_Reid. _

They were using a huge amount of power to save her life – power that would drain a part of them. _Don't be stupid, _she thought. _Doing this could kill you guys. _Brooke took in a deep breath of life.

"Oh, thank god." Tyler breathed out when he saw her open her eyes.

Brooke moved her hand toward where she knew Caleb was standing. She didn't even need to look for him. His big hand took her small hand. "You…are so dumb." She whispered causing him to chuckle.

"You really think I was going to let you die?" He said back. Brooke turned her head to look at him. He looked like he had a five o'clock shadow. Well, he wasn't an old man. Brooke turned to look at the others. Tyler, Reid looked the same. She then looked to Pogue. He had some scruff and his hair seemed longer. Come to think of it, Caleb's hair looked longer as well. She sighed sadly. _We're fine. _Pogue told her.

"Say that to your faces." She teased causing them all to laugh. "…Where are Sam and Dean?" She asked. Brooke knew they were there, they were the first voices she heard.

"Well, I uh … I kind of knocked them out." Pogue confessed. Brooke gave him a stern look. "They were going to call your Uncle. I simply … stopped them."

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes before reaching for Pogues hand, Both Caleb and Pogue helped her up. She was weak, but was able to walk to where Dean and Sam were now groaning and moving. She bent over and went to her knees, sitting between Dean and Sam. "Thank you." She told them. They both looked at her. "For working with them." Dean scoffed. "_And _for helping save my life."

Dean shook his head as he sat himself up and looked to Brooke. Sam sat up and then stood, straightening his jeans and shirt. "We didn't save your life. Your warlocks did." He reminded her. Dean looked at her for a long moment. "…I'm sorry Brooke," He sighed. "But I have to tell Bobby. I need to tell him what happened to you and _why_." His eyes were directed at the four 'Sons of Ipswich'.

Brooke closed her eyes. "I love Caleb." She told him. "I love them all." Dean wanted to vomit. "And I know that Bobby is my Uncle … but they're my family too."

"They're not,"

"They are." Brooke stopped him. "I understand that you'll probably never accept them … but I'm going to fight like hell to protect them from you guys. And if Bobby is on your side …" She didn't want to think about what she would have to do. She was torn. The love of her life and her new family. Or the man that took her in when her parents died and raised her. _My parents. _It all came rushing back to her. _You should ask your Uncle about your parents death. _"Call Bobby. Tell him everything." She said as she stood up. "I have some questions for him anyway." She said before walking away and over to where Chase was lying.

"He'll come back." Brooke shook her head, standing over his body. "He won't stop!" By then, all six men were standing by her. Dean looked at her and then to Chase who was lying motionless and dead on the ground. "He's just going to come back again and do the same thing!"

Dean rubbed his temple. She was right. He had come back once, he would find some way to come back again. "Alright," He agreed. "We burn and salt him." Dean looked to Sam. "Let's go find my car. We got the stuff in the back." But just as Sam and Dean began to turn to go to the Impala and get the things they heard Brooke shout. _NO! _When they turned around Chase was gone. The spot he had been lying was empty. Brooke was right. This wasn't going to end. Sam had his gun out, ready to shoot. But Chase was not coming back. Not now at least.

"He's working with a demon in Hell." Brooke managed to get out as she reached out behind her but never keeping her eyes off of the empty space. Caleb moved forward and wrapped his arms around her to try and calm her. _We'll get through this. _He whispered to her. Brooke closed her eyes and rest her head on his chest. _Together. _

"We're going to find him, Brooke." Dean interrupted Caleb causing Brookes eyes to open and land on him. "And we'll kill him and this time he'll stay dead."

She shook her head. "You don't understand, Dean." Brooke replied. "He's never going to stop. He won't stop until his debt is paid. He's not the big threat. Whoever he's working with is the one we need to kill." She tore off her necklace and smashed the amulet with her foot. "This time he'll have to find a new way to get back."

* * *

After Dean and Sam had checked the entire abandoned Brewery for any sign of Chase, they met back up with everyone. "There's no sign. He's gone." Sam told them. "But we'll search the entire area." He told them. "We can meet up at Brookes dorm and discuss what we're going to do." They all agreed. They would work together. For now. Everyone began to leave the Brewery.

Brooke was about to follow the Sons and the Winchesters when she felt Caleb's hand pull her back to him. She turned to face him and his mouth found hers. She ran her hands up to his shoulders and then they found his face. To be honest she really didn't mind tiny scruff on his face. She actually found it quite sexy. She was smiling against his lips and he pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let go. Brooke frowned when she felt him shaking. She could feel how scared he was, how scared he had been. _I'm sorry. _She said between kisses. When their lips broke apart Caleb pressed his hand to her cheek. Brooke moved in to his touch and closed her eyes. For the first time she felt safe again, felt at home. When she was with Caleb she knew she would be safe and loved and never alone.

His hands were trembling against her skin. When she opened her eyes and looked in to his she saw that his were filled with tears. Brooke moved forward and kissed him again. "I'll never leave you." She promised him, knowing that was what he needed to hear. "Never again. I'm so sorry." And she meant it. She would never leave Caleb like that again. She would stand by his side and fight. "I love you." She whispered.

Caleb kissed her again. "I love you too." He told her in a soft tone. "And I won't let anything like this happen to you again. _Ever_."

Brooke smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go to the Dorms." Caleb nodded before taking off his jacket and putting it on Brooke.

"You can't exactly walk around with a huge bloodstain on your shirt and expect people to not notice." He said sadly. Brooke quickly clutched the jacket around her, hiding the blood stain. She knew it was killing Caleb to see it.

"Let's go." Was all she could say. There was nothing she could possibly say that would make Caleb feel better right now.

* * *

When Caleb and Pogue had taken Brooke back to her dorm room to return her things Kate had greeted them in shock. _I thought you left. _She told Brooke as she looked around the room awkwardly now. Something was up. "I mean, this is awkward but I kind of already got myself a new roommate." Kate said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, your note said that you were leaving so I went and asked for a new roommate." Kate felt bad, but she had thought Brooke had gone. It wasn't like she'd be the first girlfriend of Caleb's to pick up and leave in the middle of night. When she looked at Pogue she saw the anger in his eyes. "What's the big deal?"

"Did you even wait an hour before you read Brookes note to ask for a new roommate?" Pogue said in anger. Brooke put her hand on his arm, stopping him from saying something to his girlfriend that would hurt her feelings.

"-It's fine, Kate. I can get a new room, the semester is almost over."

"I mean, I wanted to be able to _pick _mine since I never been able to before. I always got assigned, I mean, I just wanted my-"

Brooke stopped her. "Kate, it's fine." She smiled. "I did say I was leaving, I just changed my mind. It's understandable."

"You can stay with me." Caleb offered. Brooke smiled and took his hand.

"I'll stay with you until I am assigned a new roommate."

"Brooke," Caleb said softly. "I think it'd be best if you just come live with me."

"I will. But only until I am assigned a new roommate." Brooke repeated. "It'll all work out." She assured her former roommate. She then looked at Pogue and Caleb. "I guess we can move my stuff to your place." She told Caleb. They nodded and exited the room.

"-Pogue!" Kate called out for her boyfriend. He turned around to look at her. Brooke and Caleb continued on down the hall. "I don't know why you're so upset!"

"You didn't even wait a day to see if Brooke would come back. You gave up on her." He told her, confessing why he was angry. "You don't do that to your friends." He said before turning his back on her and made his way to catch up with Brooke and Caleb.

"I'm sorry, Pogue!" Kate shouted. But it was too late. He had already rounded the corner and was gone.

* * *

They were in the parking lot when Brooke suddenly stopped walking and spoke up. Caleb and Pogue stopped walking and faced her. "Getting taken by Chase just made me realize that we all need to do something." Brooke confessed to Caleb and Pogue. "Get Reid and Tyler," Brooke looked to Pogue. "And you guys meet us at the tattoo and piercing parlor."

Pogue raised his brow. "Why?"

Brooke turned around and pulled up her hair, tying it in a pony tail. When she did that she revealed a small tattoo on the back of her neck. It was a pentagram inside of circle with flames. Pogue had never noticed it before. Then again he never took notice of the back of her neck. Pogue moved closer and examined the small tattoo on the back of her neck that was hidden under her hair. "What does it mean?"

"It's an anti-possession symbol. You can't be possessed if you wear this symbol." Brooke told them. "Bobby had me get it when I was sixteen. I have not been possessed, so therefore to me, it works. And I need you guys to get them as well."

Caleb nodded his head. "Of course."

"If a demon that was strong enough to be able to possess you and then had your powers …" She shook her head, not wanting to think about what she'd have to do. "I need you to get these."

Pogue agreed upon seeing the sadness and Brookes eyes and the stress in her voice. She was really worried. "I'm not going to get it on the back of my neck though."

Brooke smiled before reaching out for Caleb's hand. "Come on, let's go get yours done."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:/ **Today, out of nowhere. I became inspired. And since I took so long to update this story I decided to make it extra long. So long that I had to cut out a whole section from the chapter. But fret not, it will be part of the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and don't hate me too much for making you wait so long. Also, reviews make me super happy and help me with the extra push to write ;)

* * *

Bobby was still in town. He hadn't left in almost two months. But Brooke was never alone. She was always surrounded by her army of Witches. _Fraternizing with the enemy, _Dean had said to Bobby when he had first called him to tell him what his niece had been up to. _Living with the enemy, sleeping with the enemy, making a life with the enemy._

"_Brooke knows better than to do something that stupid." _Bobby replied, trying to ignore the fact that Dean had said Brooke was _sleeping _with somebody. Yes, she was twenty-one but he didn't need to know what went on after the lights turned off in his niece's life. She was still his little girl. He had spoken to her once since he arrived to town. She came to him, begging him to just turn around and forget about this all, or to try and accept it. But he wouldn't listen.

"_Tell me what really happened to my parents." _Brooke had then asked him. Bobby tried to change the subject, tell her she was trying to avoid the bigger situation. But there was no bigger situation than Brooke finding out what really happened to her parents. _"Have you been lying to me about what happened?" _She pushed on.

Bobby sighed. Brooke went on to tell him how this, _Caleb_, boyfriend of hers, told her about the 'vision' he had of her parent's death. He wasn't _there _the day Brookes parents died – but he knew that day was coming. They made a deal with a demon and he was going to come for them ten years later. And he did. _'How could you possibly think I would _ever _tell you that, Brooke? Your parents begged me to never say a word about this to you and I intended to keep that promise. _Bobby said.

So the truth was out. About everything. Bobby had told her what had happened and why her parents had made a deal with a demon. How she had died and he parents couldn't bear the thought of living without her. _How could you have let them do that? _She yelled at Bobby. _How could I not? If I hadn't – you wouldn't be in my life! _He yelled back. That stopped Brooke. Sure, Bobby loved her and, if needed, would sell his soul for her. But that was only because he raised her. If he hadn't of told her parents about the crossroads demon than they'd be alive and Bobby might have a different view of things.

"-Still no word from Brooke?" Sam asked as he walked in the room to see Bobby staring off in the distance. He wasn't looking at anything, he was thinking. Or remembering. Bobby looked up at Sam and shook his head.

"She's still not talking to me." He grumbled. "I don't know what she's more pissed about. Me being here because her boyfriend is a witch, or the whole crossroads deal. Either way, she's not talking to me. I can't blame her."

'-Can't blame who?" Dean said as he walked in, carrying a bag of fast food. "-Tacos." He grinned as he set down the food in front of Bobby.

"-He can't blame Brooke for being mad at him." Sam spoke for Bobby.

"Why? She's the one sleeping with a witch. You're the one who should be furious." Dean replied as he grabbed out his three soft tacos and mexi-nuggets.

"-Can we please refrain from saying that Brooke is sleeping with him." Bobby asked in a sharp tone that caused Dean to shut up. "She has every reason to be mad at me for keeping her parents death a secret from her."

Dean shook his head. "She was twelve years old when they were killed, she had no idea about our world and what is really out there – you would have made her life miserable if you told her what had really happened at that age."

"Well she's twenty-one now, and she's furious." Bobby said as he unwrapped his meal. "And as much as I'd like to put her dating this Danvers kid as '_rebelling_' – I know better than that. She's in love with the boy. And he's just as in love with her as she is him. There's no stopping that."

Bobby had researched more about imprinting. He didn't like what he read. He didn't view any of it as _destiny. _He saw it as Brooke not getting a choice in any of it. This Caleb boy imprinted on her and now she was stuck with him forever. But he was sure Brooke didn't view it like that. He was sure Brooke believed that Caleb was her 'soul mate' and that she truly did love him. And maybe she did, but that didn't mean Bobby had to like or approve of it. Why couldn't Brooke have met some regular guy at College? But then again if Bobby hadn't know Caleb's family secret – he would have been the 'All-American guy' Bobby would want for Brooke. And that infuriated him.

"-She's not in love with him. She's blinded." Dean grumbled as he ate his food. He was _not _going to accept that Brooke loved Caleb. Ever.

"Honestly," Sam spoke up. "I think she does love him. Sincerely. And even if he wasn't a witch and they weren't meant for each other," both Dean and Bobby glared at the tallest Winchester. Sam rolled his eyes. "-I still think they would end up together. They're good for each other."

"Why are you on 'Team Witch'?" Dean said in annoyance.

"I'm not on 'team witch', I'm just taking Brookes feelings in to account of all of this."

Bobby was silent. Sam was right "You got a point there, kid." He spoke up. "Because when she was growing up, I hoped she meet a guy like her boyfriend… just minus him being a witch."

Dean scoffed in disgust. "You guys are ruining my appetite. I'm going to start my watch on Brooke early because I rather not sit here and listen to you guys talk like this isn't a problem." Dean said as he grabbed his food and car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

**Two Months Earlier**

_Brooke smiled knowing that she was in her favorite place. Caleb's arms. It was her happy place. A place where she was totally and completely safe. But right now she felt like she would die of thirst. Brooke rolled out of bed and Caleb's arms and made her way out of the room. The mansion at night was not the most comforting place. She found herself jumping at every little squeak from the hardwood floors. She took in a deep breath once she got to the stairs. _

_Brooke did love this place – just not at night. Which was partially the reason she wanted to stay in the dorms once the new semester started. But she'd never tell Caleb that because he would move out seconds after she'd confess and leave his mom all alone in the huge mansion. Brooke wasn't going to let that happen. So she told him that she was only staying at the dorms because despite being tortured by the psycho fifth member of the Covenant, whom, in Brooke's opinion, was obsessed with Caleb, she had come to Ipswich for school and she wasn't going to let that jackass ruin it for her. _

_Once in the kitchen, Brooke flipped on the light switch only to jump back and muffle her own scream upon seeing someone in the kitchen with her. She calmed herself when the person she had seen only turned out to be Pogue. _

_Pogue, Reid, and Tyler had all stayed over. Each of them staying in one of the spare rooms. She had told them that she would be fine but none of them wanted to leave her. Especially not Pogue. Not after he saw her lying in a pool of her own blood, bleeding to death. No way in hell was he leaving her tonight. None of them were. _

"_Sorry," Pogue got up from the stool at the Island in the middle of the kitchen. "I'm hungry, but I'm tired. I kept the lights off so I wouldn't wake up all the way." He said with a smile. _

_Brooke stayed where she was, not moving forward. Chase had tricked her once before by using Deans face. He could easily do the same as Pogue. "-Take off your shirt." Brooke demanded. _

_Pogue quirked his brow in confusion. But then it all came to him. She was scared. He did as he was told and took off his shirt and then turned around so she could see the tattoo he had just gotten. To show her proof that he was in fact him, and not Chase. He turned back around when he heard her sigh in relief. Pogue then walked over to Brooke and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Brooke. We're not going to let anything happen to you ever again." _

_Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just-" she took in a deep breath. "I need some water." She changed the subject. Pogue smiled at her stubbornness and simply went back to his stool and continued to eat the left over lemon meringue pie he had found in the fridge. He wasn't going to push her on the subject._

"_-You want some?" Pogue asked as Brooke took a seat on the stool next to him while drinking her water. She smiled with a nod of her head. Pogue handed her his fork. "You want to talk about it?"_

"_About what?" Brooke asked after swallowing the bite of pie. Pogue gave her a stern look causing her to smile. "What's to tell? I was stupid and fell for Chase's trick and almost got myself killed because of it. And because of that I made you all use your power." She studied his face, the small amount of scruff that appeared after he and the other sons used their power. Brooke moved forward and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble. _

"_I think I look sexy." Pogue teased._

"_Oh, you sure do." Brooke joked with him as she playfully slapped his cheek causing him to laugh. Pogue took his fork back from her and scooped up a large piece of the pie and took a bite. "Especially with the pie cream on you." She laughed before wiping away the mess on the side of his lip with her thumb. _

"_I'm desirable." He said with his mouth full causing Brooke to laugh more. She swiped the fork back from him and dug in to the pie herself._

_Brooke couldn't help but think of all the things Chase had said to her. Especially about her parents. She was so disturbed by his accusation that she had even gone as far as to tell the Winchesters to go ahead and call her Uncle and tell him what was going on. She needed an explanation. But now she was putting Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid's lives all in danger. She hadn't told anyone about what the fifth son of Ipswich had said to her. But she knew she needed to get it out. "…Chase said something to me." Brooke spoke up, breaking the silence of the room as she handed the fork back to Pogue. He looked at her, waiting for her to go on. "He said something about my parents." _

"_What did he say?" He asked._

"_He just said that I should ask my Uncle Bobby about their death."_

_Pogue tried his best not to tense when he thought back on the dream Caleb had had of Brookes parents. The man in the room with them. "Did he say anything else?"_

_Brooke shook her head. "No. just that I should talk to Bobby."_

"_Why'd he bring up your parents?" Pogue asked._

"_He was talking about the guy who taught him how to use my necklace against me … that he's been watching me for a long time." Brooke bit down on her lip. "What if something happened to my parents?" Brooke looked to Pogue, needing answers that she knew Pogue could not answer. _

"_So is that why you told Sam and Douche to call your Uncle?"_

_Brooke couldn't help but give in to a tiny smile upon hearing Pogue call Dean; douche. She chuckled for a short moment before nodding her head._

"_And you think he has answers?" Brooke nodded her head again, answering his question._

"_I just know that … my parents death has always been unresolved to me. They said that the fire was caused by candles. But we didn't own any candles. I remember because I'd always bitch whenever the power went out and my Dad would make me use this old lantern he used when he went camping. I hated that thing." Brooke sighed. "So I always knew it had to be something else … but I was too traumatized after their death that I just pushed everything deep inside to a place where I didn't have to deal with it all."_

_Pogue reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Look, I don't know what it's like to lose a parent. But I can imagine that at a young age I wouldn't want to deal with any of it either. You can't blame yourself for locking those feelings away. You were a little girl."_

"_-But I should have known. The night I first met Sam and Dean on my birthday, Sam accidently told me about the Supernatural. He thought I already knew about it. In that moment I should have put everything together, the candles should have came back to me. I guess I've always wondered in the back of my head since that night that maybe someone supernatural had to do with my parent's death. I mean, why else would my Uncle take me in if he wasn't worried about me?"_

_Pogue couldn't take it any longer. "…Brooke," He breathed out. "You need to talk to Caleb."_

_Brooke's eye brow rose. "Why?" She was almost afraid to ask. _

"_You need to talk to him about this. Just trust me." Pogue said. "Talk to Caleb."_

* * *

_Brooke sat on the end of the bed; her knees pulled up to her chest and shook her head. She finally looked to Caleb. "How could you keep this from me?" _

_He had told her everything. How he had some sort of vision that brought him to be able to see her past. To witness her parents death. Their true death. _

"_I didn't know what to think." He told her. "I didn't even know if any of what I saw was true. For all I knew it could have been Chase playing tricks on my mind. It could still be him messing with us." He said as he moved forward. "You have to believe me, Brooke. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how." _

"_You should have told me." Brooke said as she looked up at Caleb. "I love you. I do, Caleb. I love you so much." Brooke said, her eyes with Caleb's. "And I never thought you could hurt me. Ever." She said sadly. "I didn't think it was possible … but this," She looked away from him. "You kept this from me." _

"_Brooke, I am so sorry."_

"_My parents, Caleb." Brooke said, tears were trying to break free. "My parent's death was a lie and you knew it." She took in a deep breath. Caleb remained silent. He knew there wasn't anything he could say to make this all go away, to make things better. He had kept this from Brooke, he knew he should have never done that but he had anyways. "Were you never going to tell me?"_

"_I was." He spoke honestly. "But when is it ever a good time to tell the woman you love, the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with that you witnessed her parents murder?" _

_Brooke couldn't hold this against him. Yes, he hurt her. And yes, this was the first time he had ever hurt her – but she supposed imprinting wasn't just a fairytale. They weren't the perfect couple, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. They were like everyone else. They would fight, lie, yell at each other. They didn't instantly become this perfect couple and no harm ever came to them. If that was how it worked, Chase would be long gone, her uncle wouldn't be a hunter, there would be peace between the supernatural world and the Hunters and her parents would still be alive. It would be a fairytale._

_But fairytales aren't real._

_They don't exist._

"_I'm so sorry, Brooke." Caleb said again. "I'm sorry I kept this from you. You deserved to know the truth. I just … needed to know the truth. If it was real." _

_Brooke nodded her head as she exhaled. She understood. If the positions were switched and she was in Caleb's shoes and he was in hers, she didn't know if she could tell him that his parents were actually murdered by some type of demon. It would devastate her to see him hurt. _

"_Just … no more secrets, Caleb. No more lies." _

* * *

**Present Day**

Brooke had been furious with Caleb for keeping that secret from her. But she didn't stay mad at him long. She had been in a bad mood the first few days, especially when her Uncle showed up to town. But whenever she was with Caleb she felt better. Because no matter what mood she was in, Caleb never ceased to make her smile

Brooke looked over her shoulder to see Caleb following behind her, holding up four boxes of her things. He still hadn't wanted Brooke to move out of the mansion but he would never try and control her life. "My baby is so strong!" She teased Caleb causing him to laugh.

"Just lead the way, babe." He said, trying not to drop the boxes on the floor from his laughing. He looked over the boxes. "-What room number is it?"

"-428." Brooke called out as they walked down the long hallway. "Oh!" She said in excitement. "I see it!" Caleb chuckled lightly. "Here we are." She stopped Caleb from walking any farther. When she opened the door she was greeted by a very excited blonde girl, a few inches taller than her.

"Hi!" The tall, peppy blonde said with an extended hand. Brooke took her hand and shook it. "I'm Rayleigh, your roommate!" She smiled. The girl was beautiful, pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. When Brooke looked at her, something made her think of Reid. Maybe it was because he had the same piercing blue eyes. "It's so good to meet you. You're Brooke, right?"

"Babe, as much as it's killing my ego – I need to put the boxes down." Caleb said causing Brooke to look away from the girl named Rayleigh and turn back to her boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah." She answered her roommate while she helped Caleb put the boxes down. "I'm Brooke." She said when she looked back at Rayleigh. "It's nice to meet you, too." Brooke then looked to Caleb. "This is my macho boyfriend Caleb who carried up my boxes with _one _hand all the way in to our room – if anyone asks." She winked causing Rayleigh to laugh.

"Got it. I thank you Macho Caleb, boyfriend of Brooke." The blonde told Caleb causing him to smile. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you." Caleb replied. He then looked to Brooke. "Babe, I'm going to get the last few boxes from the car." He said before pressing his lips to her temple and walking away.

When he was out of earshot, Rayleigh grabbed a hold of Brooke and pulled her in the room. "Your boyfriend is _jaw dropping-ly _hot." She said. "Please tell me there are more of him at this school."

Brooke laughed. "There are a lot of good looking guys here." Brooke smiled. She walked around the room, examining it carefully. And unlike any normal college student, she scooped out where was best to put up the symbols from protecting the room from any evil. She'd put the devils trap under the rug between their beds. That made Brooke think. "Thirsty?" Brooke asked as she pulled out her bottle of holy water.

"Dying of it!" Rayleigh laughed "The water here sucks. I'm thinking of getting a water filter." She said as she grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp. Brooke relaxed when the blonde drank half of the water without hissing the blowing out steam. She was just a normal girl. She sighed in relief. There was a knock at the door causing Brooke to look in its direction. "I'll get it." She said, assuming that it was Caleb with the rest of her stuff. The person on the other side was not Caleb. It was one of the last people she wanted at her door. "Go away."

Dean chuckled. "I'm diggin' the new room." He said as he looked around. Brooke put her hand on his chest, pushing him out of the room and in to the hall. "Oh, come on!" He continued to laugh. "I was just making small talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Brooke said with her hands on her hips. "So as I said previously, _go away_!" She said with a fake smile. "I'm not in the mood."And then another thought came to Brookes mind. She still had the holy water in her hand. And how many more opportunities would she get to throw water at Deans face and have a legitimate reason to do so. So she did.

Dean stood there. Eyes closed shirt and face drenched with water. He breathed out and moved his hand to his face, wiping away the water. "Really classy, Brooke."

"I had to make sure you weren't a demon." Brooke said innocently.

"-Brooke," Caleb's voice said from down the hall. Dean turned and glared in his direction. "You OK?" He asked as he walked towards them.

"Everything is fine, darling." Dean answered for Brooke, mocking Caleb. "I was just checking up on her. Bobby's orders." Brooke rolled her eyes at that comment.

Brooke looked to Caleb, who was now at her side. "Can you take the boxes inside?"

"-Brooke," Rayleighs voice said from inside the room. "Lets go out tonight, throw some back!"

Brooke couldn't help but smile as Caleb looked at her with an amused grin before entering the room and shutting the door behind him, knowing that Brooke probably wouldn't want Rayleigh to hear what she was going to say to Dean. Brooke let out a long sigh and looked up at Dean.

Dean could tell from the look in her eyes that even though she was putting on a brave face that all she could probably think of was her parents. Bobby had told Dean and Sam what happened to them. How they had sold their souls to bring Brooke back to life. He knew how hard this must be for Brooke. After he put together what happened with his Dad, he was devastated. He wished he had stayed dead. It wasn't right that he was alive and his father wasn't. John was stronger than Dean was, he could look after Sammy better. But a parents instinct to protect their child was large. When living in the Supernatural community, if you knew a way to bring back your child – you damn well were going to do it. And that's what Brookes parents had done. Just like John had done for him. "You can talk to me, Brooke." Dean said. "I know what its like," She scoffed at his words and looked to the side, finally having enough. When she looked back at him, the look she gave him gave chills. Her stare was ice cold.

"Please don't make the mistake of thinking that because your Dad sold his soul to a demon for your life and my parents did the same for me that we're somehow friends now. Because we aren't. We will _never _be friends, Dean." She told him. And to her, in that moment, her words were true. She could never be friends with Dean when he was always going to want to kill the man she loved and her friends. "So why don't you run off now and report to Bobby what I'm doing – it's your favorite thing to do, remember?" She said with a glare. Dean looked at her for a long moment before nodding his head and walking away. He had been angry too when he found out about his Dad. He took it out on Sam, on some Vampires, on some zombies. Brooke was taking her anger out on him. And he'd let her.

"It was nice talking to you, Brooke." Dean said before walking away.

She hated him. This was his entire fault. If he could have just kept his mouth shut about Caleb and the others than Brooke would be happily enjoying her college life with her amazing boyfriend and great group of friends. She wouldn't be constantly stressing out about if her Uncle and the Winchesters were going to do something – what their next move would be. Calculating the skills her Uncle taught her against his own. The thought of maybe it coming down to a 'battle' with her Uncle made her want to throw up. The whole thing was giving her an ulcer. Maybe Rayleigh was right. Maybe she did need to just throw back a few and have fun. And then Brooke made up her mind.

Tonight; she would not worry about her Uncle and the Winchesters. She wouldn't think about Chase Collins and if that evil asshole was lurking about waiting for the perfect chance to kidnap her and ship her off to the Demon in hell that helped resurrect him. She would not worry about any of that. Tonight, she would simply wear a cute dress; some classy hooker heels (are any hookers heels classy though?). she would do her hair and makeup, throw on some bling and go out with her boyfriend, Rayleigh, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and if Pogue was up to it, would invite Kate along and they would drive in to the city and go dancing. It was about time her friends met Rayleigh.

* * *

"Dancing? Really?" Kate said, completely taken back by Pogues request in taking her out. "You hate dancing. I have to drag you out on the dance floor when_ever _there is any sort of music playing. Are you on crack?"

Pogue shook his head with a chuckle. He really didn't like dancing. But Brooke had asked him using her puppy dog eyes that always won him over. She deserved to have a night out anyways. They all did. "We're all going to the city, you're welcome to come."

Kate grinned. "Ok!" She agreed. "It's been a long time since we've had a real date." She reminded him. "Oh, wait. I forgot – I'm supposed to help Leah tonight. We're finally going to organize the room."

Pogue laughed. "You're going to pass on dancing with your boyfriend to help organize your room? Who are you and what have you done with Kate?" He joked.

Leah was Kate's new roommate – as well as Kate's step sister. She was a few years younger, a year younger than Tyler. When Kate was 15 her father got remarried to a woman named Georgia, who had two children from her previous marriage. Kate was furious with her father for remarrying. When she got accepted in to Spencer Academy she packed her things up and booked a flight to Massachusetts. Her relationship with her father wasn't the best, but Georgia had convinced him to let Kate attend the school. _It's good for her education. _Georgia had told Kate's father. So he let go.

Leah, who adored Kate, would write letters to her new 'older sister'. At first Kate was annoyed by the constant pile of letters from this little pre-teen while she was trying to live it up in Ipswich. But then she got a letter for Leah one day telling her about how a boy had put something in her drink and she woke up alone in some room of a house she hadn't even remembered going to. She was too scared to talk to her mom or Kate's dad about what happened and begged Kate for help. That night, Kate bought a ticket back home and hurried home to her step-sister, who wasn't so little anymore. She took Leah to Planned Parenthood to get checked out. Luckily nothing had happened. Ever since then, she and Leah grew closer.

Leah had applied to Ipswich last spring but couldn't get in. However, shortly after the first quarter started, Leah got an acceptance letter from Ipswich University letting her know that she was signed up for Winter classes. She had been thrilled. Even more thrilled when Kate told her that her roommate had left school and she had a bed available for her. Everything was planned.

"-You know what, as much as going dancing with you sounds – I don't want to ditch out on my step-sister on her first day here."

Pogue groaned. Things had been on thin ice with him and Kate ever since she requested a new roommate the moment she read Brookes letter telling her that she was leaving town. They still fought about it. How Kate hadn't even waited a day. How Kate hadn't called Brooke to see why she left. _You weren't looking out for her! _Pogue had yelled at his girlfriend. Which prompted the fight of: _'Why do you care so much?'_ Why _did _Pogue care so much about his best friend's girlfriend? Pogue only grew madder at Kate for that comment. _She's my friend. And unlike you, I look out for my friends. _He said before storming out of the room. He had talked to Brooke after his fight with Kate and she had convinced him to work things out with her. And he had. Sort of. They had angry sex and then just pretended the fight hadn't happened.

"Come on, Kate. We're all going on. Reid and Tyler are coming too. Just bring your sister." He asked. "Please?"

Kate couldn't help the triumphed grin of satisfaction. This hadn't happened in a long time. Pogue saying _please come out with me. _He never wanted to do anything anymore. It seemed lately that all they did was fight or have sex. It'd be nice to go out. "-I don't want her to feel excluded. Brooke and Caleb will be all over each other, you and I will be together and Reid and Tyler will be bromancing the club up. I'm not going to have her be the seventh wheel."

"-She won't be the seventh wheel. Brooke is bringing her roommate with her." That changed things. "So what do you say?" Pogue asked once more.

Kate bit down on her lower lip, feeling like she was back in Spencer Academy the first time Pogue ever asked her out. "Fine." She agreed. "I'll go."

* * *

Rayleigh clapped her hands happily when Brooke told her the plans. "I'm so excited!" She grinned. Brooke laughed. She liked being around Rayleigh. At first she thought it would be exhausting – having a peppy roommate that was in a good mood 24/7 while she was stressed out about everything. But being around Rayleigh was like a breath of fresh air. That maybe if Brooke hadn't been brought up in the Supernatural world, she might have been like Rayleigh. Happy 99% of the time, after school activities were cheerleading (not learning Latin) and was prom queen at her high school (because she only attended one.) When Brooke looked at Rayleigh, she felt a tad bit jealous. But not the kind of jealous that made you hate a person. The jealousy that in some weird way made you admire them. "Are any cute boys going?" She asked Brooke with a wiggle of her brows.

"Four." Brooke smirked. "Only, two of them _are_ taken." She added. "But the other two are fun to look at as well." She said causing Rayleigh to laugh. Brooke had told Caleb that she wanted to spend some time with Rayleigh and get to know her. He gave her a kiss and left the two girls to talk. She had texted him later telling him the plans. He had no problem with going out to Boston for the night. He too wanted Brooke to have fun. "Caleb has a close knit group of friends. They all grew up here, family friends." Brooke explained it all. _Well, _not _all _of it. _Yeah, my boyfriend is technically a witch. No biggie. All his friends are witches too. We're going to have so much fun tonight! _–No, Brooke did not go with that speech. "Pogue has a girlfriend, _Kate, _she used to be my roommate. She's also bringing her step-sister."

"Competition?" Rayleigh said with a quirked brow. Brooke laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm _not _looking for a relationship right now. No ma'am. Not me. I prefer to be single and play the field."

"You do that, free bird." Brooke teased. "-what are you doing to wear tonight?" She asked causing Rayleigh to hurry to her side of the room and in to her closet. "I'm not quite familiar with the night club in Boston – I didn't know if I should go Jersey Shore or what."

Brooke laughed. "God, please don't.

Brooke knew what she was going to wear. She had bought it a few weeks ago, the lady at the boutique put it on Caleb's card. (He had called ahead and set up an account in his name for her to use. She did not like that.) _I'm not your charity case, Caleb. I can get a job. _She told him. _Babe, right now you need to focus on other things. School being one of them. That's the whole reason you came here. _He reminded her. _Let me take care of things for a while. If you want to get a job after you're done with College I will stand by your side and support you. Emotionally. _He added knowing that by him telling her that he would _support _her she'd take it wrong. Brooke had smiled and kissed him. _You are too good for me, Caleb Danvers. _

Brooke pulled out the swooped neck, royal blue chiffon asymmetric dress with a skinny gold belt around the waist and Rayleigh let out a long happy sigh. '-Oh my god. That is amazing." She said as she moved forward and ran her fingers along the fabric. "This dress is beautiful, Brooke. I am so jealous!"

"-Here," Brooke said as she set the dress down on her bed and pulled out a dress from her closet. "It's new. I just got it. I think you should wear it." Brooke told Rayleigh as she handed her the Ribbon Luxe sequin babydoll dress with a beautiful silver embellished top and deep cut neckline and a ruche waist. It was stunning, Brooke just didn't know when she'd ever wear it. "You are going to look _amazing_!" Brooke said.

"-Brooke, this is … _beautiful_." Rayleigh breathed out. "But it looks really expensive."

Brooke laughed. "No, it's a bargain. I hit the sales rack like a Mom on Black Friday." Rayleigh laughed and held the dress up to her. "If you don't wear the dress I'm simply going to have to take it back to the store." She said and reached out to take the dress only to have the blonde move backward, keeping the dress out of her reach.

"I'll wear it!" She beamed. Rayleigh looked in the mirror at her own reflection with the dress held against her body. "I love it. Thank you, Brooke."

* * *

"Kate is bringing her sister to the club tonight."

"-Dibs." Reid said, pressing the 'A' button repeatedly as he played against Tyler in the dorm room they shared.

"Dude, you can't call dibs." Tyler said, trying to block Reid's attacks in the video game. "You don't even know what she looks like. Or her name for that matter."

"-Doesn't matter. I called dibs. Besides, she's Kate's sister. Kate is smokin' hot."

"She's her _step _sister. Different parents." Tyler told Reid causing him to pause and look over at the browned hair male. "If you're calling dibs on Kate's sister I'm calling dibs on Brooke's roommate."

"I should kick both of your asses." Said a voice from the doorway. Tyler looked back quickly but Reid simply laughed knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Hi Brooke." He said, not needing to turn around.

"You guys don't get to call dibs on anyone." Brooke said. "Only douche-bags call dibs on women. And I told my roommate that we were going out with a couple of hotties, not a couple of douche-bags."

"Sorry, Brooke." Tyler smiled.

She couldn't stay mad at baby boy. "We're leaving at six. I'm driving with Rayleigh and Caleb. Kate is driving Leah and Pogue. We have a seat available in the car and Kate has one in hers. Which one of you goons is going to ride with me."

"Well, I already called dibs on Kate's sister so I'll ride with her." Reid smirked. Brooke threw an empty soda can at Reid which he carefully dodged.

"Good, because I don't want you stinking up my car with your after shave." Brooke said with her own smirk causing Tyler to laugh. "I'll see you guys at six." Brooke smiled at them both before walking out of the room.

She couldn't wait to finally let loose and have a good time.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN:/ So, the new characters I introduced in the last chapter in my head are played by Candice Accola (Rayleigh) and Kat Graham (Leah). So if you want to put a face to the character you are reading about then I thought I'd let you know who I picture while writing it. Also, if you all are subscribed to my youtube channel you were able to see a video I posted of an inside look at chap. 17 and Brooke dealing with finding out her parents died because of her and made a deal with Crowley. I didn't really write that much about Brooke's revelation so I tried to show it in the video with flashbacks of Brooke's parents._

* * *

Brooke walked in to the crowed room where Caleb helped take off her coat, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the coat check to turn it in. The place was large, colorful lights beamed down on them. The floor reminded Brooke of some sort of disco club with all the strobe lights and bright colors. Truth be told; Brooke had never even been to a club before. She had been to bars. That's all. So this was a brand new experience and she was glad that her new roommate automatically grabbed her hand in hers and pulled her through the crowds.

"This place is amazing!" Rayleigh shouted. "I'm so glad we did this!" She said when she and Brooke were in a less crowded area, waiting for Tyler and Caleb to return their coats. Brooke was little surprised that Tyler didn't take an immediate interest in Rayleigh. She was a little wild and quirky but Brooke knew that once Tyler had a few drinks he'd loosen up. Brooke spotted Caleb on the other side of the club. She knew that it was impossible to shout for him or try to wave over the people standing in front of her so she simply depended on their connection to help guide Caleb to her. They had done it before. Brooke pointed to where Caleb was, talking with Reid and Tyler. She hadn't spotted Kate, Pogue or Leah but she assumed they were trying to get drinks at the bar. "That's Reid." Brooke said to Rayleigh. The blonde scanned the room. "He's Tyler's roommate." Brooke looked to Rayleigh after getting no reply, making sure she heard her only to see a wide grin on the blondes face as she looked across the room. "What?" Brooke laughed.

"The one you pointed out." Rayleigh said, quickly looking to Brooke and then back across the room. "He's very cute."

Brooke laughed. For some reason it didn't surprise her that Rayleigh would be attracted to someone like Reid. She suddenly felt a pair of hands around her waist and smiled, knowing that it was Caleb. "There you are." She said as she turned around to greet him.

"Reid and Tyler are going to the bar to get us drinks." Caleb told Brooke and Rayleigh. Brooke had wrapped her arms around his neck and was gazing up at him with her loving eyes. Caleb smiled and then he looked Brooke's roommate. "Do you mind if I steal her for a dance?"

"Have at it." Rayleigh smirked. "When your blonde friend comes back I have every intention of taking him to the dance floor." She said surprising Caleb. He let out a good laugh and grabbed Brookes hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You said you wanted to have a fun normal night out. I intend to give that to you." Caleb said as he faced Brooke with a grin and took her hands in his and spun her. Brooke laughed as let him move her around. "Forgive my horrible dance moves though." He added which made Brooke smile brighter.

* * *

"Rayleigh!" A voice called out causing the blonde to turn around and face it. It was Tyler, the quiet boy who she rode in Brooke's car with. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a club soda." He said politely, handing her the drink. "They carded me or else I would have gotten you a beer."

"You don't have a fake ID?" Rayleigh questioned him, amused by this. She had a fake ID by the time she was fourteen.

"I do. I just blanked and forgot to bring it." He said honestly, laughing a little at his stupidity. He looked around. "Have you seen Brooke and Caleb?" He asked.

Rayleigh chuckled and pointed forward showing to where Brooke and Caleb were on the dance floor, dancing close together, swaying to the beat of the music as they held each other close. "They're really cute." She commented. "How long have they been dating?" She asked the brown haired blue eyed boy. He was very good looking, but there just wasn't that spark that Rayleigh (though she would never admit and would continue on telling people she was simply playing the field,) was searching for. But Rayleigh was cautious with her heart. Her high school boyfriend had broken her heart only a year ago when she found him in bed with a girl from her sorority earlier that year. So when she found out there was an opening in the department she was majoring in at Ipswich University she signed up for winter courses.

"A few months." Reid replied. Though it seemed like Brooke and Caleb had been together for much longer than that. Years. They all felt like they knew Brooke much longer than they really had. They were together every day. Tyler had classes with her and then they would all meet for lunch. Caleb and Brooke would head back to the mansion leaving Pogue, Reid and Tyler to do their own thing for a bit until Caleb would return for swim practice, leaving Brooke with his mother (though some days Brooke would accompany Caleb to his practices and root them all on from the bleachers.) None of them really like leaving Brooke alone after what had happened. Chase had been brought back once; was it possible for him to be brought back again? That was always in the back of their mind. So they stayed close together.

They also stayed close together once Brooke's uncle came in to town. Tyler wondered how long he and the Winchesters were staying. He had heard it through the grapevine that someone fitting Brookes uncles description was looking at a small piece of land, secluded. That's what drew Tyler in. He remembered when Dean and Sam had taken Pogue, Brooke knew where they would be. "The perfect location" she had called it. That if she had ever thought/or had to hunt she would do it there. The name of the person looking for property was Pete Lovell. That stuck out to him too when he and Reid had found the box of her hunter things. One of the fake ID's she had was the name _Sara Lovell. _Coincidence? Tyler didn't think so.

"I'm going to go dance!" Rayleigh said. "Do you want to join me?" She smiled as she looked at him. Tyler laughed but declined, telling her that he was a much better slow dancer. "Well then you better save me a dance when a slow one comes on." She said with a wink causing Tyler to smile. He watched as Rayleigh skipped towards the dance floor and made her way to where Brooke and Caleb were dancing. He smiled at the happiness that appeared on Brookes face when she saw Rayleigh. It must be nice for Brooke to have a female friend here seeing as she was surrounded by males since she had gotten here – with the exception of Kate. But they didn't really hang out. But Brooke seemed to genuinely like Rayleigh. And that made Tyler happy. When Brooke was happy, they could all feel it because of her connection with Caleb, so if she was happy – so were they.

Someone clapped Tyler's shoulder causing him to look to his side. Pogue was standing beside him with a beer in hand. He hated being younger than all the other sons. Reid, Tyler, and Caleb were all the same age, only a few months apart. Tyler was whole year behind them. Which meant that Caleb, Pogue and Reid's first year of college went on when Tyler was still a senior at Spencer Academy. "Tyler, where's Brooke? Kate wants to introduce her to Leah." Pogue explained.

"She's dancing with Caleb and Rayleigh." Tyler said. He had to shout over the music now. It was getting louder in the club. "Hey man, can you get me a beer?"

Pogue laughed. "Sorry baby boy, you're the designated driver. Leah is underage too so she's driving us home."

"How is she?" Tyler asked. "I'm sure Reid is off trying to charm her."

Pogue laughed once more. "He's trying. It's not working. She's not interested. Brooke told me you called dips of her roommate. How's that working out for you?"

Tyler shrugged. "I mean, she's hot and funny. I just … don't really feel any undeniable desire to want to be with her. Not the way Caleb has for Brooke. I guess we're kind of screwed because of them." Tyler joked causing Pogue to nod.

Pogue saw the way Caleb looked at Brooke, the way she looked back at him. It was like there was no one else in the world for them but the other. Pogue loved Brooke, to be honest, she was his best friend. He felt like he could talk to Brooke about anything. Sometimes it was hard to talk to the other guys about things, his worries about school, or his problems with Kate. But Brooke simply looked at him and he felt at ease. He knew that she would listen and not judge him for the things he was saying. He sometimes wished Kate was more like Brooke.

He smiled when he saw Caleb walking over to where he and Tyler were. "How's it goin'?" Pogue asked when he was close enough to hear him. "Did Brooke's girl steal her from you?"

"Apparently Rayleigh is a much better dance partner than I am." Caleb said with an amused chuckle. "So I'm off to get Brooke and Rayleigh some drinks because this one youngling here," He put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Forgot to bring his fake ID and only brought Rayleigh a club soda." Tyler couldn't help but chuckle. He was used to the guys ragging on him about his age. He did feel bad when he was asked for his ID because Caleb had sent him to go get Rayleigh and himself a drink. And something about Rayleigh told Tyler that she liked to drink.

"I've been assigned designated driver." Tyler said.

"-Well then I guess I'm going to have to drink your beer." A voice said that Tyler did not recognize. When he turned around he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful. In the moment it took for Tyler to turn around and lock eyes with this girl it felt like all of his troubles were fading away. Like he could relax and have fun. She had a calming effect on him. "I'm Leah." The girl introduced herself. She had black curled hair, she was shorter than him, and he figured she was maybe 5' 2" without her heels on. Tyler could feel his palms start to sweat by just looking at her. He smiled wide and shook his head in utter disbelief that someone this amazing looking was talking to him.

"I'm uh, Tyler. Tyler Simms." He cleared his throat before shouting out his name, hoping to God she heard him.

"Reid's roommate." Leah hollered back. "It's nice to meet you. I got you a beer, Reid suggested that maybe we could all get a room at one of the hotels here instead of driving back tonight." She told the tall brown haired male, handing him the beer. He was very cute. He looked nervous talking to her. And to be honest, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she talked to him. When their fingers grazed the others Leah could have sworn she felt a shock. She grinned. Everything in her life seemed to be coming together. She was at an amazing University with her step-sister, out in Boston for a club night (as Kate called it) and now she was talking to this really hot guy who was literally making her weak in the knees. Or maybe it was her high heels that Kate insisted on her wearing saying. _You are a hobbit. How am I going to be able to find you when you're surrounded by giant sluts in Gucci heels? _She said. Kate was both excited and worried about coming out tonight. She told Leah that she was worried that Pogue would dance with other girls or ignore her. So to make her feel better Leah agreed to wear the high heels.

Tyler watched as Caleb and Kate walked up to the group. Kate was carrying two beers and Caleb was carrying two fruity drinks. "I'm feeling so masculine right now carrying the beers while Caleb walks around with his 'Upside-down cake ' that he said was for Rayleigh and the 'Smirnoff Raspberry Twist' for his sweetie Brooke". She handed the other beer to Pogue, kissing him quick on the lips.

"What the _hell _is that thing?" Pogue asked as he looked to one of the drinks Caleb was holding. It looked like it had sprinkles on the rim of the glass.

"It's an Upside-Down cake." Caleb said, "It's for Brooke's roommate, Rayleigh. She insisted that they would have it – though I didn't think they would. I was wrong and now I owe her thirty bucks." He said with a shake of his head. He loved how much fun Brooke was having – even if Rayleigh was a very happy chipper person and might easily annoy someone with her energetic cheerleader attitude, but he could feel how happy Brooke was around her which made him happy. So he wasn't bothered by her. He was amused. Caleb smiled when Brooke spotted him; she grabbed a hold of Rayleigh and pulled her over to where everyone was standing."Your drink." Caleb said as he handed her the dark red drink with ice coming to the top. Brooke smiled and took it from him, moving to his side and leaning up against him. Caleb wrapped his arm around Brooke as he handed Rayleigh her drink as well as thirty dollars. "They did have them. You play a hard game."

Rayleigh smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Oh my goodness, this is amazing. Brooke, try." The blonde said before handing the martini glass to her roommate. Brooke took a sip and smiled. _It is good. _She agreed.

Brooke was feeling weird. But it was a good feeling. But it didn't feel like it was coming from her or Caleb. Yes, they were having a good time but Brooke hadn't felt something this intense since the day she had met Caleb. Her eyes scanned over to where Tyler was. He was talking to a girl. He was making a girl laugh. Tyler tried to be funny but it didn't work out most of the time. But this girl was laughing at every word that escaped Tyler's lips. Brooke looked to Caleb who looked down at her. "You OK?" Brooke nodded her head. Was she the only one that could feel what was happening? She motioned her head to the side, asking Caleb to follow her to a more secluded area so she could talk to him. He took her hand and pulled her away from the group of people as they all introduced themselves to Rayleigh.

When they were in a private booth Brooke sat down on one of the couches. "Did you feel that?" Brooke asked him. Caleb raised his brow in confusion. He hadn't felt anything. "For real? You didn't feel anything?" She asked again.

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, babe. What's going on?"

"I can feel what Tyler is feeling right now." Brooke told him. "Just a small amount. But what I'm feeling right now is the same thing I felt when I first saw you. When we first met." Brooke tried to explain. "I think … I think Tyler imprinted on Kate's sister."

Caleb's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I mean, I could be wrong but … you know better than anyone that the feeling is unlike any other. I'm only getting a tiny jolt of it but I _know _the feeling. I still feel it whenever I see you." She admitted. Caleb smiled at her words and brought his hands to her face, pulling her face up and kissed her on the lips.

_"-BROOKE!"_ A voice yelled causing her and Caleb to pull apart and look in the direction. It was Pogue, motioning for them to join the group. "Your roommate wants to have a dance off!"

Brooke laughed at his words and grabbed Caleb's hand and headed back to the group. Once they were near the group Caleb let go of Brookes hand and let her run off to the dance floor with Kate, Pogue, and Rayleigh, who had grabbed her hand the moment Caleb let go of it. Caleb looked over to where Tyler and Leah were standing close together talking. He wondered why Brooke could feel a connection and he couldn't? When he imprinted on Brooke he didn't know what it was at first but Pogue, Reid, and Tyler had all felt it. They all felt a connection to Brooke. Maybe it was because it was the first time someone in their covenant imprinted. Reid now stood by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You feel it too?" He asked.

Caleb's eyes moved to the blonde haired male and raised his brow. Did he feel the connection too?

"-Do you feel it in the air? The wave of desperate girls trying to resolve their daddy issues by going home with a stranger they met at a nightclub?" He gestured all around the room.

Caleb rolled his eyes and Reid's remark. He guessed Reid didn't feel what Brooke was feeling. "How'd you like Leah?" Caleb decided to ask.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and gazed over to where Tyler was talking with Kates step-sister. "She's hot. But it seems like she's a lot more in to Tyler than me. Baby boy might be getting some tonight."

"-Hey!" Kate said as she walked up to them with a glare. "Don't talk about her like that!"

Reid simply laughed. "I thought you and Pogue were having a dance off with Brooke and Rayleigh?"

"It's still going on. But apparently I'm Pogues waitress so he sent me to get more drinks." Kate scoffed as she looked back to see Pogue laughing at something Brooke and Rayleigh were doing. "Do you guys want anything?" She asked.

"Tequila shots for everyone, waitress." Reid said with a smirk.

Kate glared and pushed him in the chest. "You know what; now your stupid ass is now going to help me. _And _you're paying." Kate said before grabbing him and taking him with her to the bar.

* * *

Brooke moved around and bounced up and down to the beat of the music with Rayleigh and Pogue. She was laughing as she spun around, her hand in her hair. She giggled when Rayleigh handed her more drinks that she had stolen from passing by waitresses. This was her third drink now and she was beginning to feel the buzz of her consumption. Pogue grabbed Brooke by her wrists and put them on his shoulder and moved around with her. She continued to laugh as they bounced up and down; Rayleigh was dancing around them, taking shots from someone. Brooke felt a tingly sensation coming from someone else. She felt like she was feeling everyone in the group's feelings tonight. Like she was on some sort of high. Brooke simply beamed and continued to dance with Pogue with her eyes closed, enjoying the beat and rhythm of the music.

Kate had been watching the entire thing from beside Reid who had pushed the tray of drinks in to her after giving Brooke's roommate one, who had grabbed him and began to dance with him. Kate felt her blood boil at the sight of her boyfriend dancing with Brooke. "Babe!" Pogue said once he spotted Kate and let go of Brooke who went on and danced with herself. He took two of the shot glasses and leaned in to give her a kiss only to have her pull always and then shove the drinks in to his chest. "Kate! What the hell!" He yelled as he watched her storm off in the opposite direction with Leah.

"SHOTS!" Brooke cheered when she opened her eyes and saw the tray Pogue was holding and bounced over to him, taking two of them and then moving to where Caleb was next to Tyler. He followed her and handed Tyler the drinks.

"-What the hell is Kate's problem?" He asked Tyler. In the corner of his eye he could see Brooke now dancing with Caleb and Rayleigh and Reid dancing together. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone but Kate.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and then laughed when he saw Brooke and Rayleigh leaving the men they were dancing with and running off holding hands to go to the bathroom.

Reid made his way over to them and took a shot, shaking his head. "I want to marry her!" He exclaimed. "I want to marry Rayleigh!" Caleb, who had joined them, began to laugh. Pogue and Tyler smiled at Reid's words.

* * *

"Seriously! He is _so _hot!" Rayleigh exclaimed once they were in the bathroom. She was still shouting as she and Brooke stumbled in. "His eyes are so _blue_!"

Brooke laughed and then saw that behind Rayleigh was Kate who was crying with Leah standing in front of her. Brooke walked past Rayleigh and towards Kate. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to sober up.

Kate looked at her and scoffed. Leah gave her a sympathetic look upon Kate's angry one. "Brooke, why don't you go back to grinding on my boyfriend." Kate stood up.

Brooke was taken aback by her words. She hadn't been grinding on Pogue; she was just dancing with him like she was with Rayleigh. "Kate I wasn't-"

"-Save it, Brooke." Kate made her way to where Brooke stood and got in her face. "And stay the hell away from my boyfriend."

Rayleigh stepped between Brooke and Kate and got in Kate's face. "Back off. She wasn't doing anything. You're just being hyper sensitive." Even while drunk Rayleigh was intelligent. There was nothing going on between Brooke and Pogue while they were dancing, not for Brooke at least. She was simply having fun and letting loose. And from what Ray could tell, Brooke looked like she could use some fun. This was the first time she saw Brooke let her guard down since they met and she enjoyed this side of her and could see the guard coming back up upon Kate telling her off.

"Don't get involved, Blondie." Kate retorted.

"Kate," Leah said softly.

"-Oh, but I am involved. You are trying to make it seem like Brooke did something wrong when she didn't. I'm her friend and I have her back. So why don't you walk away now."

For being such a girly little energetic cheerleader twig of a person, Rayleigh sure could be intimidating. Kate backed down and pushed past her and Brooke and walked out of the bathroom door. "Leah, we're leaving!" she shouted after her step sister.

Brooke looked to Leah as she was walking past her and Rayleigh. "I'm sorry."

Leah waved it off. "Kate has just had one too many and she's always been jealous. She just didn't want anyone dancing with Pogue."

"Will you please make sure she gets home safe?" Brooke asked.

"Of course. I only had a sip of my beer; I honestly don't like the taste of it. I'll just drive her home." Leah said with a soft smile. "It was nice meeting you both." She said before telling them she was going to offer Tyler a ride home with them. Brooke simply smiled at that, knowing, even in her drunken state, that there was no doubt about it that Tyler had imprinted. She then frowned when she thought of how she may have upset Caleb by dancing with Pogue. He had danced with her after and seemed fine, but Caleb would never come out and say that she had hurt him.

Rayleigh turned to face Brooke and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You did nothing wrong, Brooke." She assured her. "Let's go out and see what the boys want to do, OK?"

Brooke nodded her head and took in a deep breath. "Okay." She agreed.

* * *

"Kate, come on! You're overreacting! We're just friends!" He yelled after his girlfriend as she stormed through the clubs parking lot with Leah and Tyler trying to keep up as well.

"It didn't look like you just wanted to be her friend." Kate yelled back once she reached the car, trying to open up the locked door. Pogue rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's accusations. She looked back up at him. "See, you won't even deny it!"

"Kate. Get it through your head. Brooke and I are friends. You've danced with Tyler and Reid before."

"-Yeah, and you freaked out! I could have been shaking my ass on every guy in the club tonight and you wouldn't have even noticed because you were too busy dancing with your best friends girlfriend!" Pogue rubbed his temples. He was tired of trying to explain himself with Kate. "All the while ignoring your _actual _girlfriend. But I'm not that anymore, Pogue. I'm done!"

Pogue looked at her for a long moment and then nodded his head in agreement. He didn't want this anymore. He wanted what Caleb and Brooke had. He was tired of the constant fighting and jealousy between them. That wasn't how a relationship was supposed to be.

"Fine." He said before turning around and walking away from Kate. He heard her screaming out his name, shouting vulgar words at him as he walked away and past Tyler and Leah and back towards the night club.

When he walked in to the club he saw Reid standing next to Rayleigh and Caleb holding Brooke. He walked over to them and Brooke quickly looked away from him. He knew right then and there that Kate had said something to her. "Whatever Kate said to you – just ignore. She's drunk." He tried to tell her.

Brooke didn't say anything to him though; she simply looked at Caleb and asked to go home.

* * *

Brooke hadn't said a word to Pogue the entire car ride home. He sat in the back of the car with Rayleigh squished between him and Reid while Brooke sat in the passenger seat and Caleb drove. He felt horrible. This was supposed to be Brooke's night, her night to push all her problems to the side and let loose. He saw her small hand reach out to the dial on her radio and let the silent car ride be filled with soft music.

When Brooke asked Caleb if he had been bothered by her dancing with Pogue he told her he wasn't and she knew he was telling her the truth. But that didn't change the fact that she was beginning to think that taking some time apart from Pogue might do him and Kate's relationship some good. Brooke looked in the review mirror and saw Ray had drifted to sleep with her head resting on Reid's shoulder while Reid slept with his head against the window. Brooke wouldn't dare look at Pogue. She simply stretched out her arm and moved her hand on Caleb's lap where he laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. Brooke smiled softly before closing her eyes, letting the music that was playing drift her in to sleep.

_There's a corner of your heart for me._

_ There's a corner of your heart just for me._

_ I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart._

_ Just to stay in the corner of your heart. _


	19. Chapter 19

There was no doubt in Brookes mind that Caleb was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The man she wanted to marry, have kids, and grow old with. Caleb was the '_one' _for Brooke. And though she had hated that saying whenever she heard a girl from school go on about how her boyfriend of two minutes was '_the one_' for them, she knew deep down in her heart that he was it for her; that there was no one else. Brooke looked to her side where Caleb was seated next to her; Rayleigh was on her other side. She smiled softly at her boyfriend who was listening to the professor speak.

When Brooke was sober and saw the way Reid and Rayleigh were looking at each other, she began to put the pieces together right away. Tyler wasn't the only one to imprint the night before. Reid had too. And though Tyler seemed to be taking steps forward in pursuing his relationship with Leah, Reid was moving slowly.

_I'm not like Brooke and Caleb. I'm not going to rush in to things the second day after meeting her – god, give it a break! _Reid had said in annoyance to Tyler that morning when he told him that he thought that he may have imprinted that night.

_It's strange though that we both met our imprint on the same day. That Leah is Kate's sister and Ray is Brooke's roommate. It's like it's all tied together. Like it was all planned ahead of time. _

Reid had laughed at Tyler's ramble. _You are on an imprint high. _He told him. _Things aren't as simple as they are with Caleb and Brooke. _Truth be told, there was nothing simple about Brooke and Caleb's relationship. The only thing that was somewhat simple was the fact that Brooke didn't run away screaming when Caleb told her about his powers, about the Covenant. It was only because Brooke was raised a hunter that she knew all about this stuff.

Reid had called Brooke that morning, asking to meet her before classes started. Brookes schedule had changed so her and Reid only had one class together and that was her last class of the day. He needed to talk to her and figure something's out.

_I know you know, ok. You're a freak and I saw the way you looked at me when Ray answered the door. _Reid had said causing Brooke to smirk. _Please tell me that I'm not always going to feel like this. _He near begged.

Brooke quirked her brow. _Feel like what? _She said in amusement. He glared at her causing her to laugh.

_I just want to know that I'm not going to tell her I love her on our first date, alright? _

Brooke put her hand on Reid's arm and smiled. She hadn't put the pieces together that night but she could easily see now that the tingly feeling that she got lost in last night while dancing with Pogue was actually Reid imprinting on Rayleigh. It was overwhelming, like she was high on something. _"Look, I know it can be overwhelming and that you probably aren't feeling in control of your emotions but you have to play it cool." _Brooke told him, trying to make him feel better. She knew that whenever she was alone with Caleb when they first met she either wanted to confess her love or jump his bones.

Brooke now looked to Rayleigh who was listening to what the professor was speaking about. After her run in with Chase, Brooke had decided to switch her major. Folklore and Mythology. Her entire schedule had changed and she was now in her first class. _Occult studies_. Brooke knew now that Chase had been telling the truth about the imprints coming to town which made her scared that he could have been also telling the truth about the last imprint. That she had died. The buzzing of her phone caused Brooke to sweep those thoughts away. The brunette pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. It was a text from Bobby. _Please meet up with me. I'll be at the diner at four. This is important._

Brooke knew that he was desperate to talk to her seeing as he had taken the time to text her. Bobby hated texting. Whenever Brooke had texted him in the past he would call her with his reply and then would rant about how he didn't want her texting him anymore. Brooke would laugh it off and continue to send text messages if she didn't feel like calling her Uncle.

Brooke put her phone back in her pocket and turned her head to see Caleb looking at her. Brooke gave him a small frown and he put his hand on her leg, squeezing it to show her comfort. If they were anywhere else he would have taken her in his arms but he knew he couldn't do that here.

Caleb could see that other things were on Brookes mind and she wasn't paying attention to the introduction of this class and what they would be going over for the rest of the year. He tried his best to pay attention and take notes so he could go over with it with Brooke later tonight. Caleb looked past Brooke to Rayleigh who was listening intently to what the professor said. Her major was the whole reason she came to Ipswich.

Brooke had spoken to him about how she didn't think it was a coincidence that she, Leah, and Rayleigh all suddenly got accepted to Ipswich University. Brooke didn't' believe in coincidences. She had told him that she thought that maybe Chase was behind this all or the demon Chase had talked to Brooke about. She still hadn't told Caleb or the others that Chase had taken a vile of her blood before they arrived at the warehouse. It had been about two months and nothing had happened to her so she had pushed that fear to the back of her mind. But she knew she'd have to tell them eventually.

"Ah. Miss Singer?" Caleb heard the professor say after looking at his list in front of him and then pointed to Brooke. She cleared her throat and spoke. _Yes, _she replied. "Since I can tell that you are paying _close _attention to my every word – can you explain to me about the 'Chupacabra'?" He asked her.

Caleb couldn't help but give in to an amused chuckle. _Yes, _he had been taking notes and listening carefully but he also knew that Brooke was raised by a man who was a expert at the Occult. Brooke sat up straight. "The goat sucker." Brooke spoke up. "A creature, mostly said to be seen in lower North America, as well as Central and South America." Brooke went on to say. "Some people put them in the category of Vampires since they drink blood. I've also heard some people express their beliefs that it came from space and was left on earth by aliens."

The professor raised his brow. "Hmm," He nodded, impressed by her answer. "You seem to know a lot about these things."

"It's kind of a hobby of mine." Brooke said causing Caleb to cover his mouth and stifle back his own laughter.

When their class ended Rayleigh had grabbed hold of Brooke's hand. "-How did you know about all of that – I thought you just switched to the class?" She raved on about how Brooke had put the professor in his place when he tried to call her out. Brooke laughed, her other hand linked with Caleb's as they walked down the large hall. Brooke's next class was in about thirty minutes and Rayleigh had one in twenty across campus.

"-Do you want Caleb to give you a ride so you're not late?" Brooke asked Rayleigh when she brought up having to hurry and sprint to her next class. Ipswich University was huge and Rayleigh didn't have a car to drive to her other class.

"I don't mind." Caleb said. He knew that Brooke's next class was with Reid and Leah and that Reid was waiting for Brooke in the library on the fourth floor. Rayleigh thanked them both and hugged Brooke before giving her a moment to say goodbye to Caleb.

"I got a text from Bobby." Brooke said as she looked up at Caleb. "He wants to meet with me at four." She told him. Caleb really didn't know what to say. Her uncle had called her at least once a day since he came in to town but Brooke wouldn't answer. Something obviously had changed.

"What did the text say?" He asked.

"Just that he needed to talk to me and that it was important." Brooke knew Caleb didn't understand. "He never texts. He hates texting it's a pet peeve of his when someone texts him." Caleb nodded his head; he could see that Brooke thought that her Uncle obviously had something important to tell her if he took the time to do something he hated doing just to simply reach out to her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Brooke gave him a lazy smile. "And risk him shooting you in public? No thanks, I rather not lose the love of my life and have my only family member in jail for killing him." Caleb was grinning down at her which prompted her to quirk her brow. "What?"

He continued to grin. "You just called me the love of your life."

Brooke blushed, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Danvers." He chuckled seeing her get flustered. They had been together for a few months now and both knew that they were supposed to end up together, that it was fate. But it still made Caleb grin like a school child whenever Brooke told him she loved him. Every time they kissed he could feel his heart racing, every touch, every look, every feeling was magnified. So hearing Brooke say that he was the love of her life made him feel like he was on cloud 9. A part of him wanted to just toss his car keys to Rayleigh, skip his next class and take Brooke back to her dorm and be with her every way possible.

Caleb leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, kissing her until they were both breathing heavy, obviously feeling what the other was feeling as their tongues danced together and Caleb's hand roamed up under her shirt and up her back. Brooke was the first to pull away, her lips red and puffy from the kiss. She saw Rayleigh talking with the professor who Brooke had 'showed up' in class. "You guys should get going." She said in a quick breath, licking her lips. Caleb nodded his head and leaned down once more; placing a soft kiss on Brooke's swollen lips.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you more." Brooke teased with a smirk.

"Not possible." Caleb said after chuckling and walking up to Rayleigh and telling the blonde that they should head to his car. Ray hurried over to Brooke and hugged her, telling her to tell Reid that she said 'hello' when Brooke met up with him. Brooke smiled, happy that Reid had imprinted on Rayleigh and then let go of her. _I'll see you later. _She told both Caleb and Rayleigh before watching them walk off in to the opposite direction of where she was heading.

Brooke pulled out her phone and texted her Uncle back with one word. _OK._

* * *

Bobby sighed in relief when his phone buzzed and saw that Brooke had sent him a text back. Sam looked up from his book at the sound of Bobby exhale. "What'd she say?"

"She said OK."

Sam nodded his head with a smile. "Good." He knew how frustrated Bobby had been with Brooke not taking his calls. Bobby had been here a while now, even went as far as to buy a small cabin in a secluded area a little on the outside of town. Dean was at the place now, setting up the things Bobby had asked him to get from his place in South Dakota.

"_You're moving here?" _Dean had asked, furious when Bobby had told them about the cabin. _"Are you freakin' kidding me, Bobby? Just throw her stubborn ass over your shoulder and take her back home – don't go buying a place here!" _Bobby had yelled at Dean, telling him to not take that tone with him and to mind his own damn business. _"What are you going to get out of this, Bobby? If you move here, what's it going to help?" _

"_It might not help any." _Bobby shrugged. _"But at least I am near my niece. At least I'll be a short distance away from her and able to keep an eye on her. Listen, son, I told you that you don't gotta be involved with this. I can handle it._"

Dean was silent for a long moment as he looked to Bobby and then asked him to make a list of things that Bobby wanted brought over. Dean loved Bobby. He was family. If he wanted to move to Ipswich to keep a better watch on Brooke then have at it. But he also wanted to know that Bobby had some sort of plan. That he wasn't going to sit around and let Brooke be with that Harry Potter wannabe.

"-What are you going to say to her?" Sam asked.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know." He said honestly. "Ya' think after all this time of not talking to her that I'd have a whole speech prepared." He tried to joke. But Sam could see past the forced smile. Bobby missed Brooke. He didn't like not having her in his life. He loved her. She was his family. Sam frowned. "Maybe Dean was right. Maybe I should just throw her over my shoulder and get her out of town."

Sam shook his head. "No," he disagreed. "You might have taken Brooke away from Caleb, but the first second you aren't looking, she would go running back to him and then you might never see her again."

Sam had been researching _Imprinting. _Though his brother was sure that Brooke was simply under some sort of spell, the more Sam looked in to imprinting he was sure that _that _was what happened. The 'sons' as they were called, had not put Brooke under any sort of spell. Brooke and Caleb were in love. Unconditionally. What he had read up on also was that imprinting didn't always end up in a romantic sense. Sometimes it just created a close bond. But it was clear that Brooke and Caleb had more than just a strong bond. _Soul mates. _The word floated around whenever he read more about the subject. Sam even went as far as to set up a meeting with one of the Professor at Ipswich University to hear another person's take on the subject. Someone who studied these sorts of things.

"What happened?" Sam finally asked. "To Brooke's parents? I know you told me that they sold their souls but … what happened?"

Bobby sighed and rubbed his neck. "It was a long time ago." He mumbled.

"You know Brooke is going to ask the same question, Bobby."

"I know." He grumbled. "When Brooke was a child…she was caught in the crossfire of a hunt I took her Dad on. We thought we killed the bastard but … we hadn't. It followed us home and when our guard was down attacked Brooke. It killed her."

Bobby didn't like talking about it. He still had nightmares off his niece's mangled body, her room covered in blood, the screams of the toddler as they tried to break down the door. If there was a God, he thanked him every day for taking away that memory from his little girl. But now she knew, she knew that she had in fact died and he parents sold their souls for her. He had never wanted to tell her that, never wanted her to know. He knew Brooke put on a brave front but also knew her well enough that the knowledge of how her parents really died must be eating at Brooke. Her greatest strength was compassion; it was also her greatest weakness.

"We couldn't get to her in time…she was just a baby … the sound of her screaming and crying out for her mama…I live with that every day." Bobby confessed. "If there was a way to erase her memory of never learning about her parents I'd do it in a heartbeat, kid." He looked to Sam. The youngest Winchester was surprised to see tears in the hunter's eyes. He had never seen Bobby cry before. He had seen him get upset and pissed off but he had never seen him cry. He didn't know what to do.

Bobby cleared his throat and got up from his seat and began to walk around the table to pull something out of his bag. He returned and handed Sam an old picture. Sam looked at the picture in his hands and saw three people. Two adults and a small child. He knew the little girl was Brooke from her dimples and beauty mark on her cheek near her nose. The adults he did not. But he assumed from the similar looks that they were Brooke's parents. He looked to the man. He looked young. He must have been Bobby's younger brother.

"Josh." Bobby spoke up. "Brookes dad … my little brother." He looked away from Sam. "He was too young when he died. Same with Alice … but they loved Brooke more than anything." He told Sam. "When I told them about to crossroads demon I had only brought it up because I intended to trade my soul for Brooke. I didn't have nothin' to live for. Karen was dead and Brooke had been killed because that _thing _followed me and Josh back from a hunt, a hunt _I _dragged him along on…he shouldn't have been there, he didn't know what he was doing."

Sam knew Bobby was uncomfortable rehashing the story, but it might be important to know the information about Brooke's death and her parents deal. Whoever they dealt with, whoever they sold their soul to, Sam was sure was the demon Chase was working with. "What was it … that killed Brooke?"

"A Ghoul." Bobby steadied his hand from shaking. He got so worked up talking about it. He had never spoken about it before. Not once. "They don't normally feed on the living but Josh and I pissed this one off real bad." He shook his head.

"It was still tearing her apart when we finally broke down the door. I took out my machete and chopped off its head." Bobby told Sam. "Alice screamed and screamed, she was inconsolable, she just wanted her baby to wake up and open her eyes … Josh were even worse."

_It's OK, look at me, look at me." Alice cried as she pulled her daughter up from the floor and on to her lap. "Breathe sweetie, come on kiddo wake up!" She felt the vile rising up her throat. Her shirt was drenched in her daughter's blood. Bobby watched as Josh, shaking from his loud sobbing moved forward and took Brooke out of his wife's arms and pulled her to him. He cried in to the crook of her neck, holding her tight and rocked back and forth. _

"_If I'da known." Bobby said in despair as he looked to his younger brother who was sobbing loudly. There was nothing he could say to make it better, nothing to do except apologize. "I'm sorry." _

Bobby sucked in air. "If I could trade places with them, I would."

Sam stood up and walked over to Bobby, clapping his hand on his shoulder. "She'll forgive you, Bobby." He assured him. "She knows our world. She knows about it all now and will understand." Sam dropped his hand. "She might be mad for a while … but you're her family and your brother and his wife did what it took to bring her back." Something Sam wasn't going to say to Bobby was that _if they hadn't made the deal she would have never moved to Ipswich. She would have never met Caleb. _She lost her parents, but because of that she was able to meet and be with the love of her life.

Just when Sam was going to suggest Bobby laying off of Brooke on the subject of the Sons, the door opened and Dean walked in with a bag of burgers. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to the library and Brooke had some time to kill so she enjoyed the cool winter day. A part of her regretted not bringing a jacket with her to wear today and was only clad in her charcoal colored swoop neck Ramones t-shirt and her bootcut jeans. It was refreshing though, it helped her think. She hadn't been paying attention in her first class like she should have been but all she could think about was the night before and what Kate had said to her. She there was no reason to feel guilty but Brooke had thought she and Kate were friends. Had Kate always hated her because of her closeness with Pogue? Brooke brushed off her thoughts and moved the strap of her messenger bag to her left shoulder from the right.

Right now she wanted to think about Rayleigh and Reid. Brooke smiled, happy for Reid. Rayleigh was an amazing girl and he was lucky. She was also the kind of girl who didn't put up with anyone's shit so Brooke was curious to see if Reid would stop acting like a horny teenager at a kegger. She knew first hand that the moment she laid eyes on Caleb that she had lost all interest in anyone else. All she saw was him and that's all she wanted to see. She wondered if it was the same for Tyler and Reid with Rayleigh and Leah. She knew that Tyler was absolutely smitten with Leah, and from what she could tell, Leah felt the same way. But it was harder to read Reid. He had confessed to having intense feelings for Rayleigh, but he had also been very nervous around her that morning. Something about Rayleigh intimidated Reid.

From a distance Brooke saw Reid waiting for her outside of the library. She smiled when he waved at her, waving back. "Singer!" A voice called out making her stop and look in the direction the familiar voice came from.

Pogue was on his Ducati, one leg was out, holding him and the bike up. Brooke had wanted to avoid Pogue but she wasn't going to act like she hadn't heard or seen him and simply walk away. She looked to Reid who was talking to Leah before heading towards where Pogue was. "Hey." She said softly.

Pogue shifted and kicked his bike stand so it could stand by itself without him holding it up. He got up and walked closer to Brooke and took off his jacket. "You've got Goosebumps. I could see them from over there." He looked back at his bike. Brooke protested but Pogue put his leather jacket on her anyway. She smiled softly.

"I need to meet up with Reid and Leah." Brooke said, making an excuse to leave, motioning to where they were standing.

"You're avoiding me." Pogue told her. Brooke turned back and looked at him, shaking her head. He chuckled. "Yeah, you are. You won't answer your phone when I call and don't respond to my texts. And I'm sure if you hadn't of looked when I said your name but knew it was me you would have kept on walking pretending that you hadn't heard me. But you didn't because you looked at me and didn't want to be rude."

Brooke closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. He knew her too well. "I'm not _avoiding _you." She used air quotes. "I'm just putting some space between us so you and Kate can work things out."

Pogue was smiling at her. She was always putting other people's feelings before her own. It was a flaw, but it was a flaw that Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and Reid loved because it showed what a good person she was. "Kate and I are done, Brooke. We shouldn't have even been together in the first place." She didn't want to hear that. She just wanted Pogue and Kate to make up and be together again and for her to go back to being friends with them both. Even if that meant that she could no longer be as close with Pogue as she was. She wanted Pogue to be happy. He saw her looking at the ground and moved forward. "Go on a ride with me." Pogue said. It was a suggestion, but he also wanted to spend time with her.

"I have class." Brooke said as she looked back up.

"Reid and Leah are there, they'll take notes for you." He replied and grabbed a hold of her hand and began to pull her towards his bike.

She shook her head. "Pogue, I can't." She told him.

"No, you _can. _You just think you can't." He said once they stood in front of the Ducati. Pogue got on to the bike and looked up at Brooke. "Come for a ride."

Brooke looked at him and then over to where Reid was. He was watching her talk to Pogue, Leah must have gone inside. She looked back at Pogue.

"Please, just … get on." Pogue near begged Brooke. She sighed softly before she gave in and swung book bag around her shoulder and quickly threw her wavy hair in to a messy bun before getting on to Pogues motorcycle. She looked over at Reid and waved him off, letting him know that she was ok. Pogue shifted so he could look at her and smiled softly. "You ready?" He asked. Brooke nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly, moving closer to him and letting her head rest on his shoulder. Pogue smiled before the motorcycle revved to life and they were off, riding off of the University campus with speed. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the thrill she was feeling. She had never been on a motorcycle before but she had always wanted to ride on one. Brooke felt bad that she was ditching her next class but the look of desperation in Pogues eyes to talk to her just broke her heart.

She hadn't been taking his calls or answering his texts after what happened at the club. He had tried to talk to her when she and Rayleigh got out of the car to head up to their dorms but luckily Ray had one too many and began to throw up, making an easy excuse for Brooke to help Reid with her and simply wave Pogue off. Caleb had told her earlier that morning when he came to her dorm that Pogue and Kate had broken up.

_Good! _Rayleigh had responded, listening in on the conversation. _That bitch is crazy jealous. _The blonde went on. _I thought I was going to have to kick her ass in the bathroom at the club if she didn't back down. _Brooke tried to stop Rayleigh from going on with the story, shooting her a look that could kill but Rayleigh hadn't seen it. She had rehashed what was said in the women's restroom to Caleb who was silent through the whole story. Brooke bit down on her lip. She hadn't told Caleb that Kate had said anything to her; she didn't want to upset him. But when they were alone when Rayleigh went to take a quick shower, Caleb hadn't brought it up. "Where are we going?" Brooke shouted over the roar of the engine. Pogue moved his head a little so she could hear him better.

"You'll see." He shouted.

Brooke trusted him. She knew nothing bad would happen to her when she was with Pogue. At the moment she was really thankful for Pogue giving her his jacket, but felt bad that he was only in a shirt. She scooted closer to try and keep him warm. _Always the mama bear. _Reid had slurred one night when Brooke and Tyler and dragged him into his dorm after a long night at Nicky's where he had one too many beers. Brooke had laughed and told Reid that it wasn't always easy being the mama bear and that someday she would get wasted at a bar and he would have to be the mama bear. Reid laughed really hard at that, finding it very humorous apparently.

The Ducati slowed down until it came to a stop. Brooke looked around and saw they were parked in front of a cemetery. She got off the bike and stood on the pavement. "Caleb takes me to a burned down building and you take me to a cemetery. You guys are chalk full of good ideas on where to take people." She teased.

Pogue chuckled and got off the bike. "Just follow me."

Brooke listened to him and followed closely. She had always hated cemeteries as a child, hated them even more after hearing her Uncles stories about hunting and the things he hunted. Either way it usually ended with him in a cemetery salting and burning the bones of some evil spirit. Pogue stopped in front of a large headstone that read _William Danvers III. Loving husband and father and friend. _Brooke looked to Pogue. "This is Caleb's dad." He nodded. Brooke looked back at the tomb. "Why did you take me here?" She asked.

Pogue sighed. "Because I want to show you that you're not alone." He said, taking her by surprise. "Caleb's father gave up his power even though he knew it would kill him so Caleb could have it. He willed it to him so he could defeat Chase." Brooke felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked to Pogue. She understood what he was doing. "He gave up his life so his son could live." Brooke closed her eyes, letting a tear fall. She quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of Pogues jacket. "Caleb knows what it's like to lose a parent because they sacrificed themselves so he could live … so you're not alone." Brooke nodded her head quickly, trying to fight more tears by keeping her eyes closed. "You might feel alone – but you're not. Because the person who loves you more than anything in the world has gone through that too. Talk to him, Brooke." He urged her.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked to Pogue. "It's hard." She confessed. "Because … it hurts to talk about it. It hurts knowing that I've been lied to about how they died and _why _they died. And I feel guilty, I feel guilty _all the time _that I'm alive and they aren't."

Pogue shook his head and moved forward, grabbing her by the shoulders so she was looking at him. "Don't you ever – don't _ever _feel guilty for being alive. You have brought something in to _all_ of our lives that we didn't know was missing but now couldn't imagine living without it." He told her, keeping a good grip on her. "So please don't ever feel guilty for being alive, Brooke, because … I can't imagine never having met you," Brooke smiled at him softly. "You're my best friend, Brooke." He confessed. Brooke was smiling wide now upon hearing his words. "And if you tell Caleb or the guys that I said that I will deny it."

"Will you make me a friendship bracelet?" Brooke teased.

Pogue rolled his eyes and laughed and began to walk away from her. "Or do you want to get matching necklaces? One could say _best _and the other _friend_." She followed after him. "Or do you want to tattoo my name on your? Under it will say _BFF. _Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Brooke continued on to tease. Pogue shook his head, laughing and got on his bike.

"Get on. You can sneak in to your class late." He told her. Brooke was grinning at him and then jumped on the bike and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you for taking me here, Pogue." She said softly. "You're a good friend." Pogue smiled and nodded his head and started up his bike. "Some might even say a _BEST _friend." She hollered over the engine. Pogue shook his head before the bike took off. He could hear Brooke laughing from behind him, her arms still wrapped around him.

Caleb had spoken to Pogue about how Brooke wouldn't open up and talk about her parent's death. He feared that a part of her was still mad at him for knowing and not telling her. Pogue reminded Caleb that for a long time after William willed his power to Caleb and then died, Caleb had not opened up to anyone about it. Not Sarah, not his mom, not to his friends. He told him that Brooke was in the situation he was in. _Guilt. _Pogue was there for Caleb through it even though it was hard for him because he didn't understand what Caleb was going through, but now Caleb could be there for Brooke. All he wanted was for Brooke to be happy.

* * *

It was three-fifty when Bobby checked his watch for what felt like the five hundredth time. He was nervous to talk to her. After rehashing the story of Brooke's death to Sam, he didn't know if he could go through with telling Brooke all the details. He wanted to spare her as much pain as possible. But he also knew that she had a right to know what happened.

**3:51**

Bobby planned on telling Brooke that he bought some property in Ipswich to be closer to her. He wondered though how she would take that. What if Brooke didn't want him here?

**3:52**

He also wanted to talk to Brooke about her witch boyfriend and witch friends. And though he knew it was impossible, he would ask to sit down with the one she was seeing. _Caleb, _Sam had told him his name when Bobby first got to town, ready to shoot the guy Brooke was with in the face. _Douche-leb _as Dean referred him.

**3:55**

He wondered if there was some sort of way to find out if Brooke was under some sort of spell. Sam had told him about the imprinting story but Bobby wanted to not believe that almost as much as Dean. If it was imprinting that meant that Brooke was stuck with this witch kid. So he wouldn't listen.

**3:57**

Bobby knew that Sam was secretly trying to find out more about imprinting, not wanting him or Dean to find out. But Bobby caught a glimpse over Sams shoulder when he was researching the subject before Sam had quickly minimized the page when he realized Bobby was behind him. Maybe if Sam found out more about imprinting he could possibly find something on how to break the connection. But he knew that if Sam had found a way to break the connection that Brooke would never forgive any of them. Because even though he didn't like it; Brooke was in love with Caleb.

**3:59**

***DING***

Bobby looked up to see his niece walking through the door of the diner. Brooke had spotted him and made her where he was seated. "Hey." He said as he got up. He shifted around, not knowing what to do. Usually whenever Brooke saw Bobby after time apart she would jump in to his arms and hug him tightly. He knew she wouldn't do this now. "How are you?"

Brooke sat down at the table and shrugged. "Fine." She didn't want to be here. And it wasn't because she didn't want to see Bobby. She did. She missed him. She just couldn't stand the look of disappointment on his face when he looked at her.

She loved Bobby.

She loved Caleb.

Bobby saw Caleb as a sworn enemy.

Talk about your Montagues and Capulets

"Have you had any encounters with the Collins witch?" Bobby asked. He saw that Brooke had flinched at the name. She shook her head. Dean and Sam had told him what happened and he wanted to throttle them for not calling him sooner. Chase had stabbed her and slit her wrists, nearly killing her. And though he was against his niece surrounding herself with these 'Sons of Ipswich' boys, he was thankful that they were able to heal her. Obviously it was a sore subject for Brooke though. She looked up at Bobby who was fidgeting with the watch she had gotten him. It told all the different time-zones in America. She thought it'd come in handy on his cross country hunting jobs.

"Has he graced you with his presence?" Brooke finally spoke up. Bobby's eyes shot up at the sound of her voice. He shook his head. "He's a real asshole." Brooke went on. Bobby smiled. _This _was his niece. "And I'm pretty sure he's in love with my boyfriend." Bobby hadn't meant to chuckle at that. He should have been angry that Brooke was openly talking about her boyfriend but her remark was funny and he couldn't help himself. "He's a power hungry socio-path. When he was alive he tormented Caleb and the guys along with their girlfriends."

Bobby didn't want to hear that. "So he targeted you because you're involved with one of them boys?" He said in anger.

Brooke led everyone to believe that. But she knew Bobby needed to hear the truth. "Don't you find it odd that I found out about my parents?" She asked him. Bobby tensed. "Chase told me to ask you about them – _he _knew." Bobby stayed silent and let her talk. "He knew all about my history. He's not working alone, Bobby." Brooke didn't know if Dean and Sam had told him about that. The demon that sent Chase after Brooke. Dean had said that Chase had been lying and that he only targeted her because she associated with Caleb and the Sons.

"I heard about your theory." He cleared his throat. It was obvious he didn't believe it.

"Don't patronize me, Bobby." Brooke shot back. "You weren't there. Chase is working with a demon." She told him.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he's too dumb to do all the things he did. He came back with help. There's no way in hell he could ever be able to have the knowledge on how to get out of hell without becoming a demon. He was resurrected by a powerful demon, Bobby." That sparked his interest. Now that he had heard it from his niece voice he was beginning to put the pieces together. Brooke wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about what else Chase had done. She took in a deep breath.

_"I'm doing my job." He said as he grabbed her by the throat so she would sit still and he was able to get the blood he needed. "The guy who taught me the trick with your necklace did that for a price. Your blood."_

_"Why?"_

_He made a noise with his tongue. "I can't give away all my secrets, Brooke. But I'll tell you one thing … he's had his eye on you for__quite__some time."_

"He took my blood." Brooke finally confessed for the first time. "Chase. He took a vile of my blood for the demon he's working with."

Bobby's fists tightened in to a ball till his knuckles were white. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said through gritted teeth.

Brookes eyes filled with tears. "Because I'm scared." She finally said it out loud. At the crack in her voices, Bobby's expression softened . "I'm terrified as to why he took my blood and what the demon is going to do with it." She sniffed, a tear fell from her eye and she moved her hand on the table to wipe it away but Bobby grabbed a hold of it and wrapped his own hand over hers, holding it tightly.

"Nothin' is gonna happen to you. I won't let it." He promised. "Have you … told anyone else?" Brooke shook her head. Bobby let out a breath. He didn't want to have to do this but he knew there was no other choice. "I want to have a sit down with your boyfriend and his friends."

Brooke shook her head and pulled her hand away. "No."

"It's not like that." Bobby grumbled. "I want to talk to them about this Chase guy. Now I don't like this but … we're all going to have to work together." Brooke was surprised by his words. "I'll get Dean and Sam on it too." He told her before reaching in to his jacket pocket and pulling out a small metal box. "Here" He said before handing it to Brooke. "I made sure this one couldn't be used against you." Bobby said as he watched his niece open the box. Brooke looked down at the silver circle and the engravings on it. "The uh, amulet is inscribed with ancient Hebrew characters, used by Moses to protect against attackers."

Brooke quirked her brow. "Are you sure it will work?"

Bobby nodded his head. "I'm positive." She smiled and put the necklace on. "Now don't go taking this one off, you hear me?" Bobby instructed her. "You got to promise me."

"I promise." Brooke swore. She was smiling now. "…I'm really glad you're willing to work with Caleb and the others." She told him. Bobby said something in a grumble but Brooke ignored it. "It means a lot to me."

"I'm doing this for you. don't change the way I feel about this all. I still don't agree with it."

"I know." She told him. There was nothing else she could say.

* * *

She had decided to go to the dorms and spend time with Rayleigh instead of driving to Caleb's to talk to him about her uncle. She sent him a text telling him to come by in an hour so she could go over Rayleigh's notes on the class they shared. So now, almost an hour later, Brooke was sitting in her dorm with Rayleigh, the two discussing what they had gone over in class since Ray had seen that Brooke hadn't been paying attention.

Rayleigh was now looking at Brooke with a funny expression and then flipped her text book open, turning the pages until she reached a page with a picture on it. "Is that real?" She pointed to the picture and then touched Brooke's necklace.

Brooke looked down at the picture and bit down on her lip. "Uh, I doubt it." She lied.

"How long have you had the necklace?"

"My Uncle gave it to me today when I saw him. He travels a lot and stops at antique shops and gets me something if he thinks I'll like it." Brooke lied.

"That's crazy." Ray said, still touching the amulet. "Whoever made this did insane details. It looks like the original."

_Really Bobby? What in the hell did you do to get your hands on this? _

"Well the price tag said $3.99 so I doubt it's the original." Brooke lied again, trying to play it off with a laugh. It made her feel sick. She couldn't stand that she was lying to Rayleigh.

Ray shrugged and closed the book. "You want to watch bad TV?"

"Yes." Brooke smiled. "Real Housewives?" She suggested. Rayleigh clapped her hands before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Brooke had talked about getting a TV for the room in the car on the way to the club and while Brooke was out with Bobby, Caleb had showed up at the dorm with a flat screen TV. Rayleigh had been thrilled. Brooke however began to feel guilt that her boyfriend was buying things for her.

When she had arrived in Ipswich she had a plan. She would get a job and provide for herself. It was weird to have Caleb dote on her and give her basically everything she mentioned wanting. Had he thought she expected him to get her a TV after she mentioned it in front of him? She was grateful; it was sweet of loving for him to do that. But she didn't want him to feel like he had to buy things for her all the time.

"She is totally on drugs." Rayleigh said as she sat next to Brooke on her bed watching the TV show. "It's obvious. Druggies are always such space invaders. I would have pushed her away by now." The blonde talked about the woman who was getting in one of the other Housewives faces. "Bitch, get out my face!"

Brooke laughed. She loved how animated Rayleigh was. After confessing to Bobby about Chase taking her blood, it was nice to come home to someone who wasn't so gloom and doom, someone who had no idea about the situation Brooke was in. Ray was a breath of life to Brooke. She held on to it and for an hour got to just be a twenty one year old hanging out with her roommate without having to worry about everything. She appreciated Rayleigh.

"Do you want pizza?" Rayleigh asked. "Or did you eat with your Uncle?"

Brooke shook her head. "I could go for a pizza."

"Sweet!" Rayleigh smiled as she got off the bed. "I'll head out and get on. Pepperoni and pineapple sound good?" Brooke told her _yes _as Rayleigh slipped on her shoes.

"Here," Brooke tossed her the car keys that were on hr nightstand. "Caleb is going to be here soon, take my car."

"Cool. Is he going to be spending the night? Do we need to set up some sort of thing?" She wiggled her brows and Brooke playfully rolled her eyes. "Sock on the door, perhaps?"

Brooke knew that Caleb would ask her to come back to his place with him, but she wanted to stay. When she lived with Kate, she was never there. Maybe that's one of the reasons Kate grew to dislike her so much. She made a promise to herself that she would not do that to Rayleigh. She was not going to be one of those girls whose world only revolved around her boyfriend. She would spend time with Rayleigh.

"I don't think he's going to stay." Brooke told her.

Rayleigh could see the sadness in her friends eyes. It was a quick flash and then Brooke tried to hide it but Ray had seen it. "I really don't mind if he stays over. But if he snores I will complain."

Brooke smiled. "He doesn't snore." She laughed. Brooke went back to her serious expression though. "…would you really mind?"

Rayleigh shook her head. "I don't have a problem with it. I like Caleb, he really loves you and it's obvious you love him. He's welcome to spend the night anytime. You shine when you're around him." Rayleigh said causing Brooke to grin. "I like being around happiness."

Brooke laughed. "Thank you, Ray."

Rayleigh smiled with a nod. "No problem, roomie." She said before walking to the door. The blonde opened the door and greeted someone. _"-I'll be back in about thirty minutes so you all can get busy with your freaky business while I'm gone."_

Brooke laughed when she saw Caleb walk through the door, a shade of red. "Freaky business?" He smirked.

"We do have thirty minutes." Brooke said as she got up, walking up to Caleb and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm game if you're up for it." She winked.

"Oh, I'll ravish you." Caleb said before putting his hands on her hips, gripping tightly and lifting her up , letting her wrap her legs around his waist and then headed towards her bed with Brooke laughing.

* * *

"How'd your thing with Brooke go?" Dean asked when Bobby walked in to the house. The older man looked around the room to see that a lot of his things were set up already. He knew Sam must have been going stir crazy and started to organize it. He was thankful for that. Bobby threw his jacket down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He had gone to the library after talking with Brooke, made a few phone calls to some old friends who owed him favors asking around about blood spells. He learned a few things that could be important.

"We made some progress." He said as he popped off the cap and put the drink to his lips.

"Is she going to leave with you?" Dean said, waiting to hear what he wanted to hear.

Bobby shook his head. "The matter didn't come up."

Dean scoffed. "Then what the hell were you doing for the last two hours?"

"-Dean, he was trying to make up with her." Sam said when he came up from the downstairs. "Did you work things out?"

"What are you, Dr. Phil?" Dean mocked. Sam ignored him and looked to Bobby.

"We are going to work through some things. But her safety is the only thing that's important to me right now, not who she chooses to spend her time with."

"Her safety is at risk _because _of the people she chooses to spend her time with." Dean said in anger as he moved forward. "Have you forgotten that?"

"Brooke informed me with some news that changes things." Bobby told Dean and Sam. "I believe she is telling the truth about the Collins boy working with someone else." He took another swig of his beer. "Too many things don't add up on how he could orchestrate the whole damn thing. He had help. I don't doubt that anymore."

"-Bobby," Dean tried to protest.

"-He took her blood." Bobby tried to remain calm. Sam and Deans eyes widened at the revelation. "He took a vile of her blood for the demon he's working with."

"We have to do something." Dean said quickly. "We need to find this bastard!"

"I know." Bobby agreed. "And that's why I asked Brooke to set up a meeting between me and her witches." Deans look of concern changed to anger. "Now I don't need no lip from you, boy." Bobby told him before Dean could express his anger. "She is _my _niece and this seems like a good way to protect her. She surrounds herself with these boys everyday and even though I don't like them … I trust them in keeping her safe when she's not with me. I don't think they'd let anything happen to her." Bobby spoke from his heart. He didn't like that, but he knew it was true. "Now you don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to – but I could use your boys help." He looked to them both.

"Of course, anything." Sam said without hesitation.

Bobby looked to Dean who was shaking his head. "I don't ask you for much. I'm always there when you need me … please set aside your differences and work with me on this."

Dean looked up to Bobby. "I'll work with _you. _I won't work with them." He said before heading to the door and walking out of the house. Sam sighed as he heard the Impala start up and drive away.

"He'll come around." Sam told Bobby. "Just give him some time."


	20. Chapter 20

_Brooke was in a dark room. She had no idea how she got in there or who had taken her, all she knew is that she wanted out. It felt like the room was shrinking, the walls were closing in on her making it hard for her to breathe. She never understood how people could be claustrophobic before. Not until now, now when her heart was beating rapidly and her palms were sweating. "HELP!" She screamed. "Somebody please, help me!" She begged. Brooke's hands moved on the ground as she tried to move forward to find some sort of door. She was shaking with fear. There was no escape. She screamed suddenly when the room burst in to flames, engorging the room with fire so hot she felt her hair stick to the back of her neck from sweat. She was going to die. She was sure of that. She would never see Caleb again. She'd never see the Sons; Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Brooke would never see her new friend Rayleigh again. Bobby. Brooke never had a chance to apologize to her Uncle. Her body suddenly began to shake uncontrollably. Brooke was no longer in control of her own body. "No!" She cried as she shook. "NO! NO!" _

_**Brooke!**_

_**Brooke!**_

Brooke gasped awake. Caleb had been the one shaking her, trying to get her awake. He was leaning over her while Rayleigh kept a tight grip on her legs. Her eyes blinked furiously to focus so she could see them more clearly. They both looked terrified. She didn't understand. Had something happened?

"…What?" Brooke asked in confusion. "What happened?" she examined the room for any sort of sign that something bad had happened and saw that nothing was out of place. Brooke looked to her blonde roommate who was holding her feet down. Brooke quirked her brow, not knowing why both Caleb and Ray were holding her down.

Rayleigh gave Brooke a startled look. "-You started screaming and kicking in your sleep!" Rayleigh said, letting go of Brooke's legs once they stopped jerking around. She had woken up a few minutes earlier upon hearing Caleb say her roommate's name. _What's going on? _She had asked while getting out of bed. His calling out for Brooke became more frantic which promoted Rayleigh to turn on the light of their room. Her eyes widened when she saw Brooke thrashing around in her bed with Caleb trying to hold her still and keep her calm. _What's happening?! _She asked in a panicked voice. Brooke had started screaming for help by then. _Grab her legs! _Caleb had ordered Rayleigh and she quickly did as she was told. It took them a few minutes to finally wake up Brooke.

"What?" Brooke sat herself up on the bed, still very confused. "I was screaming?"

Rayleigh nodded. Brooke then looked to Caleb who had a worried expression written on his face as he studied Brooke. She had finally told him that Chase had taken a vile of her blood to give to the demon he was working with and the look on his face was the very reason she didn't want to tell anyone about it. He looked petrified.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked. She could hear the shakiness in his voice.

Brooke tried to think hard on what she had been dreaming about. "I uh…I don't remember." She told him. Caleb pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. She hadn't realized how bad she was sweating. Brooke looked down at her hands and saw she was shaking. What in the hell was going on? She looked up at Caleb, a helpless look in her eyes. He moved forward and pulled her to him, holding her to him. _Everything is going to be alright. _He whispered softly in her ear. She clawed at his shirt. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." His lips touched her hair, kissing her head.

Rayleigh was even more confused than before. "…Um…should I call someone?" She spoke up causing Brooke to pull away from Caleb.

"No, no." Brooke shook her head. "I just, I remember now." She lied. "I dreamt about my parents."

Rayleigh knew that Brooke's parents had died when she was twelve. Brooke hadn't gone in to detail about how they died and Rayleigh had never forced the subject to go on. The blonde simply told Brooke that she was there if she ever needed to talk.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys." Brooke tried to keep her voice steady.

"No, it's fine." Rayleigh told Brooke. "I'm just glad you're OK. I thought Caleb was trying to murder you in your sleep!" The blonde said with a huff of a laugh before looking at the alarm clock they shared. "Well, I might as well hit the showers before everyone starts piling in."

Caleb waited for Rayleigh to leave the room before he spoke. "What happened?"

Brooke shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I can't remember … all I know is … it was horrible." She told him. She closed her eyes, trying hard to remember what she had been dreaming. All she was left with was a feeling of fear. "I don't know what it was. I'm sorry."

"-No, no." Caleb told her. "Don't apologize to me, ever. You have nothing to apologize for." He watched as Brooke looked down at her hands and then back up at him. She looked lost. "You should try to get some rest." Caleb told Brooke, brushing the hair away from her face. She shook her head. She couldn't remember what she had dreamt; all she knew was that she didn't want to close her eyes again. Not even for a second.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." She said as she got up from the bed and walked over to where her dresser was. She pulled open one of the drawers, pulling out a few pieces of clothing. She felt Caleb place his hands on her hips from behind and a sense of calm washed over her, relieving the all the tension she felt in her body. She pushed herself against him, her head resting on his chest and let out a breath, moving his hands off of her hips and wrapped his arms around her, clinging tightly to him.

"You're scared to go back to sleep." He told her, already knowing that's why she wouldn't go back to bed. He felt her nod against him. He turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. "I'll be here. I'll watch over you and won't let anything happen to you." he promised her. Brooke smiled weakly.

He watched as she closed her eyes and then nod her head, agreeing to go to sleep. She opened them and Caleb could see tears forming. He pulled her into his arms, holding her against him, letting her hold on to him, her arms sneaking up his back as she clung to him and cried.

"We're going to figure this out, Brooke." He whispered to her. "And if I have to sneak in after Rayleigh falls asleep every night and watch over you as you sleep – so be it." He said, kissing the top of her head. "You have me, always."

Brooke wanted to smile, to tell him how much he meant to her and how much she loved him but the only thing she felt right now was fear. Fear that she was no longer in control of her life. _I'll never let anything happen to you. _She heard Caleb tell her.

But could he really promise such a thing?

* * *

It was still pretty early, but when Rayleigh returned back to her dorm, Brooke was asleep in Caleb's arms. He had his back pressed against the head of her bed and let her lay on him. She could see the worried expression he wore as he looked down at Brooke. She herself felt very concerned for her roommate and new friend.

Because Brooke was more than that to Rayleigh, even though they haven't known each other very long, Rayleigh felt an attachment to Brooke, a connection. It was like Brooke was a part of her now. So when she woke up to screaming and saw Brooke thrashing around in her bed, she felt utter fear, when Brooke uttered the words _what's happening to me? _To Caleb, not knowing Rayleigh had heard, when Ray saw the look of fear in Brooke's eyes, she herself felt despair that Brooke was in agony. She couldn't help but think of the look in Brookes eyes when they first opened. Fear, and then a cloud of confusion took over. Something was definitely happening, something Rayleigh didn't understand, something she wasn't sure she _wanted _to understand.

Brooke had woken up, not as shaken as she was earlier that morning, and got ready for her day, letting Rayleigh fix her hair. The blonde girl wanted to help out Brooke a bit after seeing how she was only an hour earlier. She offered to skip classes for the day and they could go out and have a girl's day but Brooke simply smiled and told Rayleigh she was fine. But the blonde knew she was lying. There was a bond between Brooke and Rayleigh, one she couldn't possibly describe. Somehow, they were family.

Rayleigh remembered the conversation she had with Kate the day before.

"_Be careful with her. She's not as innocent as she seems." _Kate had said in a snotty tone. _"One minute you'll think she's your friend and then the next she'll be spending far too much time with _your _boyfriend. She can't be trusted."_

Rayleigh had stepped forward and into Kate's space, causing her to back up. _"I don't like you. You're a jealous insecure little bitch who can't stand the fact that her _**ex**-_boyfriend had female friends. Brooke is an amazing person and I swear to God, if you keep running your mouth about her, I'll put my fist in it." _Rayleigh threatened before pushing past Pogues ex-girlfriend. Tyler and Leah had been there, and she could see that Tyler was struggling not saying something to Kate when she started to speak ill of Brooke, so Rayleigh was more than happy to put her in her place. Her eye caught Tylers when she walked away and he gave her a little nod, thanking her for saying what he couldn't.

So now here she was, trying to make her way through the large halls, still feeling triumph from the day before and the reality slap she had given Kate. That all disappeared when she realized she was in the wrong hall. _Damn it! _She groaned.

Rayleigh was really beginning to hate this campus and how random her classes were spread out. A part of her wished she could have taken an easier load when it came to classes or at least have a locker like she did in high school so she didn't have to lug around all of her books. She couldn't help but give in to a tiny chuckle at how Caleb would offer to hold both hers and Brooke's books all the while carrying his own in a bag. Brooke of course would thank him but decline the offer and slip her books into her own traveler's bag. Ray really needed to invest in one of those. Caleb would look to her and Rayleigh would hand her books over which caused Brooke to laugh. _Listen, I don't have a boyfriend to walk me to class and hold my books for me and my back is killing me. _She'd then give Caleb a big grin and promise him that if he stayed over that night that he'd be in control of the remote for the TV.

But now here she was, walking down the halls of a large castle of a building, trying to push past people so she wouldn't be late for her next class. (though it was certain she would be.) A sudden tingle caused Rayleigh to stop, a warm sensation she couldn't explain. It literally felt like sparks. She wanted to move forward, to walk in the direction of where this tingly sensation wanted to take her but didn't want to be late. She craned her neck around the people to see past them. That's when she saw him. Her beautiful blue eyed boy. _Reid. _

He was gorgeous. Perfect. She barely knew him and he still made her weak in the knees at the very utter of her name from his lips. She swallowed hard, trying to block away the feeling of running down the hall and jumping into his arms or pushing him into one of the empty rooms and plead for him to take her against one of the professors desks. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts of his hands on her body.

_We danced together _once, _we have barely spoken since and you are already fantasizing about the guy? Come on, Ray, get it together! _

"Rayleigh!" She heard him shout which made her eyes open wide in shock to reveal that the group of people had moved and she had basically been standing in the middle of the hall with her eyes closed for all to see. _All, _including Reid.

Rayleigh fought so hard against the blush that was creeping up her neck to her cheeks when she saw Reid walking in her direction. She instantly swung in the other direction without knowing that there was a closed door behind her which she crashed in to. _Shit_. She muttered to herself as her books fell out of her hand. When she went to pick them up, a pair of hands had already picked up the majority of the books that had fallen. She closed her eyes, recognizing the comforting scent of cologne that she knew belonged to Reid. Her eyes opened to see his icy blue eyes pouring in to hers. She stifled back a gasp. "Hi," she breathed out.

Reid smirked, handing her the books that he picked up. "Clumsy?" He asked. Rayleigh blushed, despite her best efforts not to, and gave in to a soft laugh. She closed her eyes and shook her head, mortified that he had seen that. "It's fine. Ty is my roommate. He falls every other step." Reid tried to comfort her.

It worked and she laughed at what he had just said. "I am actually very coordinated; I just expected that door to be open." She stood up, straightening her shirt. "And _therefore _I would not have made a complete fool out of myself."

Reid chuckled. "I don't think you made a fool out of yourself. I don't think that's possible."

Rayleigh felt like there was a million butterflies swarming around in her stomach. She had never felt that sensation before. The feeling of happiness, the feeling that something so little as someone saying they didn't think it was possible for her to make a fool out of herself would make her so weak in the knees and feeling so complete being in that persons presence. She had feelings for guys before, but _this, _the things Reid was able to make her feel in less than five sentences … it was unlike anything she ever felt before.

And she didn't want to feel it for anyone else.

"You'd be surprised." Rayleigh said, trying to push back the feelings and not make it obvious just how head over heels she was falling for a guy she hardly knew. "One time I was dared by my old sorority sisters to talk in a British accent to this guy in a café and … it was bad." She said, giggling at the memory.

Reid grinned. "I'm sure you sounded good."

"No!" She shook her head with a laugh. "It was like; _Oi, Mate! I'm from Lun-DUN."_ Rayleigh found it odd just how comfortable she was becoming making an idiot out of herself. She liked the way his eyes lit up when he laughed. She liked his laugh.

"You're amazing!" He said with a wide grin once he calmed down his laughter. Rayleigh beamed at that. "When's your next class?"

Ray looked at her watch. "Uh…right now." She groaned. "And not in this building." She added.

Reid smiled and grabbed Ray's books from her. "I'll walk you."

Rayleigh bit down on her lip, trying to stop the smile she was fighting to keep control of. "Are you going to be late for class?" She asked him, trying to remain cool.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "But I'm always late so I have a reputation to keep. If I showed up for my class on time, the professor would probably have a heart attack."

Rayleigh laughed, not longer fighting her smile. "Alright, well then I'd love for you to walk me to class."

Reid smirked. "Lead the way."

* * *

She knew she should call her Uncle and tell him that she was suffering from night terrors – but there wasn't much she could tell. The moment she woke up, the dream was forgotten. All that was left was the fear from it. Brooke just wanted to change into some sweatpants and one of Caleb's t-shirts she stole from him and climb into her bed and look over the list of books her professor had given her.

The man had pulled Brooke aside after class and gave her a list of books he thought she might find interesting, _given her knowledge of many supernatural stories and myths. _He had tested her that day in class, asking her more questions that most people in an introduction class wouldn't know the answer too. But Brooke did. _Can I ask why you're in a beginner's course? _He had asked her. _You seem far ahead of everyone here when it comes to … well, everything. _Professor Jonas had asked. She didn't really know what to say and luckily Rayleigh had bellowed for her, giving her an excuse to leave the man. But Professor Jonas made sure left with the list of books he wanted her to read and then let her leave.

Maybe she needed to check up on Professor Jonas after she went over his list of books. He seemed far too interested on how she knew so much about the Supernatural.

Maybe he was normal.

Maybe he wasn't.

Maybe she was just paranoid.

When she opened the door she didn't expect to see Rayleigh on her bed, hugging her pillow and crying. She had talked to Reid today and he filled her in on their chat, how he had walked her to class and how wanted to ask Tyler to be his best man at their wedding. She had laughed at that and simply told him how happy she was for him, telling him what an amazing girl Rayleigh was.

"Are you OK?" Brooke asked, shutting the door behind her and dropping her bag on the ground.

"I think I have a serious problem." Rayleigh told Brooke when the brunette answered the room. Brooke quirked her brow in confusion. The blonde huffed in exhaustion and pointed at the TV. "Anytime The Notebook is on – I can't _not _watch it. It's like … a girl code. The Notebook is on; you damn well should know that you're going to watch it and then cry the rest of the night into your pillow while feeding yourself ice cream."

_Well, _at least she wasn't crying because of Reid.

Brooke tried to hold back her chuckle but couldn't help herself. "I've never seen it." She told her friend honestly. "I mean, I didn't really have girlfriends back where I lived before, I think the last time I had a real girlfriend – I was twelve years old, before Bobby took me in."

"That is so sad." Rayleigh said, not being able to help herself. "I'm sorry – I mean, it's sad that you didn't have any friends."

"No, I had friends … well, _acquaintances. _I talked to them at school but the last slumber party I had with a girlfriend was back when I was twelve." She playfully frowned. "I suppose that is sad." Brooke said, laughing at herself.

"Well we're going to fix that. Come along, sit." Rayleigh patted the spot next to her. "But I must warn you – you will cry. A lot." The blonde said in a serious voice.

Brooke smiled wide. "I'll mentally prepare myself.

* * *

The movie had ended. And they were both a mess.

Brooke wiped her eyes. "And – and he … he stayed all the time and read to her." She continued to cry. "And she didn't even remember her. He just- he loved her so much."

Rayleigh nodded her head, wiping her nose. "And he built the-the house that she wanted." She cried. "He loves her _so_ much!" They both sniffled, gripping their pillows to their chest. "I-I can't ever imagine someone loving me that much."

Brooke shook her head, trying not to say too much. Because she knew that Reid had imprinted on Rayleigh and knew that he would move the earth to make her happy. That he'd do anything for her because of how much he loved her. "You will." Brooke decided to say, still crying as she reached for Rays hand, squeezing it for comfort.

"Easy for you to say." Rayleigh now laughed, but still had tears fall down her cheeks. "You and Caleb … _epic._"

Brooke smiled. Before she could say anything else to Rayleigh, someone knocked on the door. Brooke quickly fixed the smudge of mascara under her eyes from crying with the help of Rayleigh but there was nothing to fix the red puffiness. The young woman hurried to the door, dropping the pillow back on Rays bed and fixed her hair from when she had scrunched her hands through her hair and fell back on the bed after the movie was over, feeling completely destroyed by the movie. _Damn you, Notebook! _She opened the door to see that it was her Uncle on the other side.

His face fell instantly and then turned in to a worried expression and moved forward to examine his niece. "What happened?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, no – it's nothing." She assured him. "Ray and I were just watching a movie and I was … being a girl." Brooke couldn't help but laugh at what she just said. Her wide grin made Bobby give in to a tiny chuckle.

He stood back on his heels, leaning back and forth. "I uh, was hoping to maybe catch you with your … _Caleb._"

"He's not here. He's with Pogue." Brooke told him. "Why? Did you find something?"

"Er, well…_someone_." Bobby tried to explain without saying too much, knowing that Brookes roommate was in the room. Brooke simply nodded. _I'll get changed and go with you. _She told him before shutting the door and hurrying back in her room.

Bobby knew he shouldn't involve Brooke in all of this, that he should just take care of it and let her have some chance at a normal life. But he also knew that he had kept too many things from Brooke and if he continued on doing that; she'd never forgive him. When Brooke opened the door, she had her cell phone in hand and was dressed in blue jean, a gray t-shirt with _Ipswich University _written on the chest and a black zip of jacket_. _"Let's go. Caleb and the Sons are going to meet us at your place."

Bobby raised a brow at what she just said. He hadn't told Brooke where he moved to in Ipswich. He supposed that she was keeping an eye on him and the Winchesters. A part of him felt a little proud that she had that hunter's instinct to keep tab on things, another part made him want to grimace because she was doing it for all the wrong reason. She was doing it to protect these 'Sons of Ipswich'.

* * *

"She's amazing, dude. It's like … I can't even describe how funny she is." Reid told Tyler as they got out of his Hummer, they both stopped and leaned against the vehicle. They weren't going inside until Brooke showed up. It was a small house, hidden in the woods, deserted. _A perfect spot for a hunter, _Brooke had called it.

Tyler chuckled. "Well, she certainly put Kate in her place." He said, running his fingers through his hair. He had kept it growing after he and the other Sons had brought Brooke back to life. _It looks you look … older. _Brooke had told Tyler when Pogue and Reid had given him a hard time on his boy band swoop. _Mature, very adult like. _Apparently not adult enough to buy a drink when he forgot his fake-id. That wasn't the point though, he liked his new longer hair and so did Brooke and the guys weren't so great with their fashion sense so it didn't matter what they though. Plus, Leah had told him that she loved his hair. And what Leah loved, he loved. They both turned when they heard another car pull up.

It was Caleb and Pogue.

"She here yet?" Pogue asked as he got out of the car. Tyler shook his head. "She said her uncle found … _someone_?" Pogue didn't understand what Brooke's text had meant. _Bobby found 'someone'. _That's all it said.

"I don't understand either." Reid spoke up. They had all received the same text from Brooke.

"Do you think he has Chase?" Tyler asked.

Caleb got out of the car, hanging up his phone. "She's down the road. She'll explain everything when she gets here." He told his life-long friends. Brooke had only told him bits and pieces of what was waiting for them in the house. _Trust me; you're going to have to see it to believe it._

* * *

"What in _the hell _is that?!" Reid said in shock, looking at the creature in front of him. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"It's a Fuchsbau." Bobby said with a clear of his throat. Brooke had invited the witches in to his house and he wasn't too keen on that. Not unless they were tied up in a chair and he was killing them. But no, here he was working with these four monsters – one of them who was dating his niece. He grumbled at the thought which made Brooke frown, knowing how uncomfortable her uncle was talking with her friends. She stepped forward.

"Handsome fellow, isn't he?" Brooke said from behind Reid, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "It's in its natural shade. Usually he's not so … _fox _like."

Bobby took a step forward so he was on the other side of his niece. "A bitch to catch."

"_But,_" Brooke spoke up, walking up to the creature and putting a gentle hand on its cheek, caressing its fur. Bobby frowned. Brooke had changed so much. "Bobby promised to let him go if he gave us the information he claims to know."

"-Brooke, stop petting the Fuchsbau." Bobby said in irritation, pulling his niece away from the creature.

"What's a … _Fuchsbau_?" Tyler asked.

"It's a very cunning creature." Bobby answered, stopping Brooke from explain. "It's been in your town for a few days – trying to make deals by selling human organs and blood."

"-I only took _animal _organs." The creature spoke.

"Like I said; cunning." Bobby glared at the fox like man.

Tyler couldn't believe his eyes. This was brand new to him. _Yes, _he was part of the Supernatural community because he was a witch – but he didn't know anyone other than his friends. It was one thing when Brooke told them all about demons and other supernatural creatures, ghosts, werewolves, and vampires. But to see a man, regular body, but a fox like face sitting before him just a few feet away- this was mind blowing.

"For the things life, he said he had information on Chase Collins and the demon he works with."

"-Works _for._" The creature corrected him. "And my name is Gregor, feel free to use it."

"-He's British!" Reid said in shock, not picking up on his accent until now.

"Clever boy." Gregor said in a mock. "May you be so kind as to allow me to shift back to a more … _pleasant _face so I won't frighten these dear boys?"

Pogue and Caleb had remained silent through this all, not speaking up and simply observing. Brooke had moved to Caleb's side, grabbing a hold of his hand. She knew that this was just as new to him as it was to the other Sons.

Bobby smirked and grabbed his pocket knife and began to scrape off some of the chalk that surrounded him. A symbol. They all watched as his face turned into a human face. "Thank you, kind sir." Gregor said with a wicked grin.

"What do you know about Chase Collins?" Pogue finally spoke up, stepping forward and towards where the creature with the human face was tied up. He remembered how Dean and Sam had tied him up and tried to perform an exorcism on him.

"Not so fast, boy." Bobby grumbled, moving in front of Pogue. "We wait until Dean and Sam are here."

"Why?"

"Because those boys are _my _family. So therefore they are Brooke's family-" before Pogue could interject and say that _he _was Brooke's family too, Bobby stopped him. "And so help me, kid. If you say she's your family too – I'll knock the light outta ya." Bobby had heard from Dean how these boys went on saying Brooke was _their _family now.

Brooke walked forward and grabbed hold of Pogues hand, pulling him away from her uncle. "He's not going anywhere." She assured him. "I'm sure they'll be here soon." She said with a soft smile. Her face dropped and she let go of Pogues hand the moment she heard a screech of car breaks and then a slamming of a door. _Well, they're here. _

_DEAN! STOP! _They all heard Sam yell from outside before Dean stormed inside the house, his gun aimed at the group of people, well, not Bobby or Brooke, but the witches.

"Dean, put down your gun." Brooke said in annoyance.

"Am I about to witness a brawl?" Gregor said in amusement. "Please, someone grab some crisps and a beer – this should be good."

"-_Shut up!_" Both Bobby and Dean shouted at the Fuchsbau. Dean had helped Bobby locate the creature earlier that day and brought it in. Bobby said he was going to get Brooke and clue her in on things and for Dean to go get some things from the hardware store in case the creature wasn't in the mood to talk freely as it said he would. Dean knew Bobby was bringing Brooke – he did not think that meant the gang of witches as well. He pointed his gun at Caleb which made Brooke step forward and in front of the witch.

"-Son, you lower your weapon right now." Bobby said quickly when he saw Brooke move in the line of fire. Dean groaned and aimed the gun at one of the other witches. Brooke simply followed the gun, putting herself in its path each time he moved it. "Damn it, Brooke!" Bobby hissed. "Stop this!"

"Not until he stops!" She said back.

Bobby groaned. It was like she was thirteen again.

"You brought the witches here?" Dean said in anger, his gun still aimed at the blonde witch that Brooke was standing in front of. _Reid. _The little cocky asshole one. He kept his eyes on Brookes.

Bobby finally stepped forward and moved in front of Dean, taking his gun away from him. "I invited them." He corrected Dean.

Dean dropped his gaze away from Brooke and looked to Bobby. "Why?"

"Because they can help." Brooke spoke up. "You know they can."

Dean shook his head. "No, _hell no. _I'm not working with them!" He said in anger before turning around and heading to the door. Sam grabbed his arm, stopping him. Dean looked to his younger brother with a glare which caused Sam to let go of his arm. The eldest Winchester walked through the door, slamming it shut and headed to his car.

Bobby groaned.

"I'll talk to him." Sam said.

Brooke shook her head. "No," she told him. "I will."

* * *

Dean scoffed when he realized that Sam had been the one to drive them to the house, therefore he had the keys. After what a fuss he had made inside the house, he'd rather walk back to the motel then go back in and drag his brother out. He knew that Sam had no problem with working with the Sons of Ipswich. _They love her. They won't let anything bad happen to her. _Sam told Dean. _They already have! _Dean argued back. They weren't good for her. And he sure as hell wasn't going to stand around and have a pow-wow with those assholes about how best to protect Brooke when the best way to protect her was to kill them all and throw Brooke over his shoulder and get the hell out of this shit-hole town and not look back.

It was one thing to have Sam willing to here the boy band of witches out; it was a whole other thing to have Bobby crossing the line as well. He was Brookes guardian, he was supposed to look after her and in Deans opinion, he was doing a shit job. He walked down the long path that led to the old dirt road only to stop when he heard laughter.

"-Really?" Brooke said causing him to turn around and face her. "You're going to walk back to the motel?"She smiled.

Dean hated her smile. He hated how much it could simply change his mood when he didn't want his mood to change. He wanted to stay mad, stay in this state of pure hatred but couldn't help but smirk as she walked to him, her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt, making fun of him for his hissy-fit. Because even though Dean was mad at her and wouldn't admit out loud that he had indeed thrown a hissy-fit, he couldn't help but let his tough exterior falter when it was just him and her and she was smiling at him the way she was.

"Have you gotten over your tantrum?" Brooke asked him, her hands moving out of her pockets and to her hips. "Or do you need me to drive you back to your motel?"

"You want to take me back to my room?" Dean asked with a kink of his brow. Brooke rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. "I'm surprised your witches let out come out here alone."

"What's the worst you can do? Call me stupid again?" Brooke challenged him. "Insult my boyfriend and his friends – insult me some more?"

Deans smirk faded at her words. "…I'm not the only one slinging around words." He reminded her. That made Brooke smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. I'll remember the things you said forever, develop some sort of a complex and eventually fall in to a downward spiral all because of those mean, mean things you said to me."

Dean let out a bark of a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Ok, Brooke. Whatever you say." Brooke huffed and moved forward, closer to Dean.

"Please help."

"No."

Brooke bit her tongue. "I'm asking you as a favor, Dean." Brooke said, trying to keep her anger hidden. The smugness in his eyes though made it hard to steady her voice. "You owe me."

"I don't owe you jack." Dean disagreed, moving forward and stepping in to her personal space. "You only think I do because I did the right thing and told Bobby that you're shacking up with a bunch of witches." He shook his head, looking down at her. "You're the one who got yourself in to this mess – you made the choice to be with him and surround yourself with those guys. This is _your_ fault Brooke."

Her gaze drifted from Deans eyes to the front door of the house Bobby had just bought where the Sons, her Uncle, and Sam were all waiting for them. She took in a deep breath. "I know you don't care about them or me-"

Dean let out a harsh laugh. "That ain't even remotely true, sweetheart." He barked. That surprised her. She knew he didn't care about Caleb or the others which meant that he did care for her more than she realized. She knew that he kissed her and she had forcibly rejected him – she just thought his feelings for her had disappeared the moment he found out about the Sons. But the way his eyes were softening as she looked at him, and the way his jaw unclenched slightly as she moved closer to him, she knew that his feelings hadn't changed. He may think she was an idiot, but he still cared for her. She didn't' want to play on his emotions or feelings but she needed his help. Brooke needed them to all work together.

Brooke placed her hand on Dean's chest causing him to flinch slightly at the sensation. "Then please help me." She asked softly. "If you care about Bobby … if you care about me … please help. You don't have to pretend to be their friend, I'm not even asking you to like them – all I'm asking for is your help in finding the demon so this can all stop." Her hand fell from his chest slowly.

Dean's hand snaked around Brooke's wrist when she began to pull away from him, forcing her to look back at him. "You know it will never stop. Not for us. There will _always _be something else, always be another hunt. It's in our blood to keep going."

Brooke disagreed but did not pull away. "I'm not a hunter."

Dean chuckled as he gazed down at her. "Sweetheart, you and I both know that there's no way out of the business. It doesn't matter if you've only been on _one _hunt. It stays with you. You will never forget all the things that go bump in the night. You will always have the urge to find and destroy those things."

Brooke shook her head. "Not me." She disagreed, finally pulling away from Dean. "You might not think you will ever be able to have a normal life outside of the Hunting world – but I believe you can. And I'm going to fight like hell to not only prove that to you, but to prove it to myself as well."

Dean sighed. Brooke had no idea the kind of world she now lived in. She would be in danger _all _the time if she stayed with the witches. He'd help her. But while helping her he was going to prove something to her as well. That she would be safer, better off, and happier without the Sons of Ipswich. "I'll stay." He told her simply. "I'll stay and help you."

"Thank you." Brooke said in a soft voice.


End file.
